


A New Life

by Greenpoem



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Dad!Nick, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Finnick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenpoem/pseuds/Greenpoem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that happened, Nick took Finnick in so someone could look after the small fox. Finnick centered fic.<br/>(Finnick is younger here, not super young, just...enough for this fic to work.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Disclaimer. I am not a writer, haha.
> 
> This is my first time tackling this kind of field, I have zero actual experience in writing and I just jump right in here without any proper research because of the lack of Finnick. His my fave cute little character.
> 
> So please be gentle with me.

The bell rang and sounds of rustling bag and footsteps was everywhere. An indication that school was over, it was time to go...home.

Outside was loud, as the students chatted away as they went to different paths.

Finnick, a small fennec fox with dark brown eyes and sand colored fur, waited outside the school ground for his ride. Nick was going to pick him up after school today.

Nick was...the guy who's looking out for Finnick, most of the time. They have known each other for a long time now, being partners in crime and all. They experience all kinds of hustling and con artist schemes, shared a few runs and laughs...it was an okay life, he didn't mind the hard work in a young age, it was nice.

Until Nick got involve in that random case he wasn't supposed to be in.

It was a normal day for a scheme he and Nick were planning for a while, the last scheme went perfectly so they were shooting for two days in a row. Everything was ready, Finnick in his costume and in the stroller, and Nick ready to talk when have to. Nick was pushing the stroller to the venue acting normal, Finnick snored loudly to get some attention from the crowd, and it was just for laughs. Then out of nowhere a rabbit stop them, it was the same rabbit that they bump into from their last scheme. Nick and the rabbit had a little conversation that led to Finnick wanting to leave because he did not want to get involve with it, Nick can handle himself, and he knows that.

And apparently that was not entirely true, because after all of that disaster happened in zootopia, Nick left him to go somewhere not telling him where. "Don't worry! I'll be back and it will be a surprise!" Nick said, leaving the small fox alone in the van.

He left so Finnick had to fend for himself for now, it was difficult to do scams if you're doing it alone, especially if you're as small as Finnick. He needed to up his game, that's how he's been surviving so that how he'll be doing it, being rough, swift, cunning, smart and intimating. He managed but it didn't always go as smooth as it should have, he sometimes tag with Duke when times gets desperate, it was still a nice run. He gets mail from Nick once in a while filled with money and a letter telling how his been doing, whatever scheme he is up to it seems to be going well to keep the money going.

Ten months later Nick came back surprising the small fox with the uniform he was wearing. Nick became a cop...A freaking cop. The kind of cop where they put you in bars if they knew that you've been doing some illegal stuff. Nick became one of them because of that case he was in, it was weird at first, he said the stuff he did in the past was voided due to his actions, and it seems he drag Finnick with him as well.

Now they are living a normal life, sure he kind of miss all the scams, schemes and runs that he and Nick has been doing for the past few years, but he'll need to adjust...for Nick's sake, he was the one who took him in, and he made him go back to school...ugh he did not like that idea. There is a reason why he drop out of school in the first place, and now Nick put him back in there...just great.

A car stop itself in front of small fox, it was a police car, why didn't Nick use the van? The door opened and what greeted him was not Nick. It was a bunny, the officer that drag Nick into that case, the officer that got Nick into the police business...and all in all Nick's new partner in crime…Officer Judy Hopps...and from the looks of it the officer that will be driving him...home today.

"Come on finni, let's go." said Judy in her cheery voice.

Finnick stared at her for a moment with confusion, then hop into the vehicle after, he had difficulty due to his size and all but he still manage to get in by himself. He closed the door and off they went into the road.

Judy was a rabbit, grey fur and purple eyes, she has an average height for a bunny, a tough gal for her size. One of the top officers in the ZPD, animals' respect her for what happened a few months back, she didn't fit in at first but now she does. She's a nice one, pretty too, always with her positive attitude, looking out for everybody, having that bright smile of hers. Though the small fox isn't really that fond of her for reasons.

It's been a few minutes in the ride and it's been quiet, Finnick did not mind it, since he usually stays quiet during scams, but he could feel the awkwardness surging from the other side of the car.

"So how was school?" Judy finally said.

"Meh...it was fine..." Finnick replied.

Then it was back to the quietness, is Judy not good with the silent?

"So uh, where's Nick? Why did you pick me up?"

Judy smiled at that and replied "His on patrol on the rainforest, it was supposed to be Officer McHorn's shift but he had to be out early, and Nick owns him from last week so he took the part. So he ask me to pick you up."

"Last week? What happened last week?"

The conversation went on, they hit a red light and some of the passerby waved at Judy, and she waved back, she's very well known. The talk continued until they got to the apartment.

It was a big building but it wasn't too fancy, it was enough. The building was in front of a park so it has a nice view from the window and balcony, it was also near convenient store, a few minute walk. Judy also lives in the same building, she moved apartment when she found out the one next to us was free, so we're neighbors now.

The car stop and Finnick opened the door, before he could hop out Judy spoke "Hey so we may be late going home tonight, you okay with that?"

Those two being late is normal now, police business is hassle to understand so he doesn't really ask questions.

"Of course I'll be okay, what made you think I won't be?" Finnick replied with a chuckle. "I can take care of myself, remember when I pulled a bat at you when you knock at my van?"

Judy gave him a half smirk "yeah I remember, well alright then see ya."

Finnick jump out the car with his bag in his back, not seeing Judy giving a wave of goodbye when he closed the door.

When the car left he entered the building. He was supposed to take the stairs to his floor but he notice that a there was a white dog waiting for the elevator, so he decided to tag along with him. The elevator made a ding sound then it opened, the ones inside left and was replace by Finnick and the white dog. He watch as the dog pushed a button to the 5th floor, his apartment was in the 4th floor though but it was okay, he'll just take the stairs down. He couldn't actually reach the button because of his size, that's why he preferred the stairs, it's embarrassing to ask for help just for that.

The elevator opened then he went to the floor below to his apartment. R408 his and Nick's shared apartment, right next to them was R409 which was Judy's apartment. As for the rest of the residents in the floor...he didn't know any of them.

The door had a stepping stool so he could reach the door knob, he unlocked it and went inside. It was a pretty cozy place, not too big and not too small. The whole room was brown a few picture hang by the wall. The living room has a black L shape couch and a flat screen TV in front of it, to the left of the room was the small kitchen, two burners an oven, a sink, a toaster and a refrigerator that's all you need. The bathroom was as big as the kitchen. Each apartment has a balcony as well, a nice view of the park but not right now when the sun is at its peak.

Finnick went straight to his room which was at the end of a hallway, after Nick's room. Just like the rest of the apartment, it was brown, His bed was in a shape of a circle, filled with blue pillows. The room also had two stepping stool, a desk, a book shelf filled with discarded clothes and a closet, with an elephant costume hanging at its frame. But that's not the first thing you'll notice when you enter the room, the first thing you'll notice is that there is a hanging mobile at the top of his bed filled with stars that glows in the dark. Nick might have put it there as a joke but Finnick didn't bother taking it down, it actually look pretty cool.

He laid there in his room for a while until boredom hit him. Browsing the net in his phone wasn't enough to distract him. "The place is empty, might as well get out of here..." He thought. Judy said they'll be late so there is a whole lot of alone time, and the arcade may be the best place to pass time for now. He grab a smaller bag and went out before closing the door he look back, and stares at the empty apartment. He gives a deep sigh and closed the door, leaving the apartment empty for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did what I can to edit this with my zero experience, but meh...

It was already late evening when Finnick got back...home...the room look just like the way he left it, meaning Nick and Judy was still out, good thing he bought take out.

He didn't bother changing his clothes even though his been walking under the sun majority of the afternoon. He climb on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping to random channels until he found something interesting to watch. Once he found something that peak his interest he started rummaging the take out he bought.

It was a rather long and boring day, Finnick has been walking around Zootopia just finding ways to pass the time. He and Nick would have been doing some nice scams by now, making money and laughing off on how well it went...but that won't be happening in anytime soon.

He even went to the Rainforest District to see if he could find Nick and hang with him for the day, or maybe just know where he park the van so he'll just borrow it and drive around...and again another thing that won't be happening anytime soon. Due to being "underage" he won't be able to drive the van for a while, and that sucks...like a lot, and Nick was the one who told him that! His been the one letting him drive the van when they were doing their thing and now his not allowed to?

He wasn't able to find Nick, the rainforest was a maze and really huge, how do animals even like that place? Everything was soak, the light was pretty dim, and the other animals kept stepping on him, not the kind of environment Finn would like to be in, he may or may not have accidentally said a few curse words when that was happening. He left the rainforest and went back to the apartment after the nth time almost being step over.

The food was gone and the show got boring so he turn the TV off, after all that Nick still wasn't back, how late were they going to be?

He laid in the couch ears alert for the door making any sound. Browsing the net in his phone, throwing the pillow up and down, watching his tail sway from side to side and then the small fox fell asleep on the couch.

A loud sound of a motorcycle passing the building woke the small fox up, but for just a moment, he notice that there was a blanket covering him and the sun shining from the window. He didn't think about it and went back to sleep, he'll do that later when his satisfied with what his doing.

It was nice sleeping, it always is, who doesn't like sleeping? Especially when the couch is as soft as it is, letting gravity do its thing, letting the warmth of the blanket cover your body, the quietness of the-

Another loud motorcycle pass by the building. Finnick gave a surrendering sigh through his nose and slowly sat upright. That's when he notice that he wasn't in the couch anymore and it was morning, he was in his room in his bed, no wonder it was extra soft. The fan from the side was on giving a nice breeze, making the hanging mobile at top do a tingling sound.

He rubbed his eyes with his small paws and hop down his bed, also noticing that his clothes changed, the rough up clothes he was wearing last night was replace by just an over sized T-shirt, the bottom part already reached the floor. "Nick must have carried and changed me last night" he thought. Meaning Nick is already here! He lazily walk out of his room and went to find Nick. He knock at his room but no one answered, he went to the living room and saw a piece of paper on the table.

"Made breakfast, eat up!" Written in the paper, with a drawing of a fox giving a thumbs up. Next to the paper was a plate of blueberry pancakes.

Nick already left at this early in the morning, Finnick didn't manage to see him... He gave the paper an irritating look and threw it at the side. He should have stayed awake last night, things might have gone better if he did that.

Bummer…can't do anything about that anymore.

Finnick lift the oversized shirt to give way for his feet to walk and went to the bathroom to wash up. He grab a stepping stool so he could reach the sink, once he was at the top and in front of the mirror he cringed.

He was sucking on a pacifier all this time and he didn't notice until he look at a mirror. Nick and his jokes...Finnick wasn't really irritated by it, he has been doing the infant role in their schemes for long time now, he just got use to sucking on it, that's why he didn't notice it at all.

He pluck the pacifier out of his mouth and placed it at the side of the sink and started washing his face.

The sound of running water filled the room, he dip his head under the faucet and let the water cover his head. Letting his tail wag the way it wanted, he stayed like that for a moment then lifted his head up and look at the mirror.

"This is gonna be another boring day isn't it?" he said to no one in particular.

He still had time before going to school so he did what he had to do to make the day interesting, he blasted his favorite genre on the iPod, French rap music.

He played his whole playlist the whole morning. He barely speak the language, it's just that it sounds so cool in his big ears. He ransack the room, jump on everything he could jump on, made some sick air guitar and hand movements until it was time to get out. He needed to get pump up for whatever is gonna happen that day, even if it is boring.

Finnick was startled when someone called out his name.

"Morning Finni!" Said Judy in front of her door.

"M-morning" he replied "I thought you left early with Nick."

"Oh he didn't told you last night? He had to report in early today for a case."

"No he didn't, I-I fell asleep waiting for him..."

"Oh I'm sorry." she said with an apologetic smile "it took us a little longer to get back home. You see we-"

Finnick raised his paw to stop Judy from saying anything "Yeah I don't care what you guys did." He said bluntly.

Judy look at the small paw and to Finnick, she was bewildered but not shock. She knew this from Nick that small fox has a lack of interest on a lot of thing.

"Oh, okay! You heading to school now? I'll walk with you." She said with that smile back on her face.

They took the elevator to get to the ground floor and started walking to their destination. They filled the air with mild small talk, the rabbit trying her best to have a conversation with the small fox but he was just not in the mood to talk.

Though it was morning the streets were crowded, animals were dress up for the day, trying to catch whatever they needed to catch, the train, bus, appointments. But for them, they are just going to walk, just like some of the animals who preferred that way.

When a pack of camels pass by Judy grab Finnick's paw so they won't get separated. He was surprised by the action and tried to free his paw when the camels were gone but when another pack but of wolves pass by Judy grab Finnick's paws again. Getting a defeating sigh from the fox, letting the bunny do what she wanted.

They pass by two otters that seems to be friends with the rabbit. They greeted each other and chatted for a moment until the female otter notice the small fox next to Judy.

"And who's this little fella?" The female otter said leaning in and giving the fox a pinch in the cheek.

"Uuuuugggghhhhh" finnick muttered to himself, giving a force smile to the otter.

"This is Finnick!" Said Judy. "The one Nick mentioned his looking after."

"Oh yes!" The male otter said happily. "So you're the little guy he's been talking about!"

"Uuuuugggghhhhh!" The fox muttered again. Wondering what kind of crap Nick has been telling them, Finnick just forced a nod and a smile hoping it to just end already.

After a few more moments of pokes, pats, hugs and chatting they finally said their goodbyes and continued on to their path.

They reach the school campus before the bell rang, and students started to pick up their pace. Judy said her goodbye and off she went to her HQ.

Once the rabbit was out of sight the fox stared at the school, conjuring up situations that could go wrong for the day. He had just took a single step before muttering.

"I...did not do a single one of my homework..." Pausing a moment after realizing it. "It's a perfect day to skip school."

He then turned around and started walking away from the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it short? I think it was short. I finally felt that writers block thing everybody hates, its a hassle!  
> I would like to read some reviews if you guys please. thank you!  
> If this gets nice feedback maybe I'll continue it??


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super forced, like really force, idk how to handle too many dialogues...

Chapter 3

The officer lounge was just getting pack one by one by officers who were about to start their lunch break.

Nick came in with Officer June, a buff tiger with fierce but gentle eyes. They were working on a case together and after updating their report they agreed to meet after lunch to continue.

Nick is a slender red fox, with green eyes. One of the new officers of ZPD, the first fox police officer, and one of the heroes of the Night Howlers incident. Not everybody is fond of the fox, due to the name foxes has given themselves, but the amount of good animals and good vibes outnumbers the negative. This is Zootopia after all.

He went straight to Judy who was also finishing up her report. Once she was done she pack it up and faced Nick. "So where are we gonna have our lunch today?" Judy said with her usual cheery voice.

After a small debate they settled with the fast food that was in Little Rodentia called Chez Cheese.

They took the police car to get to the restaurant but once they got there, there was another police car at front. The place was almost pack, the establishment was pretty well known. Not a surprise to see different animals to be eating there, they tried so hard to appeal to every species and it seems that it is going well, their employees also consist of different animals, diversity is a thing here.

They notice chief Bogo and Clawhauser on a table and decided to join them. Even before placing their order, Clawhauser was already munching on some donuts, claiming they were his appetizers.

Most of their time was filled by Clawhauser remembering stories when they were at gazelle's concert and showing off his new apps in his phone. Judy being herself knows how to keep everything interesting. Nick taking selfies with the group and making jokes. And Bogo silently regretting having these children to be part of the ZPD.

"Ooohhhh!I hope gazelle does another concert here soon!" Clawhauser said.

"And maybe this time you could bring Finnick along!" Judy said nudging Nick by the elbow.

"Well maybe if you could have bought another ticket he could have come last time" Nick replied with a chuckle before taking a spoon full from his meal.

"Finnick? Who's Finnick?" Clawhauser said obviously confused of the name.

"Oh yeah, that's the...kid you're looking after right?" Said Bogo between bites.

"Kid? You have a kid?!"

"What? Nononono, Finnick is not my kid, H-his my friend!" Nick said in a rush tone.

Judy chucked at Nick's comment.

"O-M-G, that is adorable." Clawhauser's squealed "What's he like? How come I never heard of this guy? Do you have a picture of him?"

"He seldom comes on topic" replied Judy "his like a grumpy version of Nick, aggressive, stubborn, not much of a talker, all bundled up into one small ball of fur." Her hands moved like she was stopping an imaginary ball from expanding.

"Oh oh oh! I have a picture of him!" Nick grabbed his phone and started fiddling with it. "I took a picture of him last night after I tucked him in."

"You tucked him in?" Chuckled Judy. Nick then held up his phone for them to see, looking at the other three for any reaction.

All three were dumbfounded of what they were looking at. Clawhauser gave a little squeal.

The phone showed a picture of a small sand colored fox with big ears sucking on a binky, the fox was on a bed with a blanket over him, and he was also surrounded by blue pillows.

"I can't believe you just did that to him" Judy said holding back a chuckle.

Chief Bogo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, was he blushing?

"Oh his a toddler! That is so cute!"

Nick and Judy bursted out laughing at the same time after hearing what the cheetah just said.

"Oh, he is going to hate you so much if he hears you say that." Nick manage to say from laughing.

"W-why?" Said clawhauser tilting his head.

Judy manage to compose herself from laughing "Because he's not a toddler, his just really really small."

"Then what's with the pacifier?"

"I put it there!" Nick said still laughing "when I got back home last night he was already asleep on the couch, he was so open, I couldn't help but take the moment!"

Clawhauser started laughing as well. Chief Bogo started sliding Nick's phone noticing that there were more pictures of the small fox in different angles, and a few with Nick on the screen.

"Are you going to pick him up today?" Said Bogo "You usually do right?"

"Oh, no not today." Nick replied, after the laughter died down. "I didn't said anything to him that I was gonna pick him up, I was in a hurry to leave."

"Why not surprise him?" Said Judy "he was really bumb yesterday when you didn't show up, he didn't saw you at all the whole day...and the day after that."

"Nah, I'll do that tonight. He might just nag me after what I just did to him."

The alarm on chief Bogo's watch indicated that lunch break was over. They finish the last bites of their meal, then said goodbye to some of the familiar faces that was also in the restaurant. They all went back to HQ and continued on the case that they were assigned.

 ---------

Dusk comes by pretty quickly when you're distracted with work. June and Nick decided to call it a day to pause the case they were holding.

Judy was waiting outside the building for Nick to finish up and head home. They always go home together being neighbors and good friends and all. Though some animals gets suspicious on why they are always together.

The sky was at its bright orange, clouds filled the spaces perfectly, a perfect time to walk and enjoy the atmosphere. So they decided to take their time and take a lot of detours.

They pass every store they could see, walk every corner of a block, and greeted everyone they knew.

Since they were already out, they agreed to get some take outs and to surprise Finnick with some good food.

Their last stop would be the Otterton's flower shop, Judy needed to stop by to get a special soil for her plants in her home.

The shop was as beautiful as it should be, and common. The flowers outside the shop was sorted out by color, and by height. The bright orange of the sky made the shop look even more graceful.

A costumer left the shop, and a female otter waving a goodbye to them. She notice Judy and Nick when she escorted the costumer out.

"Judy! Hello!" The otter greeted. "For the second time this day, haha."

"Hello Mrs Otterton!" The rabbit replied. "You know how small zootopia is."

"Good evening ma'am" said Nick, being formal.

"Oh hush you two, why are you being so formal? Just call me Ira, I said that so many times already." She gestured them towards the shop. "Come on in, we have that soil you need Judy."

The inside of the shop was as amazing as the outside. Flowers hung from the ceiling and at the side, bags of seeds were at the side floor. The light was a bit dim giving a nice feel, the aroma of the whole place was worth breathing in, from the warm breath of the sun outside to the gentle puff of scent the flowers were making, a perfect place to relax. A good proof why Mr. Big took them as their florist.

There was an otter at the other end of the shop, he was wearing glasses and in a green sweater. He was the same otter Judy rescued in the whole incident from almost last year. Emmit Otterton, the husband of the otter that was guiding them inside.

When he notice the other three animals at the end of the shop he turned the lights into a brighter shade to give a clearer view.

"Ah Judy! Hello again." The otter said. "Just in time. Nick it's been a while."

They said their greeting, sharing stories and laughs of the day. The otters were in deep depth with the bunny and the fox, having more animals to share their experiences and be with. It's nice to have someone to talk to and look out for.

"So guess what happened this morning." The otter said as he went and fetch the soil.

"This morning?" Nick look at Judy "what happened this morning?"

"Just guess" Judy said while otter was fiddling in the cabinets.

"Okay...you guys saw...Judy in the...Naturalist club?" Nick said in a pace a faster than a sloth would had said it.

"Wha-? No!" The rabbit was pulling on her ears and cringing as hard as she could.

"Nice guess though." Said otter nodding and the soil in hand. "We met the kid you were taking care of."

"Oh..." the fox said bluntly "Well how was I supposed to guess that!?"

"He's an adorable little fella, but he kinda looked...grumpy?" Said Ira.

"Yup that's him."

"Kinda shy too, he should meet our kids." Emmit offered.

"His just cranky because he hasn't seen Nick here for two days now." Judy said giving Nick a sly grin.

"Oooh" said Ira holding Nick by the shoulder. "He miss his dad." Her touch was gentle, the whole warmth of her paws was noticeable, and it was nice. Like a mother's perhaps?

"I am not his dad! His a friend!"

"Sure seems like it." Replied Emmit smiling.

"You should have surprised him after school like I said" blurted Judy, getting a nod from both otters.

"I actually did, but I didn't make it." Said Nick. "I ask June to stop by the school, but when we got there he was nowhere to be found." He wasn't worried.

"Must be studying hard" the male otter said nodding. "That's a good sign"

"Hah! Trust me, if his doing anything, it's not studying." He could think of millions of things that fox would be up to, and studying will never be one of them.

"Then I would guess his waiting for you at home right now." Suggested Ira. "So why don't you two go on ahead and spend some quality time with him, weekend is here!"

Judy raised an eyebrow and smiled at Nick "she has a point, what's your plan?"

"What plan? I have to report in tomorrow"

"Actually you don't." She said crossing her arms. "I talked to Chief Bogo earlier, and I got us a free weekend."

Nick stared with surprise, while the two otters applauded her.

"H-how?"

"Let's just say if you're me, you get to do stuff, ha ha ha!" Judy was now completely smiling. And here Nick though he was the sly one.

They said their goodbyes to the two otter after Judy gave them a hug. The rabbit has always been sweet to everybody. Having her around is always a good thing.

When they got to their home Judy said she'll just change out of her uniform before she joins them for dinner.

Nick unlock his door and went inside his apartment. Finally feeling relax, safe and free from whatever the outside has.

"Yo Finni I'm home!" He yelled. Drop the takeout he brought on a table. He waited for a response but there was none, he look around the room for a while until he realized that it was completely empty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I completely forgot that I posted this story here. haha.

The sun just got down and the streets lights were already on.  
If one were in good mood, they would take advantage of the night to start of the weekend great.  
If one's day was amazing they would enjoy the night with their friends and family.  
If one's mind is clear they could easily make the night even better than they imagined.

If...that was the case for that one.

A small sand colored fox was sitting at the corner of a balcony, his head was on his knees, and arms lock inside. He was wearing a red headset, keeping his ears up but it still looked droopy.

Finnick's day hasn't gone good since morning, it was supposed to though. 

The day was still young, instead of being in school, the small fox was out and walking to the place where he knows that will make the day really interesting, the bar at Slum Avenue.

Zootopia may be the place where animals can get along, where dreams can be made and be whoever they want to be. But that's not how things always work out. The slums...there's always a small part in every district, it's where one would say...the place of a low life.

In early days this was the place where he and Nick spend most of their free time, with other fellow con artist and thugs. It was always a rowdy place at night but at times like this, it would be just like any other bar, when you're down this is the place to get you back up and running, nothing like a few drinks can't help.

Finnick was expecting at least a few familiar faces, Nick knew everybody (or maybe just a lot) in Zootopia but that didn't mean it was the same for the small fox, his not as sociable as the other one.

He was already getting some attention when he reach the area, animals were glancing at him for some reason. Maybe they though the things inside the bag he was carrying was worth something? They’re gonna be so disappointed.

The area was just as he remembered it the last time he was here, and that was when Nick was gone. A gloomy atmosphere, random animals were hanging around, smoke was everywhere and bad influence just reeks out of each corner. The ZPD doesn't even patrol these places anymore. 

He got to the bar and opened the door, just like any other day the animals would just ignore him and be with their business, but from the looks of things... It’s going to be different.

P'Harvey is the name of the bar, just like anyone would imagine its pretty old school, covered in old wood, everything creaks, the smell of alcohol and grease already soaked into the hard wood.  
There were only a few animals inside all pretty buff, probably discussing their plan for the day, and slowly one by one they glance at the small fox, having an irritating look at their faces. Finnick ignored this and went straight to the counter, hop into a stool and ordered a drink.

The bartender, a bull, puff smoke from his snout and ignored his order and continued to clean his utensils.

Guess the bull was in no mood doing his job? What great service they have here, wonder what happened?  
Finnick just sat and closed his eyes, enjoying what he could for the time being.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Finnick turned his head towards the voice and saw a big brown bear standing in the middle of the bar he just wore a casual getup fitting for a thug, all of the other animals were glaring at the small fox. He didn't do anything and just stared at the bear until he spoke.

"You’re Finnick aren't yeah?" 

"Who wants to know?"

"All of us really, but for now...let's have a little chat"

He gestured him to the back door that leads to an alley. Finnick knows exactly where this is going but why was it going to that? He knows he owns some animals some money but this bear wasn't one of them, nor anyone inside the bar. 

The back alley is just like any other alley out there, the stench of disposed garbage was bearable but it still wasn't something anyone would want to smell, it was pretty dim even though it was in the middle of the day. A couple of cats and raccoons were digging into the trashcan before the door was slammed open.

The bear held Finnick by the scruff and threw him at the corner of the alley, two tigers joined them in the area.

He landed on his side but quickly stood and kept posture, not knowing what these thugs are up to, but his not letting them get the better of him.

"So what you bozos want from me?"

"You're the small guy who hangs around Nick right?"

Finnick snarled at him, this really isn't looking good.

"We heard he joined the fuzz, and animals around here don't like the fuzz."

"If you have business with that guy you talk to him yourself, I'm not sending him a message for you."

"Oh hoho! You think we don't know why you're here!?" He snarled "Spying on us aren't you?! You know full well your kind are not welcome in these places!"

"Hey! I am not working with them!"

"Say what you want, we know full well that you're working with them, we saw you chitchating with that bunny cop in a police car. And what, coincidentally you're here?"

They saw him, with Judy!? When she pick him up yesterday...with the police car.

The tiger caught Finnick by surprise, he manage to lift the fox and slam him into the ground, pinning him so he won't be able to escape. His bag flew away from him.

"You boys teach this small fry a permanent lesson, Cops. Are not. Welcome. Here."

The bear left the scene and went back inside the bar, the other tiger came closer cracking up his joints.

Finnick was in trouble, he was pinned to the ground by the chest, couldn't break free and he can't breathe. He tried wiggling out but the tiger above him has too much pressure to keep him still.

He tried grasping for air but a quick stomp and a kick to his side sent great pain to his body causing him to lose more air, they didn't bother punching him since kicking did the work well.  
They said a lot of harsh words but it didn't even made sense to the fox, he was to focus on the pain covering him, especially on the chest, he couldn't breathe properly.

He wanted to fight back but he couldn't, not until he breaks free from that tiger pinning him down. His not going to let these tigers think less of him, all because his small?! Think he can't handle a beating? Well they guess wrong, Finnick is a predator just like them, he had his fair share of fights and he knows full well how to bite back, hard. If only he could-

The tiger pinning him loosened and gave a swift kick sending Finnick stumbling to the wall. They laugh and gave each other a clap mocking the fox.

He was free. HA! He was free! And he could breathe! Breathe! Breathing is amazing!  
Finnick stood up, slightly and slowly breathing in that disgusting air of the alley. Stretching his muscles and unsheathing his claws. He grinned at the two tigers then his face turned into a predator ready bite their prey, he growled at them, ready to fight back!

The two was surprise that the fox could still stand, but it didn't matter to them. They could easily outmatch him, something so small can never be a threat to someone as big as those tigers. But once the fox dash and went straight to one of the tiger's face. All hell broke loose.

 

 

It's been a good few minutes, and things had gone rough inside the bar, the bear had been loudly voicing his irritation for the ZPD and other goody goody of the town, and the other animals all agreed on all of what he said. Glass clung as they cheered for the free round the bear offered, but as time pass the bear felt off.

"Where are those two?"

"It's been quiet for a while now must be taking their time with the runt."

"Well the cops do need to know our turf. Sending one of their small fry alone was mistake."

All of them were still sober, fully knew that they need too, for them to execute whatever plan they have for the day.

"You'll be cleaning up whatever they left there you got that!" The bartender shouted. "It's a pain cleaning the mess you idiots make in these places."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you old fart." The bear said irritatingly, grabbing two bottles and headed straight to the back.  
He was surprise at what he saw after he opened the door.

The alley was a mess, though it already was but it looked even more mess up than before. The trash were scattered everywhere, the run-down TV at the side got a good hole now, there was a big scratch mark at the wall, and the whole place smells even bad now mix with sweat. The bear gave a smile and a chuckle while imagining what the tigers were doing to the runt this whole time. But the two tigers were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys! Where you at?" He shouted, walking further into the alley "Got you guys’ beer for a job well done, let me see what the runt looks like-!"

He got to the corner of the alley and saw a body lying on the ground, all bruised up. He was expecting a body yeah, but he was not expecting to see a tiger's body. It was still, but it look like it was breathing, so it was just unconscious. Next to the body was another tiger sitting upright against the wall, also look battered up but conscious, the tiger was puffing smoke from his snout clearly smoking the cigar he had in his paws. 

"What the hell!?" The bear yelled.

The conscious tiger gave the bear a glance and raised his chin, taking another round on the cigar and exhaling it slowly. 

"The kid knows how to fight."

 

 

Barely escaping those tigers, Finnick limped while he walk away from the crime scene, a paw on his side, tail stayed motionless, ears laying low, taking another route to avoid being seen by any other animal who would take advantage of his state. His body ache with pain, it's been so long since he had been on a fight, nostalgia came running to him when a certain part of his body flinch.

Dragging his bag on the ground, not bothering to lift it up, he thought of a plan B to where he'll spend his day, since P'Harvey is now a big NO zone.  
Maybe there are other bars that he could try? Maybe not a good idea...due to his state, someone might just call the hospital on him.

He has an idea but it means he has to walk the whole way, a task that seemed too dreadful to do, so taking the train might be a good idea.

He manage to get to the station with only a few concerned glances and comments, but it would have been better if they just ignored him. The train was quiet, full of strangers, he stood next to a pole because there were no more seats left. A lady spoke to him in a concerned manner offering her sit to him, saying that he needed it more than her because He look exhausted and beaten up, not commenting on the bruises she could see. He glanced around and notice other animals looking at him with the same concerned face...it irritated him. He brushed her off and moved away, not even answering her offer, he was in no mood to be taking any charity or pity from anybody. He kept walking to get away from the eyes staring at him.

He found an empty seat at a lesser crowded area and took it immediately. He used his bag as a pillow to hide his face and rest while he waited for his next stop, hoping for things to go slow and nothing to mess it up.

"Next stop Sahara Square, station 1"

Finnick's ears perk up when he heard his stop, he must have dozed off because he was completely leaning on his seat now.

He easily pass the crowd to get out of the train station, but the state of his body didn't make that as easy as it should be.

He didn't go to the town to have fun, he needed to lay down, and so he went straight to an open area where there were no animals around. He found an empty sand hill that seemed to be the perfect spot, and a conveniently abandoned umbrella that he could use.

The umbrella opened and he laid underneath it, using his bag as a pillow again. The heat was nice and warm, something his species enjoys. Exhaustion came to him, closing his eyes for a while to regain some strength...it didn't help though, it needed more than closing an eye to fight what his feeling right now. The events from earlier kept lingering on his mind, he felt the urge to just scream.

He felt Angry, because those tigers got the best of him. Irritated, for accusing him as a spy for the police. Rejected, because the very bar he'd been going to kick him out. All because what!? Because...because...Nick's a cop now...  
And he drag him along with him!

He stood up and just walk in circles, mumbling words out of irritation.

"Why did he have to drag me into this!? He could have just let me be, I can go on by myself!"

He couldn't even understand his own words now. The air around him felt his wrath as he kick and punch it mercilessly, though his body ache he still did it. 

"Hey look Finnick!" The small fox said, trying to imitate Nick's voice "I got a job! And it's just like my dream job! Cool huh? You know a good way to rub this in your face?  
By dragging you with me and putting you in school! So you won't be able to do any more of this stuff you want to do!"

He grabbed a conveniently placed stick from the side and started hitting the ground with the strength he could muster.

"You're making me beat up sand!" He shouted on each hit.

He collapse back under the umbrella, and took a deep breath. This wasn't working, he was supposed to be relaxing, but all his doing is the complete opposite, releasing his pent up anger and making his head hurt. Maybe it would be better if he went....home...

Home...?

HOME!?

That wasn't home! That was just an empty room filled with more empty rooms! You know what he would consider his home? His van!

His van....

"MY VAN!! Where the crap is my van!!!"

He got up and started hitting the ground with the stick again. This time he was screaming.  
Nick took his van, his van! His life! He got that van to get away from everything! And he took it just like that because of what!? Legal reasons!?  
In the midst of his fury, he hit his bag.

He stared at the bag with wonder for a moment and started hitting it mercilessly as well.

"Why am I even bringing this dam thing with me!? What's inside it anyway!?"

Pausing his violent act he grabbed the bag, unzipped it, and ransack it's insides. 

Nothing of value, just like he thought. Some books and notebooks, a pen, lots of crumpled up papers and candy wraps and...

and....

...and...

...a lunchbox....with a note stuck to it.

"Hey Finni! Hope you have a great day, we made this for you! Hope you like it!  
Stay in school! Love yeah!" The note said, with a drawing of a fox...and a rabbit at the bottom.

...

.....

.......

"Heh...stay in school...I should have done that." He said after he felt his body jolt in pain.

He opened the lunchbox and immediately he smelled the delicious food that awaited him. Fried carrot rice and fish fillet. His stomach growled right after, not noticing he was hungry at all, because he was too focus on something else. 

He look back at the note and gave a very deep sigh. He kinda felt bad now, not in the physical way cuz he got beat up, but in a guilty way...

Nick was turning over a new leaf, and he wanted Finnick to be there with him...and here he is blaming almost everything on him...  
Judy is a good influence on Nick...that's nice...

He took a few deep breath and let his thoughts calm down. Everything is just going the wrong way...maybe his not ready to turn a new leaf with Nick. The guy already done so much and his proud of him for that...while Finnick...hasn't done anything much...

He waved the thoughts away and focused on the food in front of him, he rubbed his eyes noticing that there were tears forming, once more he inhaled the scent and grabbed a spoon. He ate in silence, and stayed where he was for the rest of the day.

 

 

Dusk was here and so finally felt the need to get back...home? ...no, apartment.

His body still ache and he didn't really got all that pent up anger out of him. He'll just have to suck it up for now, and adjust.

He got to the building and to his surprise the white dog was there waiting for an elevator, great! He'll just tag along with him again so he won't have to limp throughout the staircase.

When they got inside, the dog press the 4th floor button, Finnick notice this but didn't gave much though, maybe his going to visit a friend...  
When the elevator dinged and opened up, the fox left but the dog didn't, he was weirded out, so he glance back to the dog.

He was smiling and gave the small fox a wave, he click a button then the elevator closed...  
He must had done that enough times with the dog for him to notice something...he didn't bother himself with that and went to his apartment.

And just as he had suspected the apartment was empty...just like always...

He grabbed a pack of ice for his bruises, his headset for his tunes and went to the balcony so he could continue enjoying the air. 

The corner of the balcony seemed to be a nice spot to just sit, so he did. Placing the ice on his side, the headset on his ears and laid his head on his knees. He continued the day with quietness, with only his tunes to hear.

 

 

Nick got home to an empty apartment... That was a first for him, Finnick was always home when he got back. He dropped take out he bought on the table and continued to search the apartment.

Kitchen? No.

Bathroom? No.

His and Finnick's room? Also no.

Well that's all the room there was to search for, could he be at the park at front? The sun was already gone but his night vision would help him look.

He opened the balcony to take a look at the perfect view of the park, but he was stop when he slid the patio door open and heard a muffled music coming from the side of the balcony.

On the corner was a small sand colored fox, sitting curled up with a red headset on him. Nick gave a sigh of relief that his buddy was here, but he kinda look down?

Nick sat between the patio doors facing the living room and leaned onto Finnick giving him a nudge.

Finnick didn't respond though, so Nick nudge him a few times until the smaller one moved.

Finnick must have fallen asleep, cuz he gave out a big yawn after giving the bigger fox a glance. Slowly taking the headset off of his ears and lowering its volume, "Sup" he said, while rubbing his eyes.

"Hey mini finni" Nick replied smiling "So, what have you been- OH MY GOD!"

Nick was shock when he got a good look at the smaller one's face. He looked exhausted, his fur is all mess up, he has a bruise on his left cheek and his eyes were red.

"What the crap happened to you!?" Nick shouted, completely concerned for the smaller one, he haven't seen him all beaten up for years now. It brought back memories from their old days.

"Oh this? I...uhh...walk through a lamp post...hehe"

Both knew dam well that Nick won't buy that. He leaned in closer and gave Finnick a look of seriousness.

Finnick avoided eye contact, he scooted away to get some distance from Nick. The bag he was holding made a rustling sound, causing Nick's ears to perk up.

Nick grab Finnick's paw to give view to his body, taking a look at what that sound was.  
"An ice bag!? Finnick what happened!"

"Nothing happened..."

"This does not look like nothing!"

"It's okay, I'm fine...I didn't broke any bones..."

Nick went on and on bantering the smaller fox, until he gives out the truth his not gonna stop.

"Nick would you just SHUT UP!" Finnick growled.

He stop at this sentence and stared at Finnick. He yelled, this must be something big. He knows the smaller one way too well to know that what must have happened must be something personal. So he stop at his bantering.

"It's like you don't even know me anymore! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! Capiche!?"

Nick notice that Finnick is breathing deeply now, tears forming, making the light outside reflect on his eyes...he look so hurt...and way to exhausted, arguing may just make his state worst. He took a deep sigh and gave Finnick his word.

"Alright, I understand." He compose himself and sat correctly, still looking at the smaller one. "I'll drop it for now...But I expect an explanation alright"

He learned this from Emmitt, he told some stories on how he handles his children when they get into some trouble. The trick is to don't push it, let them tell it when they want to. It's not gonna go anywhere if one of them is in a bad mood, it'll just make things worse.

Now it was Finnick's turn to be shock, he didn't thought Nick would just back off like that. He kinda felt bad now for shouting, but he really was in no mood to tell the whole thing, especially since Nick is somehow involve in it. 

They stayed in silence for a while, only the low volume of the headset can be heard, it was indistinguishable but...was that rap music?

"Question though" Nick said, breaking the silence. Finnick's ears perked up, waiting for his question.

"After...all this" he gestured to his face. "How was the other guy? How he look like?"

Finnick just stared at the bigger fox, and slowly and quietly, he chuckled. Then it turned into a bit of laughter. Nick was smiling, happy that he got his little bud to laugh.

"You could say, they looks more mess up then me." Finnick was grinning, controlling his laughter so he could tell this part of the story.

"They!?" Nick was freaking concerned but he tried to hide it, so he won't break the mood.

"Yeah there were two of them! Three if the other guy didn't ran away."

Nick let the smaller fox tell his story, how he delivered his fist, claws and kicks. Finnick was a tough cookie, even Nick have second thoughts whether to anger the little beast. He knows how to push the little guy’s buttons though, and it hilarious to do so.

The front door opened and Judy invited herself in. She notice Nick sitting by the balcony and waved at him.

Nick smiled and waved back, he placed a finger on his mouth signaling her to stay quiet. He nod his head to the side.

Judy was confused but manage to understand it, she could hear Finnick talking but she couldn't see him, he must be at the side of the balcony. She grab the takeout they bought and brought it to the kitchen, preparing it.

Nick watch as Judy grab the takeout and as she went to the kitchen, she changed out of her uniform and into something casual, she looked good on it, like she always does. Nick on the other hand hasn't changed out of his uniform.

Finnick's rambling died down, and Nick placed a paw on his head, rubbing between his ears. He felt the smaller one leaned on to his touch, he needed some comfort, Nick would love to give him a hug but Finnick wouldn't take it, so a pet on the head would do well for now, the smaller fox's tail was wagging when he did so.

"Wanna get something to eat? We bought takeout...pizza and some other stuff to be more precise."

"Nah" Finnick replied "I'm not up to it, maybe later...I still need some alone time..."

"All right I got it, alone time. We'll be at Judy's room okay? We’ll talk more after."

"...okay"

He gave Finnick one last big rub and kiss him on the head. Finnick push him away right after. They both chuckled.

He got up and went to the kitchen to tell Judy to bring everything to her apartment, that Finnick won't be joining them for tonight. Judy was concerned but Nick knows the other fox well, so she'll ask questions later. After Nick got a quick change of clothing they grabbed the food and took most of it to her apartment.

Finnick didn't move from his spot, he now had mix feelings, not sure what to feel exactly, but what he does know is that his calm now, and things might go better now? That's still a mystery. He rubbed his eyes to clean off the tears, place his headset back on his ears and increase its volume, grabbed the bag of ice for his side, the ice melted though but it was still cold. 

For the nth time today he sat and closed his eyes, hoping to just enjoy the atmosphere, one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the guy who corrected my grammar, thank you! that is one of the reasons why I am doing this.  
> Read and review thank you :3

Judy got to her apartment with a smile on her face, like always. She place the soil she got right next to her plant by the window, then she plop down onto her couch making it creak as she gave out a loud sigh.

"It's good to be home!" She said to no one.

"Welcome back Judes!"  
"Yeah welcome back, you sound tired!"

Voices came from the other side of the wall, Judy rolled over to her back so she could reply.

"Evenings boys!" she chuckled to the wall. "Yeah been a long day, but it's finally over!"

Bucky and Pronk were Judy's next door neighbor from her last apartment and for some reason in this apartment as well. She moved out of her old apartment so she could be right near to her close friend Nick, those two on the other hand left so they could get a bigger apartment, one of them scored on his job so they could afford it now. And by destiny's will, they were neighbors again.

They found it hilarious, thinking that they would not be hearing each other again and here they are, with the good old thin walls so their voices could pass through, they needed to speak in a higher volume though. Since Judy was alone her apartment is different from Nick's, also smaller. She didn't mind, once they find a good apartment for three they'll take it, so all three of them can be roommates together. 

"Weekend!"  
"Friday night!!"

"You two have plans?"

"Going to a party with the gang!"  
"Living life while young!"

The two started roughhousing and laughing from the sounds of it, Judy laugh with them, those two area good company, something nice to have when you're alone from time to time.  
The two said their goodbye as they left and headed to the party they mentioned. 

Judy changed out of her uniform before her phone rang, it was her parents. She positioned the phone on the table so she could get a good view.

"Hey honey!"

"Hey mom! Hey dad!"

"Sweetie! How you doing!?"  
"Have you eaten yet?"  
"Are you putting on clean clothes?"  
"Did you get our package?"

"Mom Dad slow down!"

Her parents laugh as they bombarded her with questions.

"Okay so, yes I am doing fine, no I haven’t eaten yet going to join Nick for that, and of course I'm putting on clean clothes you guys raised me this way!" She watch as her parents fight for the phone to get a good view of her, they were always like that, it puts a smile on her already happy face.

"Also no, I haven't got any package yet, what you guys send me?"

"Pie, and some other stuff." Her dad got a hold of the phone "we actually just sent it just a few minutes ago."

"Aww thank you! But at this hour, really?"

"Also that's not the only thing why we called." Her mom said pushing her husband to the side to give room. "The town is planning a carnival! You should come visit! And bring Nick with you!"

"Really! When!?"

"Not sure though, they didn't gave out a date. Also Gideon is staying for a while!"

Ah Gideon, the town's Baker, also Judy's former bully. She doesn't know what happened to that country fox but he made a huge life changing path and became one of the town's respected Baker and a good friend, his business is going pretty well and she's proud of him. It would be nice to catch up with him and her other friends she grew up with.

"Alright! Alright! I'll go, just tell me when you get the date okay! And maybe I'll bring more than Nick with me"

"Is that Judy!?" Someone said outside the screen 

"Yes dearie it's your sister"

“Judy! Judy! Big Sis! Sis! Judy! I wanna see! Sis! Judy! Hi! Big Sis! Judy! Judy! Let me see! Hi Judy!”

The screen was flooded by rabbits of different colors. The phone was being grab by random paws coming from every corner of the screen.

"Kids carefully with that!"

"Hey guys!! I miss you all!!"

“When are you coming back!? We want presents! Nick! Hi Judy! I want a phone too!”

"Okay! Okay! I think that's enough, your sister needs to relax now. She had a long day."

"Awwwww"

Slowly but surely the amount of roughness on the other side of the line died down.

"Alright I pacified the stampede, well were going to go now, have fun on the weekend’s honey"  
"Bye sweetie, stay safe!"

"Bye mom, bye dad, give them a kiss for me okay."

"You know we do, every night, each and every one of them...golly there's alot of them." The screen went off ending the call.

Throughout the whole call Judy's face was smiling, and she couldn't stop, not after her family just called. She misses them yeah but that's how it is, she is going back for a visit.

She stretch out her limbs and stood up, time to head to Nick’s room and have dinner.

She invited herself in, not like she needed to anyway, Nick also barges in her apartment uninvited. She notice Nick sitting between the patio doors, he had this expression of mix feelings, his mouth was smiling, but his eyes were sad. She gave a wave.

He waved back but Judy could tell that something was wrong. He signaled her to be quiet, and gestured to his side. Judy could hear Finnick's voice telling a story in an excited tune, but it also sounded like he was exhausted. She wanted to get closer and help out on whatever was happening, but from the look of Nick's face, he wanted to do it alone.

She grabbed the plastic bag on the table and took it to the kitchen, so she could prepare it, but while doing so she kept an ear up to listen in on what the two foxes were talking about.

She was curious, the two seemed to be having a moment and she wanted to join in on them. She tried to peek but she couldn't, they have their private time and invading that would just seem rude...so she'll just have to settle on her super hearing to get some info, but it seemed to be too late, Nick stood up and went to her in the kitchen.

"Bring it to your room, Finnick isn't join joining us tonight." He said bluntly, he look sad but keeping it in.

"O-oh okay, alright I'll do that" she replied, curious and concerned as to what reason for Finnick not joining. "You should get change I'll get this stuff." 

She brought the take out to her room and prepared the table for them. Should she ask question? Or should she just leave it and let them handle the situation?  
Nick came in later after the rabbit finish fixing the table.

The fox still looked pretty down, but once he made eye contact with the rabbit he smiled, and she smiled back. The sat at the table facing each other and began to eat.

Times like these is when one should enjoy the food they'll be eating for their hungry belly, Judy's dinner is an all vegetarian meal, filled with the nutritious goodness of Cabbage! Tomato! Corn! Peas! Peanuts! Garlic and especially Carrots!! All properly mix on brown rice!! Ohh the savory goodness!!  
The rabbit was in heaven as she ate, taking her time on each bite. She glance at Nick's choice of food and saw...oh yeah, the Carnivore special...it's mostly just bugs and a few leafy plants pack in brown rice, she couldn't help but cringe as Nick took a bite of his meal, not her kind of taste. She'll get used to it though maybe one day she'll try eating those bugs.  
On the other side of the table was supposed to be Finnick's meal, it was a mixture of both Judy and Nick's, he said the small fox wasn't a choosy eater so they got the one with the most variety. The meal was left untouched. 

"So, what's up with Finnick?" She ask

"Well you know, same old grumpy ball of fur." he chuckled, giving out a weak smile.

"Aww Nick c'mon, it looked like you two were pretty down...it's good if you talk about it."

"I dunno Carrots, it was just a moment ago..."

She wanted to help, she can't just let her friend be sad all by himself, if there's something Judy can do then she'll do it right away! She set her meal to the side and gave Nick her full attention.

"I am all ears." She said, leaning on the table with both her arms.

Nick stared at her for a moment, her purple eyes showing that understanding look and sincere. She's beautiful, amazing and strong, and Nick trust her so much. She's someone he could tell almost everything and she'll still be there to support him no matter what.

So Nick told the story he knew, and he knew so little of what happened. Judy listened to the whole thing, worry and concern filled her head, also wondering what really happened.

"Right now I think...his still sulking at the balcony."

"I...I don't know what to say, is he alright?"

"Probably exhausted, I'm gonna clean him up when he’s calmed down."

"Does this happen often to you guys? What do you do?"

"Ehh I don't know...we laugh it off and find a way to get a payback."

This was not at all what Judy had expected. She though it was about school or...or something! Not this!  
She struggled with her words finding the right one to ease up Nick's feelings, but she just can't seem to get the right one.

"Listen Carrots, I know you’re trying to help, but I think this is something that needs its time." Staring into her eyes, Nick held Judy's paws. "Thank you for listening, I appreciate it, really."

It seemed as Nick has lightened up, even though she didn't do much Judy help in easing him. She's glad.

They continued on with their meal, with other subjects in mind. The time went well, filling the air with their stories and experiences, from pass events to current events. Times like these are something you'll remember once in a while, just make sure to keep it at the back of your mind.

The pizza was being devoured when Judy remembered the news she was supposed to mention.

"Oh yeah guess what" she said while her mouth was full.

"You finally got your membership card from the naturalist club! Congratulations!"

"No!" She gave a swift kick from under the table. "My mom and dad called, they said the town will be holding a carnival!" 

"And you want me to go with you..."

"Yeah! And meet the rest of my family"

"I've already formally met 28 of your sibling!"

"247 to go!"

Nick was in a pickle, though her family was pretty fun to be with, handling a hundred children was too much, he’s already handling one and he’s not doing a pretty good job at it...

"Don't worry! There's no exact date yet, and I was hoping you could bring Finnick along."

Nick's ears perk up, bring Finnick? Wasn't that like a bad idea? He looked at her with confusing trying to comprehend what she just said.

"Just here me out okay. I just thought it would be a good idea if you introduce Finnick to them."

Nick didn't said anything, he just stared, signaling her to keep talking.

"...And since it's a carnival, it'll keep him busy..."

…Stare....

"Yeah that's all I got..."

Nick gave a very deep sigh "Carrots I trust you so much...so I'll go with your plan."

"Yes!" She said to herself.

"But if anything happens I'll be blaming you."

"I take full responsibility!"

____________

 

Nick went back to his room with the leftovers in paw after Judy gave her support. Finnick was now on the couch but still curled up. He sat next to him after placing the food down.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" He said while rubbing the smaller fox between the ears.

Finnick slowly sat up and nodded his head, not making eye contact with the other fox.

Silence filled the air while Nick continued rubbing finnick's head, the small fox leaning on to his touch gave Nick a small sense of happiness...and he wanted that to go on.

Finnick lowered his head in embarrassment when his tummy grumbled, Nick chuckled and set up the leftovers they had for the younger one to eat. He sat next to him, memories from the old days came back to him as he silently watch Finnick eat his dinner. The days when the fox was smaller than he is today...when they were having it rough at the streets...running from every bad situation...and the day he found Finnick. 

He was too lost in thought but was shook back when something leaned on him, he didn't notice the other one finish eating. Finnick was now leaning on Nick's lap, still not making eye contact but was seeking for comfort. He lifted the small fox and place him in a more comfortable position on his lap and started to rub around his head.

The silence lingering in the air was nice, the soft purr that came from the one on his lap was the only thing you could hear. But when Nick lowered his rubbing on to his back the fox flinch in plain.

He lifted Finnick's shirt up on the back to see what pained him, there was a dried up scratch mark right where he placed his paw. Whoever did this did a good number on him.

"Hey c'mon, let's get you cleaned. Go get the tub and I'll get some clothes for you."

Nick watch as the smaller one limps to the bathroom in a slow manner, he went to get some clothes and ointments for him while he heard the water running from the other room.

Finnick was watching the water fill the tub, ears all droopy and depressed. He felt a tug from his shirt, and notice Nick trying to pull his shirt off of him, to get a good view on his injuries.

It was horrible, something the bigger fox would not like to see again, especially from the smaller one. There was a scratch mark on the side and a huge bruise on the other, those were the big injuries he had to treat aside from the smaller ones. He prepared the ointments but that will be for later after the bath.

The whole process was quiet, Finnick barely move on the tub so Nick had to take action and wash him himself. He had to be gentle though, the smaller one’s body ache not wanting to hurt him even further. They paused for a moment, letting the soap sink in to the fur. Nick laid his head on the side of the tub, closing his eyes since Finnick was avoiding eye contact, he felt a nudge on his head peeking to see what it was and saw the smaller fox leaning on him again, he leaned back. Giving the other one the comfort that he needs, he placed his forehead against his and giving Finnick another rub behind his head, and again he heard the other purr.

Nick dried him up with a towel minding the injuries, and he started patching him up, ointments were out, bandages was used, and yells were heard.  
Finnick now look like a half mummy, a big bandage around his chest and tummy, a gauze on his left cheek and a few more on his limbs. But it was completely cover by the oversized shirt he made Finnick wear, it was one of Nick's shirt...no wonder it was too big. Nick poured the milk he heated beforehand on a mug for the smaller one to drink, he'll need all the rest he could get and warm milk would be the best for him for now. Finnick hesitated but slowly drank the milk that was given to him.

Both foxes gave out a yawn, it was pretty late and the evening was emotionally exhausting, so they decided to go to bed. He escorted smaller one to his door and gave him a pet before he went to his room and call it a night.

"H-hey Nick..."

Nick turned around to the other fox who was looking at him with droopy eyes.

"Listen I'm-I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"I yelled at you earlier, and-and acted kinda off and all..."

He was struggling with his word, finding the right way to say it. He was trying, and that was good.

"Hey" Nick said, stopping the smaller fox in his sentence. "Wanna sleep next to me tonight?" 

Though they were all covered in fur Nick could clearly see the red forming on the smaller ones face.

"Wah-what? Next to you...? We-well if you're asking...and...and..."

"Okay, okay." Nick chuckled, leaning down to Finnick's eye level. "Let me rephrase that. I want you to sleep next to me tonight."

Finnick avoided eye contact again, mouth half open trying to find a word but nothing came out, and so instead of answering he ran to his room and closed the door.

"Guess that's a no..." Nick mumbled to himself. He opened the door to his room but before he could go in, Finnick's door opened. The small fox has a pillow in his paw using it to hide his face. Slowly he walk to Nick and slammed his head to Nick's legs.

"And I guess that's a yes." 

He lifted the fox up to his arms and entered the room, turning the fan on, unfolding the blanket and went to bed.

Nick laid awake for a while, letting the smaller one to fall asleep first while he rubs his head and listen to his purrs. These moments were rare for the two, though they have shared beds before, Finnick rarely let's Nick hold him this close to his chest. He slowly went to grab his phone…and something else... and carefully taking a picture without waking the smaller one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARRO! first of all shout out to the guy who mentioned my incorrect grammar usage, thank you! one of the reasons why I'm writing this is to improve.
> 
> Next shout out is for those special readers who's been motivating me to do this! you guys know who you are! there may be a few of you but you are very special to me!
> 
> Now for the bad news! I was sick when I made this so instead of focusing on getting better I was working on this on my phone! living healthy! so this may be a disappointing one, sorry in advance. I may have made the characters go OOC since I was also OOC when making this... but still hope you enjoy!

The bed was just as soft as it should be, making sleep a priority when you gets on it, especially when you're completely exhausted from last night's event. Nick snored quietly as the sun slowly rose up to the surface. In his arms a small fennec fox curled on top of him.

Finnick was already awake because of his injuries causing pain when positioned incorrectly. He didn't move, enjoying his spot on Nick's chest, hoping to go back to sleep before the sun gets any higher. He could hear the other's heart beat in a calm pace, it was a nice melody to soothe his pain away, and slowly drift back to sleep.

Nick awoken moments later, his body getting used to waking up early for duty...he blames Judy for that, the rabbit manages to find ways to get him up when he's too lazy to even move, constant phone calls, barging into his apartment, hiding an alarm clock somewhere in the room...ALARM!

He clumsily grabbed his phone from his side and tried to turn of the alarm before it!-BEEP BEEP BEEP! - Too late. His fat finger kept missing the icon he needed to press to turn it off but he was able to do so. Well that got his adrenaline up...

He was supposed to be on duty today but forgot to adjust his alarm last night, Judy managed to get Nick and her a day off, making it a whole weekend...why did she get them a day off?

He took a peek on the small fox that was still asleep under his arm, the pacifier he placed in his mouth didn't fall off making Finnick look twice as adorable as he already is. He giggled at the sight but he had a small problem...he couldn't get up.

"Good morning Finni."

No response...yup he's asleep, this is gonna be difficult.

He needed to get up and do his morning routine, and he couldn't do that while Finnick was asleep on top of him. He placed his paws around the small fox and he slowly rolled over to get him on the bed and not on him. But it seems that won't be happening, the smaller fox as a death grip on Nick's shirt, meaning leaving him on the room to sleep was not an option.

"Finnick you're adorable but c'mon!" Nick said to himself.

He didn't have a choice now, he cradled the sleeping fox on his arms, left the room and on to his morning routine, which was brushing his teeth, making breakfast and then laze around the couch. He had to be very slow keeping in mind of the fennec's bruises.

He heard a door opening from outside the room and from the direction it seemed to came from Judy's room. He slowly walk to the front door to not disturb the fox on his arms.

Judy just got out of her room when Nick pop his head out of his room.

"Oh hey Nick! Morning!"

"Sssshhhhhhh" he exclaimed quietly and quickly.

"What?" Judy said in a hush tone, noticing the small fox in his arms. "Why are you carrying him?"

"He has a good grip on my shirt, I can't get him off."

"Awww, that is so...just so..." She was grinning so much and losing her words "Awww"

"Whatever." He said unimpressed of her expressions "So what's our plan for today?"

"Our plan?" She said raising a brow "what do you mean?"

"We-well you did get us a day off, I thought you made plans for us."

"Uh no, I have plans. You see this get up? I'm going out with Fru Fru today."

"Wha- what? Then why did you get me a day off?"

"Well because I can, and I think I made a good call cuz Finnick here." gesturing to the small fox rubbing his head "needs some time with you."

"Oh great, you're gonna leave me in my time of need." Finnick squirmed from the sudden touch, Nick put him back to comfort by gently bouncing him.

"You sir had enough drama from last night, and from the looks of it" she softly brush her paw on Finnick's gauze "you have it under control."

And he did, he manage to get Finnick to calm down a lot, made him eat, bathed him, and patch him up. If it wasn't for Emmitt's advice to back off, things would have gone sour.

"I better go now, can't keep Fru waiting. Give me a call if you need anything alright?"

Before Judy could go far she turned back.

"Oh yeah and Nick...you know you could have just taken your shirt off. That thing isn't even a tight fit."

He examined the shirt he was wearing and she was right, he could have just taken it off so the smaller one could have been left in the room undisturbed. He showed an expression of defeat that Judy could clearly see.

"Dumb fox"

 

 

Finnick slowly awoken from his slumber covered in a huge blanket, he shoved all of it away from him to get some space. First thing he saw was Nick's shirt next to him, then the stars hanging in the ceiling meaning he was back in his room. He felt better not completely but better, though he could still use some sleep he'll do that later, he could think clearly now too, his body still ache but it wasn't as bad as yesterday.

He got out of the huge blanket and went straight to the kitchen where Nick was sitting drinking coffee. He hop into the chair next to him and laid his head on the table, he was about to greet him but was stop when he notice the pacifier in his mouth, so he spat it out.

"Good morning..."

"It's almost noon."

"...good almost noon."

Both foxes gave out a chuckle.

"How you feeling lil bud?"

"Better...way better." Finnick said as he stretch out his limbs and gave out a big yawn.

Nick went ahead and got him a meal, setting it up in front of the smaller one. He sat across him, giving off a huge smile while he sip his coffee.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh nothing" he said, pausing to look at Finnick's confused face. "Let's just say I have a surprise for you today."

Finnick's ears perked up. "What kind of surprise?"

"It's a surprise, you're not supposed to know anything."

Well this was new, Nick doesn't usually do surprises, or gifts. If anything this would probably be just a joke to cheer him up and for laugh, so expecting anything big is out of the option.

"Okay...knowing you it's probably gonna be lame..."

"Oh I am hurt! Really hurt! Especially when I'm throwing myself out there for you."

Throwing himself? Okay now he's curious. "Okay okay! What do I have to do to get this "surprise" of yours?"

"Nothing really, just finish up, get dress and let's go out." Nick said having that signature sly grin of him.

And so he did, in a slow pace since Finnick has no idea what's going to happen. They left the building shortly after, Nick suddenly covered Finnick's eyes with his paws and started making a drum roll sound.

"Dude what are you doing?"

"It's for suspense, just play along." After a small walk to the front of the building he uncovered Finnick's eyes. "Tada!"

"Uh... What am I looking at here?" He doesn't see anything, they were in front of the street and the park in front of the building. There were just animals walking and cars passing through, he looked around more until he spotted- his van.

"MY VAAAaaaahahaha!" He screamed and ran like a child who found cool toy, to the direction of where the van was parked, ignoring all the cars that almost hit him, he was supposed to be injured how could that little guy run so fast?

Nick followed, apologizing to the drivers.

Finnick spread his arms as far as he can and hugged the van from the front. Tears and laughter were emitting from the smaller fox, the very thing that got him out of that he'll hole he was in is now back in front of him. He went to open the driver's seat but it was lock. Finnick went to Nick when he got closer.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" He was hopping like a gleeful child that he was, his jumps are pretty high too. Judy would do anything to see Finnick like this.

Once the van was unlock Finnick jumped right into the driver's seat and screamed even louder, ransacking almost everything and checking if anything went out of place the last time he was there. Nick just watch the other as he enjoys the insides of the van, he'll tire himself soon then they'll go with the plan he had in mind.

It took Finnick a few more minutes before he calmed down and took the driver's seat. "Let's go! Get in!"

Nick grabbed the other by the scruff and placed him on the passenger's seat and took his place. "You're not driving."

"Aww c'mon!"

"Sorry bud but I can't let you drive, you know the rules."

The smaller one pouted but didn't pester, being an officer of the law means you have to be all goody goody and follow rules. He grabbed his sun glasses and turned to his tunes, placing it in a high volume, now this wasn't against the law!

The time was filled with music to Nick's displeasure not knowing what the songs were even saying, good thing there were a few English in there. Finnick was bobbing his head with the music, and sticking his head out when he felt like it.

The van came to a halt when Nick parked it at Savannah Square. Finnick was confused on why he stopped here of all places.

The red fox turned the tunes off and spoke. "Finnick I need you to listen and keep whatever is going to happen a secret, ok?"

The moment of pause made the suspense unbearable. "Okay, you got my word."

"What do you say...if we...go do another scheme?"

"Wow what!? A-are you serious right now?" His eyes went wide, he was dumbfounded, Nick going back to the hustling business?

"As serious as I can be."

"Are you sure? Y-you know that this isn't entirely legal, plus you're a cop!"

"Word doesn't travel fast to be honest. Judy's the one who got her face up on broadcast, while I didn't get a single shot. Only a few animals knows my stats right now."

Finnick questions that statement, the animals back at Slum Avenue knew that Nick was a cop now...but they did mistaken Finnick for one as well, that one wasn't true so their line of Intel wasn't something to brag about.

"Also what we're going to do IS legal, I still have my permits and everything."

"Wha-what if a cop saw you?"

"Got it covered, I know all the spots where they'll be patrolling, we'll just have to avoid those and we're good."

"Dude! You could get in trouble for this."

"It's worth the risk. I haven't spent much time with you, and this pretty much the only thing we do together."

Oh this was big, really big. What has gotten into that red fox's head? He worked way too hard to get to the spot of where he is today, and he plans to throw it out just like that!?

"So that "turning over a new leaf" speech thing you gave me wasn't true huh? You're as sly as ever."

"Hey! I am still doing that, it's just...it doesn't happen in a day okay, it takes time... And old habits die hard..." Nick was sentimental, it was showing that he was also troubled in this new life of his. "So...what's your answer?"

Finnick was tempted, very tempted. This is what he'd wanted to do for a while, go back to the scamming business, but he already kinda made a note to himself that he'll adjust for Nick's sake, and now he's the one pushing him into it again...it was a tough choice.

"I'll let you drive."

"Okay I'm in."

That was easy. "Alright! We're back in business!"

"Yeah! So what the plan?"

"Well I was thinking, since it's been more than a year, let's do the one that started this whole shenanigan." Giving the other one a wink.

"Oh hoho! Really that one? I don't have my stuff."

Nick grabbed a bag from the back and threw it at Finnick's seat.

"Get your diaper on, were going hustling."

 

 

 

They were walking to the venue spot, acting all casual as they should be, but they can't help feel a little nervous.

"You remember the drill right? I'll do all the talking, and you stay as cute as you are."

Finnick nodded eagerly, he was wearing his elephant suit and a pacifier on his mouth, meaning his not allowed to talk, only make noises.

There was always something when Finnick puts on that suit, it reminded him of a lot of stuff, like his other runs with Nick but sometimes it was those days when he haven't met Nick yet...

"I may be a little rusty so try and cover for me when something bad happens okay."

This is it! Their first run for a long time, both were excited and nervous but that just adds up to Finnick's cuteness meter, which was good. This better go as smooth as it should, Nick put a lot of though and hard work into this.

And here they are, Jumbeaux's Cafe. The shop that's sells one of the biggest servings in Zootopia, elephant size. Finnick hasn't gone near this place since the last time, but hey! They hustled this place once, and they can do it again.

The two went in line, from the looks of it they were the only small mammals in the building. Judy was the one who they caught from the last run, Finnick wonders who'll be the next sucker to fall for his act.

They were now next to order, once Nick starts talking that's when the plan begins.

"Hello sir, one jumbo pop please, for my boy here."

"What!? No no no no! No foxes! Get out of here, I'm not serving you!" The elephant cashier said, he's the owner of the cafe, Jerry Jumbeaux jr. The guy was pretty harsh on other animals just like last time.

"Oh would you please? He just got out of the hospital, and he wanted to celebrate it with one of your jumbo pops." He gestured to the gauze in Finnick's cheek.

"Pft, yeah hospital, you were probably the one who put him there."

"What! I would never!"

This was probably Finnick's que to but in, he grabbed the hood of his onesie and covered his face with it. And started making "toot" sounds. He heard a few costumers making an "Awww" sound.

"Wait a minute I remember you! You were here last year! That cop isn't around now so you are not getting anything from me!"

The debate kept going, Nick talking his way in while Finnick tried to appeal the audience to their favor. But a last it didn't seem to work, Nick was running out of lines and Finnick was running low on air, once both were completely drained they called it quits, but they still have that last move to use.

"Alright sir, I understand." Nick leaned into Finnick's eye level. "I'm sorry little guy daddy can't get what you want for today, let's just settle for a regular one okay?" He gave Finnick a kiss in the forehead.

The smaller one gave out a loud whimper making it audible for everyone in the room to hear, he could see some of costumers giving off sad expressions. And that was their last move, they paused for a moment waiting for anyone to take pity, but no one did. They slowly left the building Nick shushing the other's whimper, but before they could reach the door someone called their attention.

"Hey wait!" A female elephant wearing heavy makeup took the stage. She faced Jerry. "I'll buy the jumbo pop!"

"What!? For them!?"

"I'm allowed to don't I?"

They got outside and that's when they thanked the lady for her gesture.

"Oh look at him he's just so adorable!" She carried the smaller one with her trunk and made him fly like an airplane. "A small little guy like you wanting to be a big elephant can just melt anyone's heart."

Finnick was surprise to be carried so high, but he just kept tooting all the way. He really did like elephants, and other big animals out there, being so small was just annoying for him. But in a life like his, those are something he shouldn't be mentioning.

"Thank you so much ma'am, you made this little guy so happy today. Fifteen dollars right?"

"Oh no! No need to pay me, it is my pleasure to help make him happy." She gave the smaller one's cheek a squeeze with her trunk.

Finnick gave the lady a big hug because of her kind gesture and also for feeling sorry that she was the sucker they caught today. After giving one last toot to each other they left the scene. Once they were out of sight the two foxes gave each other a fist bump.

Phase one complete! And phase one is the hardest one, so the rest of the plan should go smoothly. Melting the jumbo pop, icing it back up in Tundra Town, selling the pawsicle (Finnick just have to hide next to a garbage can and collect the sticks), then sell the sticks in Rodentia!

And it all went completely well! They ran back to the van before they did anything else. After getting a bit of distance from the scene of the crime they slowly let out a laughter.

Finnick was now the one driving the van just like Nick promise, his bit of laughter caused the van to drive into a weird patter, but they didn't care, they had a blast today. They completely miss this feeling, making money the way they know how.

They got back to the apartment and started counting the money they earned.

"120 dollars!" Finnick yelled

"We must have been rusty, we could have gotten more."

"You've been rusty! I've been shaking my butt in that cafe for a good few minutes."

This! This is what Finnick was talking about, being back in the business. He was gleaming with joy in his face, and Nick was there too. He freaking miss that red fox.

"So when's the next hustle?"

"We probably shouldn't do this too much, I need to get a good schedule of the patrol so we could avoid them."

"Alright! You're the guy with the info!" Finnick said with a big smile on his face, he just couldn't contain himself of what he was feeling. So he ran and jump into Nick's arms.

"Wow there buddy what's up?"

"Nothing! It's just, I had fun today!"

"So you like the surprise I prepared? Not so lame huh?"

"Okay...okay, I was kinda skeptical but you know me." He was squirming in his arms trying to show how much he enjoyed the day.

Nick fought back by tickling the smaller fox causing him to laugh even harder. The rest of the day went by while the two foxes were wrestling, giggling and cleaning up.

Dinner came by so Nick had to go out and get some food for them, but before he could leave the room Finnick got his attention.

"Hey Nick, thank you...really."

"Are you going soft?"

"No really, I know you did all this to cheer me up and it really did. And I really appreciate it, you did all that even though you're a cop now...so."

Finally, the smaller one was getting a soft spot, Nick was trying to get that spot for years now. Who knew that caring for the little guy was the only way to get to that.

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything. It was all worth it." He gave Finnick a smile, and he smiled back. "Especially since I got to see you in a diaper again."

Nick managed to leave and avoid the picture frame that Finnick threw at him.

 

 

 

Nick left the building to get some food but before he did that he has some business to take care of.

A huge car parked across the street honked getting Nick's attention, he went straight to the car and took the passenger's seat. The atmosphere inside was intense, everything suddenly turned serious.

"So how much did you make?"

"About 120 dollars" Nick replied.

*slam* "that's it! That's all you got!?"

"Listen I need more time! I-i..."

The two was silent for a long moment, the other not breaking eye contact, but then both of them just couldn't keep it in and started laughing.

"So how did it go?" A female elephant said between laughs.

Nick giving a sigh of relief he spoke "really well, he doesn't suspect a thing."

"Mission accomplish!" She gave Nick a high five, for a job well done.

"Francine thank you so much for your help!"

"It was nothing! Haha" she was blushing trying to hide her happiness. "So tell me, how'd I do? Was I too much or something?"

"Well...you went overboard with the makeup that's for sure but other than that you did good."

"Haha! Drama class is paying off!" The whole car was bouncing from her joy.

"Again thank you, you have no idea on what kind of a pickle I was in, you made him very happy."

"Nick you're too much. Anything for a fellow officer, also you're the one who made all those phone calls, do you even know how hard it is to get Jerry to get in on this?"

"He said he's not a pretty good liar. I should probably give him a proper thanks."

"Yeah! Had to give him like a rush lesson."

Francine bought out two coffee cups giving the other one to Nick, they talked about that weird adventure for a while making the day an eventful one when it shouldn't have been.

"How much do I owe you and the rest of your gang?"

"Nick no like I said, no need to pay, it is my pleasure to help make him happy. I'll tell the others."

"But that wasn't the deal."

"I know, I know. But you did all this just for him, to cheer him up. That's what I call a determined dad."

"I'm not his dad...I'm not father material." For the nth time why is everybody calling him like that?

"Heh say what you want, but what you just did there IS father material."

There was a moment of silence, finishing up the coffee they have in paw, Nick was in deep thought, was he father material? He doesn't even know how to be one since he himself never had a father.

"Bring him to HQ once in a while, let him meet the other officers." Said Francine.

Oh great, make him meet the rest of the ZPD, another bad idea. Why is everybody trying to meet the kid?

"Not gonna happen."

"Suit yourself, but everybody is gonna love him, I guarantee it."

"How are you so sure?"

"Have you seen his face?! He's freaking cute, especially in that suit! Everybody is just gonna eat him up."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Just think about it okay?"

Francine took the empty cup and threw it at the back, Nick jump off her car. After saying goodbye to his fellow officer and friend he went to get dinner ready, grabbing his wallet and opening it he notice that it was completely empty.

"Oh yeah, Finnick has all my money..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to update here as well, haha.  
> really sorry if you are following this story in this site, but whatever~

_"Get it away from me!"_

_"Move it you short stack!"_

_"Ugh its here."_

_"It's so small and weird."_

_Those were some of the words the small fox would constantly hear, though it won't linger too much in his head because he can't actually understand what those word meant. So the words would just pass right through him, just like everyone else in the house, they would ignore him when he tries to get their attention. He never knew why, they just did._

_It was a weird place to put a small fox in, the orphan house that takes small mammals like him was already full (or just wouldn't take in a fox), so agreements were made to put him with the bigger kids, by bigger they mean by size. He was the only mammal in the whole house that was less than a feet tall, the next one was a 5 foot rhino._

_They said the building had space but it's as crowded as one would think, maybe because he was so small they could just fit him in in one of the old boxes, It would save a lot of money too...so they did just as that, they gave him a pillow and a blanket and told him to sleep where ever he wants, he turned it into a game though, find all the most comfortable spot in the building, so one day he could share it to the next small animal that comes in._

_The building was huge, way too huge for him but he didn't care, it made him believe that one day he'll be able to reach that ceiling, just like one of those kids do when they pass under the door. The other kids didn't pay much attention to him, or maybe they didn't notice him at all and he didn't mind that as well. He sat quietly at the side and watch them have fun when they were outside, it was just something he likes to do, especially when an elephant jumps and the whole ground shakes, it always makes them look so cool when that happens, when the small one jumps nothing shakes at all, but one day it will though, once his all big and strong just like them._

_They were required to go to school so that was unavoidable, he always gets left behind when they leave in the morning, he has to put twice the effort just so he could walk side by side with the other kids. School was nice he gets notice there a lot not like in the orphan house, he gets to play with the other big animals too, they push him around and call him names he doesn't understand, and then they laugh. He shares his lunch with them when they ask and they ask pretty often, sometimes when they're really hungry they don't leave some for him, it was alright though they were big and needed the food for their big tummies. Class hours were also fun, some kids throw papers at him when the teacher wasn't looking, he picks it up and tries to read the words inside but he couldn't read yet, so he keeps it all stack in his bag, so one day he'll know what the nice things they were trying to tell him._

_One day…_

_One day…_

_One day…all of those will…happen…right?_

Finnick was shook out of his thoughts when a crumpled paper hit him, he hears laughing from the background as he tries to compose himself in his seat. He picked up the paper that landed on his desk and looked inside it, it was blank, must be just a scrap. He wonders what was written in the papers that he collected over the years, he tried to find them once he learned how to read, but it just disappeared from his bag.

It has been a good few weeks, he and Nick has been doing their schemes as secretly as possible and as many chances they can get. Nick said it was difficult to get a good route since there were a lot of patrols on weekdays, but weekends were a sure run.

But that doesn't mean that's all Finnick's been doing, school was still a problem for him.

"Move it short stack!" A bear yelled after he pushes someone out of his way, a few laughs were heard from his friends. That line brings back a lot of memories, sometimes things just never change, these kids were just like the ones from his last school. How he wish so badly to just get away from that

Recess and lunch may be the student's favorite time but for him it's not, it keeps reminding him that his alone and he has nothing to do but dwell on the past to keep him occupied. Classes were a good distraction but not when you over hear the students making fun of you behind your back, or right in front of you.

Being alone is something his used to, he already was before he even met Nick so this was just a refresh of memory. But something was off, he didn't mind it at all back then, but now it kinda does for some reason.

It has already been 3 months since Finnick started attending classes but here he is, still sitting with some students he's not familiar with and no one to talk too. Like how he is, Finnick isn't very social or he has no idea how to interact with others his age, so making any friends at all was a difficult task. You never really needed those stuff when you're at the streets, all you have to do was to be tough, quick, cunning, and smart. Friends was something you need when you're trying to get the same prize, split the reward then you're gone, that's how it works. This was somehow the opposite, you need to be friendly, nice and forgiving is what the adults say, not the kind of environment Finnick is used too.

Suddenly the bell rang and almost half of the class yelled in excitement.

Nick said he was going to pick him up today, so that's something to be happy about. He packed his things and ran through the hall, but before he could reach the gate he was tripped over.

Standing up and looking back to see who trip him, it was a grey wolf. He glared but didn't say anything and continued on to the gate, but we was stop by another wolf, and a hyaena.

"Hey there lil guy, where do you think you're going?" the wolf said with a smug face.

"Where do you think? The bell just rang, didn't you hear?" Finnick growled.

"Oh ho ho! His a fighter! Kinda surprising for a runt."

They drag Finnick into the side of the campus to get away from the eyes that they were attracting.

"What do you want!?"

"Ooh feisty! Listen were going to ask you nicely, you see we need a little cash for our little project."

"And you seemed to be the nicest one we've seen in the whole campus so..."

The wolf grabbed Finnick's arms with just one paw and lifted him up, throwing his bag to the hyena. God being small was irritating.

"So were just going to, you know, grab what we can since you're so nice and all."

"Hey! Let go of me! And don't touch my stuff!" He tried to wiggle out of the hold but he couldn't. So he tried to bite what he could.

"Wow hey! We got a biter! That's cute."

"Don't call me cute!" He snarled

"Or what? You think you can beat us? Yeah right don't make us laugh."

Oh Finnick knows full well that he can beat the crap out of this three jerks, he could go toe to toe with those two huge tigers from before so these little midgets were just plainly playing the wrong cards. But he was in school, so going to any actual fight would be a bad idea...or maybe it was a good idea?

Even though they were at the side of the campus there were still students around, and all of them were just looking, and turning a blind eye. As expected from kids, Finnick wouldn't blame them, if he was face in a situation like this he'd do the same, it was not a business they should get involved in.

They were ransacking his bag, and they look completely disappointed, go figure the bag is just as empty like the last time he opened it...minus the lunchbox.

"The kid doesn't have anything!"

"What!?"

Finnick was smirking, at the three idiots, obviously wasted their time and effort for nothing.

"You laughing at us!?"

"Well if you call this laughing then yeah!"

"That's it! No one makes fun of us like that!" The wolf yelled. The students that were around started to leave predicting that things are going to get messy.

"Bring him to the back!"

Now things are getting interesting, though Finnick may have just healed from his last injuries his prepared to take this one, and this time his going to tell Nick all about it.

They were going to bring him to the back of the campus where there will be no eyes around, which was good so Finnick could show these bozos what a big mistake they made by picking him as their target, all he has to do was wait and-

"Hey!"

All four mammal ears perk up in surprise, and look at where the voice came from.

And there standing at the other side was an otter, he had his paws curled into a fist, face shows courage and standing firmly (but Finnick could tell that he was scared).

"Y-you guys better let that fox go!" The otter said, trying to be intimidating in front of them.

"Huh" the wolf said, a good minute pass of nothing happening but a weird staring contest of three vs one. Then the three walk the other direction to continue on their plan.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Getting the other three's attention again.

"Hey kid do you really want to get involved in this?"

"You're going to hurt that fox! I'm not just gonna stand and watch just like the others!"

"His a fox! We're just, you know toughening him up so when he's a criminal and all he could take it."

"Doesn't matter! Hurting him is wrong."

That otter was determined, and walking straight to a cliff. Though Finnick could handle the situation himself the otter came out of nowhere playing the hero, so he just stays quiet and watches what happens next, while he dangles from the Wolf's grip.

"So what? You want to join him?"

"No! But I can't let you guys take him!"

"Can a small otter like you even do anything about this?"

"No but I know someone who can." The otter was shaking earlier but now he showed that peak of confidence. "His dad is already waiting for him at the gate, and just a few steps from here I'm in an open area for the others to see, I could just scream and get everyone's attention."

The three got irritated, they chose the wrong time and place to do this, now they're paying for it by getting outsmarted by an otter. They could get in a lot of trouble if continued on with their plan, they drop the fox on the ground and quietly left the scene to the back of the campus, after giving a visible growl to the smaller mammals.

"I hate school" Finnick mumble while he laid on the ground.

"That was scary, you okay?" The otter got closer to help him up.

Finnick refused the paw and stood up by himself, grabbing his bag and leaving the crime scene.

"H-hey! I just saved you."

"Yeah? Well thanks, and that all you'll get from me."

Finnick walk back to the front of the campus, the otter followed him trying to get his attention.

"Those guys are big jerks aren't they? Picking on you when you didn't do anything."

"..."

"Umm so my name's Co-"

"Listen dude, I know you're trying to be friendly and all but I don't think you should be getting near me."

The otter stop from his track, he was shock from the others negativity.

"Why?"

"..."

"Is-is it because... You're a fox?"

"Yes, exactly like that, heard what he said? I'm a criminal once I'm all grown up."

"...well that's unfair..."

"..."

"All because he said so doesn't mean it's true. Don't let it get to you."

"..."

"Not all foxes are like that."

"Yeah...but some of us are."

The otter gave him a confused look, clearly never met someone like Finnick...so otter better toughen up then, the world isn't filled with butterflies and rainbows all over.

Finnick looked around but didn't saw his van or a police car nearby. "I though you said someone was waiting for me?"

"Oh that, I just made it up." The otter said smiling to himself "Pretty smart huh? I sometimes see you waiting for a ride here so I thought of using that, made those three run, haha."

Impressive but that all it is, Finnick didn't respond nor look back at the otter, and just stood there waiting for Nick to come by. The otter felt awkward of the sudden silence when the otter tried to strike a conversation so he said his goodbye and left Finnick alone.

Moments later Finnick spotted his van and began to wag his tail and hop a little, as the van got closer his actions got even more noticeable. He didn't wait for the van to even park properly, when he got in range he opened the door and hopped right in.

The small fox was extra talkative and energetic today, he was planning out new schemes they could do when the time comes and how to spend the money. He notice that he's been able to save up more cash ever since Nick invited him in to the apartment. He didn't have to worry about buying (or stealing) food, keeping the van gas up, scraping for cloths to keep him warm on cold days, or mending his own wounds like the old days, Nick got all of that covered, meaning Finnick needs to pay him back...a lot, he already owns some animals some money and Nick being in that list is too much.

Since they're back in business the smaller one now has a source of income, he'll just have to save up some more so he doesn't have to be a burden to Nick. He'll also needs to find a way to get himself kick out of school too, Nick's just wasting his money on this joke he put Finnick in to, he doesn't need that, he could easily survive without that "education" they've been saying they need to get a job. It's been a few minutes in the ride and Nick barely said anything.

"Yow Nick what's up? You look pretty tired."

"Oh, sorry bud...it's been kinda harsh in the precinct. There's been alot of cases lately and we've got our paws too full." Nick didn't went to any details knowing the others lack of interest of the subject.

He looked pretty haggard, balancing his time has been pretty difficult, an officer of the law during the day and a "stealthy con artist" during the time day wasn't looking. It was the only way to keep the kid busy and out of trouble, he had to do something.

"Well you know...you could always quit~"

Nick didn't respond knowing that it was a joke or a rhetorical statement.

"Anyway you ready for tonight's run!? I'm all prepared for any cheek pinching they gonna give me." The smaller one said while he plays with his cheeks.

"Bud I'm sorry but can we skip a few run for a while?"

"Wh-what!? But you said there's a hole in the patrol tonight!"

"I know but it's been really busy, there has been a lot of break-in in random buildings, some theft so we need to be awake when we're needed, can't do that while I'm asleep now can I?"

Finnick just sat and pouted, he was all prepared for their next run and Nick just went and canceled it just like that. Maybe he could do it himself?

"Aww c'mon don't give me that look."

No response.

Nick grab a comb from the side and hold it like a microphone "This just in our little fennec fox is all sad because of the lack of attention he is getting, what will he do? Find out on our next episode of-"

Finnick threw a notebook at the other, it went pass Nick and flew outside hitting someone else.

"Dude I'm driving here!"

"Fine! Fine...go do your cop business."

They left it like that, Nick too exhausted to continue on with the conversation, Finnick just being him didn't pester on. They reach the apartment moments later after getting a few fruit shakes to calm their nerves.

"Why don't you hang out with some of your friends from school?"

Finnick gave him a look of confusion, irritation, and some other stuff that doesn't involve any positive feelings, while sipping his fruit shake.

"Just stay out of trouble okay? Can you do that?"

"Hah! Now that's something I can't promise!"

The two foxes waved goodbye as they go on to their path, as the van got farther Finnick turned around and gave the building a look.

"Hello again empty apartment..."

 

____________

 

"We got another victim of the switcheroo...1163 Hill Street Savannah Central...she claims it happened during her coffee break...alright I'll bring in a full report later. So ma'am would you please direct me to the location?"

As the lady escorts the officer to the mentioned area there was a weasel silently listening from the background. With a smile and plan in mind he follows the two mammals in a safe distance.

Duke Weaselton, a weasel from appearance to heart, one of the petty crooks of Zootopia. His not very well known which is a good thing, low profile is an advantage...though the ZPD knows him full well...

As he gets closer he leans in to hear the conversation.

"I'm really sorry but I don't really know how it happened."

"It's alright ma'am just tell me what happened around here."

The lady said her whole purse was switch with another identical purse, what was left with her was just full of paper and rock to match the size and weight, she did not notice the switch until she got back to the office. And from the looks of it the snickering weasel hiding behind the store sign was the culprit. She didn't mention anything about seeing a weasel after the talk they had, which was all Duke wanted to know, the lady didn't notice him at all when he made the switch meaning his in this clear!

His gotten pretty good in this, selling pirated DVD's wasn't working well so he had to switch professionals, and this is much better, and completely fun. Time to check the spoils! He ran to the location where he hid the lady's purse, it better be something because he made a clean get away with this one.

*Oof* *thud*

He stumbled as he hit someone in the alley way he was taking, mind went rush as to why was someone even there of all places. He stood up and went to fight mode in case the other was here for the purse as well.

"Watch where you going!"

"Wow no way."

The other stood up, dusting off his clothes and looking at Duke, he was surprised at what he saw.

"Finnick?"

"Duke? I thought you were dead, or at least be in prison by now."

"Same here, haven't seen you for...I don't know how long. Where you've been? And screw you! You freaking ditch me!"

"What I'd do!?"

"You said we were gonna do another run in Tundratown! And you sir! Did. Not. Show. Up!"

Oh yeah, so that's how he left things with the weasel. Nick's timing isn't always good, he completely forgot about his plans that day when the older fox showed up.

"Must have survive the winter since you're still here."

"Whatever! Get out of the way!"

The weasel went pass Finnick and started ransacking the pile of clothes that was laying around.

"What this is what you've been doing? Must have been really hard for you lately."

Duke didn't respond, he continued to dig up on the pile until he was carrying three different bags. He gave Finnick a tongue before going on to his business.

"What are those?" He followed Duke to whatever direction his going to.

"Buzz off fur ball, these are my catch. Am not sharing it with a kid."

"Real mature for someone who just stuck his tongue at me, just tell me what you got there."

"My catch!"

"Just show me!" He started grabbing the bag from Duke.

"Mine! Steal your own stuff!"

"So it's stolen! Now I'm even more curious!"

"Why are you so persistent?"

"Because I'm bored!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll show you just get off me!"

Haha! Finnick wins this round!

They reach an area where Finnick was not familiar of, they had to take alot of detours to avoid anyone noticing the bag but they manage to get there in one piece. The place look like a storage area? There were small warehouses lined up, and there was an area that looked like a garage, Duke led him to one of them where he claims that he "own" the storage. They went in using the window instead of the front door.

"Here we are!"

The whole room was filled with bags of different shapes, sizes, brands and color. Finnick just gave a nod as to not knowing what they are for.

"You stole this much bags? You've been busy."

"Hah I wish, I just found these."

Duke drop the bags and started emptying its insides, sorting out what's valuable and what's not. There was a wallet, I.D., a phone, camera, and a lunch box. "Free lunch!" He did the same with the other bags he stole.

Duke explained his master plan, how he got the bags and how his been using it for the good of himself. It seems he's been doing this for a while and his scheme has gotten to the ZPD and called the case "the switcheroo" the name wasn't even well thought of.

"That face...I know that face." Duke said pointing at Finnick.

"What face? I'm not making any face."

"That's the face when you want in on something. Nope, no can do."

"Aww c'mon! Can't you just let me tag along?"

"Reasons short stack is! One, Nick is a cop and we know full well you hang around him. Two, I heard that thing happened in the bar in Slum Avenue. And four, I heard they'll beat anyone else up who gets close with you guys. So no! Go find your own playground."

"You got guts for talking like that to me!"

"Well of course I have! I have the upper paw here, I'm two feet taller than you! And I have the reflexes of a cheetah! So get out of here!"

"We split it 50/50."

"I said get out! I've been well on my own so get!"

"Fine 60/40 I'll throw in some pawsicles."

Duke drag Finnick outside and threw him in the street. "I don't want no business with you! Every mammal for themselves now."

"You leave me with no choice Weselton! Don't make me use my secret weapon!"

"Would you just go!"

"Fine! Here goes." Finnick didn't really wanted to do this because it's too childish but it was his last resort. He inhaled deeply trying to get as much air as he could...and then he screamed and ran.

"Niiiiiccckkk!"

Finnick didn't get too far before he got tackled into the ground by a weasel trying to cover his mouth with a paw.

"Fine! Fine! Fine! Just shush! Don't you dare get any ZPD in here!"

"It was a mistake taking me to your hideout!"

"I said shush! I'll let you tag along! You happy!?"

Finnick wins round two.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to update in this website... lol

"Ready for round 4?"

"I seriously thought I wouldn't have to dress up in this..."

"Well if you're going to be part of this you better work!"

They were at Duke's hideout preparing the run for the day, Finnick was changing into his elephant onesie while Duke was grabbing the bags that they'll be using.

Duke had these magazines laid out, some fashion and fortune ones. It tells what bags are hot and trending for the season, while the horoscope tells what color and other mumbo-jumbo gives out luck for the day. Also there were pictures of other mammals laid out, Duke made the effort to get the pictures of animals that are frequently seen around with the bags in paw. The weasel has been busy, it kinda surprised the fox on how well this plan of his has been going and how well he's been doing by himself.

"Been meaning to ask, where did you get that costume anyway?"

"...why are you asking?" Finnick said before covering his shoulder with the suit. He stared blankly into nothingness as he thinks of a response to what the other was up to.

"Just curious, I couldn't find anything like that in a costume shop or on a baby store."

"Umm...I don't know...Nick got this thing for me...we were...desperate and I didn't ask question and... I just went with it..."

It was a bitter sweet memory, as he rubs his paw against the suit he remembers the days when he was so happy...and sad. Every time he wears the suit it reminds him that he will never be...that thing he always wanted to be.

"Huh...okay then." Duke said as he grab the last bag in his list. "Alright let's go!"

It took a while for them to actually get the run going, finding a spot to hide the bags, and spotting their targets. Once they spotted one there were no signals and they just went straight to the plan. Distract them, that's all Finnick has to do, while Duke does the switching.

A stallion took a seat outside of a cafe and sat his duffle bag on the ground, once he look comfortable Finnick took action.

*toot*

"Why hello there little guy"

 

 

_"Why hello there little guy" a hippo said as he looks over the small fox from his seat on the counter._

_It was a fabric store, obviously filled with different kinds of fabrics and of colors, there were also dresses, suits and costumes hang from the side. It was a colorful place to be, and the owner of the store was an old gentle hippo, always willing to help any costumer, and the small fox is a costumer for him to serve._

_"Mista! Mista! This!" The small fox said as he ran into the corner of the store and started hopping and pointing at a cloth. "This! This! Di! Di!"_

_"Alright little guy, just give me a sec." The hippo said as he got up from his seat and slowly walk to the spot the fox was in. "You want this grey cotton fabric?"_

_The fox just started nodding, giggling and running around. He was clearly happy, not hiding his feelings to the stranger in front of him. In his paw was a few coins and a bill, he has a good grip on it, clearly the small fox's hard earn money. "Yes! Yes!"_

_"Slow down there! Don't want to hurt yourself, let me just wrap it for you." He watch as the fox continued on to hopping the whole time the hippo was wrapping the fabric. "Anything else I can do for you young one?"_

_"Umm....umm..." The fox was pouting, trying to get the word out of his mouth, but was struggling. "S-sisos, an...and... Naydel."_

_"Scissors and needle, I'm guessing you need some thread too right?"_

_The fox was nodding and hopping again. After he payed and got his stuff he ran out of the store and went straight to the orphan house, he didn't went inside but went to his secret room outside, a place where barely anyone goes in and he like it there, the fox hangs out there because the house is always too rowdy for him._

_He hop into the back room and threw open the wrapping he bought, and started working on his project. Because of his clumsiness his paw bled from the scissors and needle, but it's nothing a little bandage can do. He couldn't finish it in a day, so it took days of trial and error and resupplying before he was able to finish the whole thing, but it was done._

_To the eyes of a professional it looked horrible...but to the eyes of an inexperienced it still looked pretty horrible…but to his eyes it was a masterpiece. All of his time and hard work was put into that project of his, and finally it was finished. He grab his project and ran inside the orphan house ready to greet the ones inside._

\---------------

_The small fox opened the door and went straight to the small group that was in front._

_"Hey! Ready to be part of the group?"_

_"I was born ready!" The fox replied._

_He work hard to be there, to fit in, to be one of them...to be accepted... He did what he was told and moments later everything just went wrong._

_"Despite being a fox!?"_

_"If you think we would trust an unmuzzled fox you're dumber than you look!"_

_He could feel the muzzle around his head in the darkness, he could hear the laughter and feel the punches, that was happening around him and he couldn't do anything._

_The muzzle was there, he could completely feel it as it tightens around his head...couldn't speak...couldn't scream...and suddenly he couldn't breathe._

 

Nick suddenly woken up on his bed breathing heavily. Confused of what just happened he laid still for a moment, slowly realization came to him.

"Seriously Nick? A nightmare? At a time like this?" He groaned, stretch, and glance at his phone to check the time. 12:52am

"To think you'd be over by that whole muzzle thing... old habits die hard I guess..." He said to himself.

He laid still on his bed to get some more sleep before anything else happens. But he notice that there was light coming from the outside and it was shimmering from under his door, then the lights went off. Finnick must have been awoken as well and decided to grab a glass of water, so Nick didn't bother to check up on him.

So he stayed still on his bed, hugged his pillow, completely covered himself with a blanket and blank out all thoughts, getting comfortable as he decides to drift back to sleep...any minute now...but he couldn't, not after he hears Finnick's door close, which never came. Meaning the other fox was still there with the lights off, the lights being off shouldn't be a problem since foxes have good night vision, but curiosity lingered on Nick's head.

Nick lazily got up his bed and went outside his room, bringing his blanket with him. His eyes were dead tired, so all he could do was squint while the rest of his body did what they could do with all the energy he could muster up. He spot Finnick sitting up facing the open balcony, Nick leaned into a wall and called out to him.

"Hey Fi- *yawn* Finnick, what's wrong?"

The other one didn't respond he just glance at Nick's direction, he rubbed his eyes and went back to staring blankly at the balcony, where the only light source is coming from.

The red fox notice that the other was clutching on to something, it was a lavender colored fabric, and from maximizing on what he could see by squinting his eyes he could tell that it was his elephant onesie. He must have had a nightmare as well and couldn't go back to sleep. Nick didn't said anything else and just went to the kitchen, lazily flicking the lights on, lazily grabbing a carton of milk from the fridge, lazily heating it up from a pan and lazily pouring it into two mugs. His whole body was just not up for anything that involves using any energy, but he did what he could.

He held both mugs with both paws and flick the lights off using his elbow. Still squinting he grabbed the pillows from the couch and laid it near Finnick after he laid the mugs next to him. Nick was now laying down on the floor, eyes closed and a blanket over him enjoying the breeze from the open balcony.

The other just stared, confused to why the other did all that when he was completely exhausted, he could have just left Finnick alone and let him deal with whatever situation he was in himself.

"Hey I-"

"Shh…just shut up and drink the milk…it would help." Nick said, his mouth didn't even move and sounds were just coming out from it. 

Moments later Nick fell asleep from his spot, the other slowly sipping from the mug Nick bought. The milk was warm, it was a good contrast from the cold breeze, but it wasn't enough to ease him to go back to sleep, so he stayed thinking of his dream...of what happened that day. He didn't want to think of it, but if it's the only thing keeping you awake then you can't do anything about it really.

Just as when thing were going well, something just has to screw things up. It's always like that, the world always finds a way to balance the good from the bad. Had a good week? Here's some freaking nightmares for you to destroy your good night's sleep.

As the time pass tears were forming in Finnick's eyes, he has nothing to distract him from the thoughts that was lingering in his head. Though all of it was over the pain still felt so real, that's how dreams and nightmares work right? They give you that hope and energy that doesn't exist. Wether it's good or bad, you'll completely feel it.

Times like these, when you just feel sad and broken, when you just want to be alone, every mistake and bad decisions you made comes rushing back at you, for someone so young he made a lot. He clutch onto the fabric even harder, like it was the cause of his distress.

He was whimpering now, holding the fabric even closer than before. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down, but it didn't work. It's only a matter of time before he completely breaks down and cr-

"You know...about...two weeks ago..?"

"Huh?" Finnick shot his head up, he forgot that Nick was sleeping next to him so it caught him by surprise when he spoke.

"There was this...coffee shop that...sold a strong drink." Nick spoke like a sloth, eyes closed and mouth barely moving, but what he was saying was understandable.  
"It was an...Espresso?...something... It was really strong...so me and Judy...tried it out...the ingredients looked...dangerous... But we were like yolo." He gave a weak chuckle from his spot. "Kinda regret it...but…it was fun..."

Finnick stared and listened to Nick's story, rubbing his eyes and nose from the liquid that formed. "Then what?"

"It was strong... We were jittering all over...can you imagine...the two smallest officers...in the precinct...running around...everywhere...we were a mess...during role call...we couldn't stay still...in our seat..."

Finnick was chuckling, imagining the two run around like children in a serious meeting. "What happened next?"

Nick went on with his story, still not making any effort to move or use any energy, only using his voice the whole time. Finnick kept asking what happened next so Nick didn't stop. Things had gotten pretty calm after.

"So then...Clawhauser and...Wolford was...holding us down...and then...and then..." Nick took a peek from his spot to see if Finnick was still listening. He saw the other curled up on top of a pillow that came from the couch, from the looks of it he was asleep but Nick wasn't sure, so he kept talking. "Judy was a...fighter... She got out of...Clawhauser's grip and...Tackled Wolford...I got out and...and...we ran...and did our...third case...that day...and then...chief... Buffalo butt..."

Eventually Nick stop talking and fell asleep, Finnick was two feet away from him on a pillow, two mugs were in between them, one full of milk and one empty. Nick dug his head deeper into the pillow while the other was clutching on the fabric he was holding. The night was pacified, from a nightmare into a story telling night, it distracted them both from their thoughts that could have gotten worst, it became peaceful, only the cold breeze from the outside could be felt and the ticking of the wall clock can be heard, both foxes slept soundly as the night went on.


	9. Chapter 9

Bills, Debt, Tuition, Rent And that...tax...evasion...thing.

Those were one of Nick's main problems, it revolves around money mostly.

They said that his bad records has been voided but they didn't seem to remove the tax evasion that Judy mentioned, he wanted to bring it up but he didn't, since majority of his records were cleaned off, leaving that on could mean that he still needs to fix some of his problems himself.

Bills bills bills, the thing everyone has to pay no matter where you are. The price didn't really changed that much back in the days.

Although his debts are kind of a blur if he'll be able to pay most of those, he'll still needs to keep it in mind in case of any debt collectors barging in on him. He remembers the day when his old buddies suddenly came in unexpectedly on his old apartment, and he does not want that to happen again.

Tuition was a new thing that he never thought of paying, Finnick was never really part of his long term plan. Nick never really though the kid would stick with him this long, nevertheless stay with him in the apartment. Stuff just went to his head when things was happening, and the small fox just happen to be there. Finnick was still in the age where things can still be changed so Nick will just have to open up that path so the other could see it, and that is school... He really hope this goes well.

Rent was a bit of a breather, it’s a good thing the Landlord was a good friend of Nick, someone he knew and helped out in the old days so she own Nick a lot, that's how they manage to get a good apartment. The pay was also way lower than what it should be but it won't be like that forever, sooner or later she'll be charging them with the full price.

His paycheck was a bit lower than what he earned when he was hustling out there, but it was enough? And safer...and legal. He may have some money saved up but he still needs to conserve, with all those payments it will take years before he completely pays off that tax thing.

On top of those, some weird portion of his paycheck goes to Finnick, as he has to have some money laid out when they do their "schemes", he better not be wasting those money on some random stuff, Nick doesn't really know how the other one spends his cash but right now it better be in good paws. Francine and her gang may have said that no pay is needed, but some of them goes to him for some goods, and obviously he can't say no since they did help out.

This was practically the first time Nick has to worry about all these things, before it was just rent and debt. But no worries, his mom has thought him the importance of budgeting so handling it should be easy...or so he thought.

"You look pretty haggard" Clawhauser said as he ate the bowl of cereal and donuts in the morning.

"Oh, well of course I am. Can't keep my fans on hold, someone needs to keep them entertained." Nick replied.

"What does that supposed to mean!?" Judy said next to him, while they were walking to the cheetah's area.

"It's just...it...never mind, I'm just tired, my head hurts and a lot of stuff."

Nick just did another run with Finnick after his early shift, and it took the whole day up to late evening, so he had no time for himself to relax. The fake schemes was a pretty good idea at first to keep the other out of trouble, everybody was up to it but now it's taking its toll on the red fox, how long can he hold on and keep it going?

"Well it has been pretty busy here, times like these a meter maid shift is like a day off. Want some donuts?" Clawhauser said.

"No thank you, I already ate."

"I could use some sugar...and some coffee."

"We'll get some after roll call, now c'mon."

They left the cheetah to himself with his buffet, in the distance they could hear Clawhauser played one of gazzel's new songs.

The bullpen was supposed to be rough and loud, but by the days pass it became...less, though there may be still some arm wrestling, but the majority preferred to just sleep or chat and save energy

They were also a few officers short, due to the neighboring town needed some assistance in a case, so Bogo sent in the ones who were familiar of the case and the town, leaving the ZPD a little shorthanded. From Nick's point of view they got paid vacation, he hope he get that kind of treatment one day.

Chief Bogo came in a little later, and the meeting started. It was the same old schedule, which cases were in top priority and new cases that came in and who will be taking it, but for now continue from where you parted and be prepared when an emergency calls. When Bogo finally announce who's squad got parking duty they cheered, while some were annoyed, it was a break that some of them needed but only a few would get.

When it was time to leave to start the day everyone left one by one, Judy and Nick were the last one to leave because she had to wake up Nick who fell asleep in the first part of the meeting. He didn't have to listen to the whole thing, Judy would just explain everything if there was something new he miss.

"So wanna get that coffee?"

"Yes please."

They went to the same coffee shop where they got that strong espresso that he told Finnick about, he was tempted to buy one to get him through the day but that would be disastrous. A few coffees with lots of caffeine would be enough.

"I think you should take it easy on...whatever you are doing." Judy said as they got to their seats in the cafe. Nick has been dozing off more than the usual and from the looks of it, it will be like that for a while longer.

"You know me, I always take it easy." Nick replied in-between yawns. He brought three cups in the table while Judy just had one, he was already half way done to the first one before Judy opened her mouth again.

"What have you been doing anyway? What got you so exhausted like this?"

"You know...stuff" he was supposed to say something witty but he couldn't, his head hurt so he can't think of a good reply for Judy. "Spending time with Finnick, like how you guys indirectly suggested."

"That's it? And you're this worn out? I wonder how you survive the academy's training."

"Hey this is different! This involves emotional state! While in the academy you just need to be physically fit."

"Hmm, I think I remember about... eight phone calls in the middle of the night from someone crying because the coach was too harsh on him... I think those were counted as something emotional."

"Hey! I do not remember such event!" Nick's second cup was almost finish by this point. "And you have no proof!"

Judy gave him a sly grin and stare as she sip from her cup. Nick just now notice that she was holding her carrot pen and spinning it in her paws, he suddenly gave the other a glare.

"Don't you dare. And how could you even have that in there, that was months ago!"

"It's either I have some or I don't we'll find out sooner or later."

"Please don't."

"Would you just finish up so we could go? We still need to interview those break in victims."

"Ok, ok we could go now, I'll just drink this on the way. You're driving."

"You never drive."

"Yes I do! I just don't like it, I prefer the shotgun."

"Then you should let Finnick drive more often."

"Officer Hopps are you promoting underage driving!?"

"Hey no one's perfect!"

 

\-------

 

At the school gate Finnick waited for Nick as it was time to go home, he plans to find Duke and get in on some goods if nick doesn’t have any plans. Their runs has been going pretty well, it's a good alternative from the schemes he and Nick does. He needed to get out of school grounds already, his plans won't start if he is still there, and it won't start without him... but his plan would have to wait...why? Because there is someone standing right next to him, a teacher, joining him in waiting for Nick to arrive...he was in trouble.

"You're in trouble!" A student said as they left the campus.

Finnick growled under his breath but it was quickly dismissed by the adult goat next to him.

"Keep that up and you'll just make things worse." 

So Finnick just stood and waited for Nick to arrive, his a little nervous, though he doesn't know what the big deal about, Nick would understand it was pretty petty.

A police car parked in front of the two and to Finnick's surprise it was Judy who came out of the car and Nick was nowhere to be found. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? The fox has no idea on what to feel right now, Judy being here was not part of what he has been conjuring up on his mind.

"I'm guessing there's a problem?" Judy said as she got out of the car and faced to two.

"You must be his... Guardian?" Did he hesitated there?

"Guardian? ...yes! Yes! Completely, I am his guardian, that's me." Judy tried to keep a straight face and trying to control the situation she has zero idea of.

"...Ma'am I am a teacher and I had my fair share of lying children, and you are not doing a pretty good job at it."

Well that completely failed, she glanced at Finnick and saw that he was giving an unimpressed look and nodding no. She has no idea on how Nick even gets animals to believe his lies that easily. "I'm a close friend of his guardian... also his neighbor. So what did he do?"

The goat just gave a deep sigh "Fine that would do. Since you are an officer you know what needs to be done. Though I'll question your action of lying to me."

"Haha...ha...ha...okay..." She felt uneasy with this goat for some reason, he has that strange vibe of authority that Judy should be the one to have because she's the police officer.

"I am Mr. Bundok and I am...Finnick's... Teacher. And I would like to discuss his recent actions with you Miss Hopps."

"Certainly! Wait how did you..."

"Oh please, you are the only rabbit officer in the ZPD, your identity is difficult to forget, now then, follow me to the classroom to discuss this privately."

Finnick waited patiently and irritatingly outside the classroom as he tried to ease drop on what that goat is telling the rabbit. He didn't let Finnick in the room because he knew full well that he'll try to defend himself and change the story, and that would just make it harder to explain to the rabbit.

It took almost an hour before the two finally left the room. Mr. Bundok gave Finnick a quick glance and left the two to themselves. Judy gave a soft smile, one that Finnick barely sees from anyone other than Nick... And from other animals who takes pity on him. He just gave a confused and worried smile as to not knowing what will happen next.

"C'mon let's go, kinda left the car running, that thing might ran out of juice." 

To Finnick's relief he finally got to leave the school, but it didn't ease his nerve because he was left with Judy in the car. Knowing the other she was a talkative bunny, but now she's completely quiet, and it make Finnick uneasy, she knows some information that she could use against him and that was not a good sign.

 

"So... Umm, where's Nick? He said they've been calling his number but no answer."

"His sleeping at the office's lounge, he notice the calls but it was from an unknown number so he ignored it."

"Oh...okay..."

Silence filled the air again where the only audible thing that one could hear was the engine of the car. 

"You... Wanna talk about what happened?" Judy said, breaking the line of though both of them were conjuring up in their heads.

"What happened? ...nothing happened..." 

"I'm pretty sure something happened."

"So what did happen?"

"I'm not saying anything until you tell me what happened."

"What happened happen, that's how things work."

Judy gave out a defeating sigh and just gave up. If this was Nick she could just use the dirt she knows of the red fox to go toe to toe in their conversations, but no, this was Finnick.... she knows and has nothing of the smaller one. She parked the car and faced the other deciding to just be direct with him.

"You are barley passing your test, you are unsocial, you're frequently skipping classes and you got into a fight!?"

"Yup that's all of it." Finnick though, that old goat sold him off...to the wrong person, Nick was supposed to be the one to hear all that. Get Nick to realize that this joke of his is going too far, and make him stop wasting his money on this, that was the plan, Judy butting in was not part of that. "Pft, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? He said you scratch the other kid’s cheek!"

"It was a brush on the fur, it didn't even bleed."

"It doesn't matter! You shouldn't do that!"

And it went on, Judy scolding Finnick for his actions and Finnick just rolling his eyes to everything she threw at him. She doesn't have the right to do this, she’s just a neighbor, if it was anyone it would be Nick but the red fox was just an older friend, sure he now pays for stuff but that's all it is right? He didn't ask for Nick to put him on any of this.

"Why are you like this Finny? Nick is putting himself out there for you and you just wasting it... Don't you see how hard he's been working for the past few months? ... how, how he took you in, and he's been looking out for you."

"Yes Judy!" The fox shouted, having enough of the others ranting. "He has been looking out for me! You know what else? He tough me how to survive! He's been there for me a lot of times, and he invited me in to his empty apartment! You know who that HE is!? It's Nick Wilde! Not Judy Hopps!"

Judy was shock from the fox's sudden outburst, she stayed quiet and just stared at Finnick's eyes. Irritation and distrust was clear as day at the young one's face, something that the bunny was barely used to see but clearly the fox was used to giving it.

Finnick's softened when he saw Judy's hurt expression, he didn't mean to burst out, he just wanted her to stop talking. He didn't notice he stood up on his seat, so he sat back down avoiding eye contact.

"You're no one to me Judy... and I'm no one to you... don't act like you are... if you want... if you want something to happen about this, then... then go tell Nick... At least his something..."

"Finnick no... Just no." She slouch on her seat feeling defeated of what the fennec just said. She has never met anyone so negative before, none of her little brothers and sisters did anything similar to this, it was a completely new field... but she has to try. "I'm not telling Nick anything."

"Wh-what? ...why?" He said, still not making eye contact.

"Because I got your back this time."

Finnick's left ear shot up from what he heard, and he slowly faced the rabbit. He gave her a confused look, what did she mean by that?

"Nick has too much on his table already, telling him this would just make things worse... so I'm not telling him anything. And you have your own stuff to worry about."

Somewhere deep inside, Finnick let out a big sigh of relief, he doesn't know where it came from but he let it out, the nervous feeling he just recently felt died down a bit as well. He didn't know what to say to her actions, so he didn't say anything and he faced away from Judy.

Judy stood from her seat and sat next to Finnick. "Nick isn't the only one looking out for you now..." she took and held Finnick's paw "I wanna look out for you. Please let me look out for you too."

Her grip on Finnick's paw was...warm...and familiar... but new? Had she always had that kind of a grip? No. He didn't get this vibe when she held his paw last time. He could tell he got this feeling from Nick but he could count on one paw on how many times that happens, it felt so weird to come from someone he barely knew.

A mother's touch? That's something he heard when one of the students describe her mom's touch when she was in a dark place, but someone also said the same description when they explained their older sister's touch... so right now... what is Judy trying to do? He had the urge to brush her off but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Finnick didn't look at the rabbit, he just stared at their paws. He let it be, letting its warmth linger and feel her unfamiliar soft fur. They stayed quiet for a long while, both not knowing on what to say next, letting each other's company fill up whatever was empty right now.

Why did it become to this? It was supposed to be just a talk with Nick and possibly kick him out of school... instead Judy shows up and completely does the opposite... putting him in a vulnerable spot... making him think of his choices... making him feel like... like... something…

"I didn't start the fight..." what is he doing? “He kept pushing me around..." why is he telling her this? "So I... fought back..." why is he giving her a chance?

"What? Wait, you're being bullied?" Shockingly confused is what one could tell with the way she said it.

"....yes...."

"Well would you look at that..."

"Look at what...?"

"Here I thought you were the bully, never guess it would be the other way around"

Finnick gave out a mild chuckle, too confuse to give anything any effort. "You do not know... how much will power I'm using to not do that."

Finnick then slowly told her more of his problems, being careful on what he say but it felt like he shouldn't. He told some things that he couldn't even tell Nick because of reasons, and she listened whole heartedly and gave out advice. For some reason he started to feel at ease and calmer around the rabbit, something he never felt other than the red fox... and Duke (let's give that weasel some credit). 

Is this why Nick hangs with her all the time? Is this the magic she did to make that fox follow him everywhere? She's likeable that's for sure, and she lives up to that expectations. One thing is for sure, she is was way too nice... something Finnick doesn't want to explore about himself...

"Wanna go grab some food? I have some pie in my room. My dad has been sending some."

"Dont you have to go back to work?"

"Nah, Nick found a good hiding spot to sleep under, so we're safe for the time being."

"..."

"And I think you need someone to keep you company, I don't mind doing that."

"..."

"I'll have to warn you, the pie isn't that good, my mom and dad tried baking and I think my brothers and sisters had enough..."

"..."

"But dont worry! Well get something else to eat if it's bad. Haha!"

"...okay"

Yup, she's way too nice.


	10. Chapter 10

"You got guts kid from what you did, this is payback!"

"Put me down!"

The canteen was in shambles as some mammals was making a ruckus at the middle of the crowd, everyone started to move away from the scene leaving a huge empty area in the room, with only four individuals in the middle of it. Eyes were turning and mumbles could be heard but that was all the crowd was doing as the event in front of them continued.

"You think what happened last time was over? Think again runt!"

"No teacher's gonna help you this time!"

The fight he got into last time wasn't enough for the other three to leave him alone, and from the looks of it they came with a strategy. Some students already called for a teacher or a guard to dismiss of what happening but judging from the lack of response they won't be coming in anytime soon, the ones serving the food was also no help since they were all volunteered students. There were no adults around to take control, only a room full of students who were turning a blind eye at the situation.

They got a good grip on the smaller fox and held him above ground, which was like the only way to take advantage of him.

"We'll make you regret that you picked a fight against us."

"You where the one picking a fight!" He hated this, especially being the center of attention of these eyes. He can't get into another trouble but these bozos were just asking for it. If this goes on any longer Judy won't be there to cover for him, and this might go to his permanent record...like that matters anyway.

Since they were in a crowd they were gentle with him, pushing him into a table and throwing him around like a ball, that's how gentle they were. They tied up his arms to his back with tape leaving only his legs free, but that wasn't enough to get himself out of the situation. Maybe if he just let them do what they want things might go well for him, how long will it take before an authority to notices this thing happening here.

The mumbles were getting fiercer but that was all it was, just a mumble. Still no one was making a move, they were all just looking. He couldn't blame them, their parents must have told them to stay out of trouble as well, and don't get involve in to anything shady and what's happening to him was just that.

He landed on his bag that provided the cushion he needed to lessen the impact.

"Why do you even have this thing with you!? It's lunch time."

Oh no, no, no, no!

The hyena grab the bag and threw it to the wolf "throw this thing in the trash, haha."

"Hey I think there's some stuff in here, that's new!"

No no no!

The wolf rip open the zipper and emptied its stuff on to the ground, what flew was all of Finnick's valuables, his pens, notebooks and-

"Oh my god, what the hell!" His scamming equipment.

There was a pacifier, a diaper, a soft blanket and his elephant onesies. It was all laid out on the ground for everyone to see.

"Look at this stuff! I mean just look at it!" The wolf and the other hyena grabbed the most fascinating thing they could get and examined it.

"Is this a freaking pacifier? What the hell?"

"And what is this thing? *toot* God it makes sounds! Ahahaha!"

"Don't touch my stuff!" Finnick yelled and squirmed as he dangles from upside-down from the hyena's hold on his leg. He was turning red from either embarrassment or from anger. Either way he is not liking this at all.

"Oh so this IS yours? Ahahahaha."

"We got a freaking baby in here." The three started laughing hysterically as they show the stuff to the crowd, mocking and embarrassing the fox even more to the audience. "Well he does look the part doesn't he?"

Finnick could hear the mumbles from the background turning into a snicker...then turned into laughter...pure laughter. Not again, not again, no this is not happening again.

"I heard fennec fox's are the smallest fox's out there."

"Look at this, it's an elephant costume, I think the weetle guy wants to be all bwig and stwong. Hahaha."

"Oh look, I think his crying! Does the lil baby wants his blanky? Or maybe his lil paci? Ahahahaha."

Though most of the crowd was not fond what was happening, Finnick could only hear the laughter of those who found it hilarious. He was being laugh at, being the center of their entertainment, being ridiculed... All over again. Nostalgia hit him like a truck, everything felt so familiar as he hears those laughs that are pointed directly at him, as he was reminded that he will forever be small and will never be anything as huge as he wanted to be. He knows how that event ended...will this end the same way? No... He'll change it... Just a small part of it!

Tears were forming and he couldn't rub it off because of the tape on his arms. So he'll have to do something about that, as for the tears...he'll have to suck it in!

"Hey! I think that's enou-"

Everything happened in a flash. Finnick used all of his strength to rip the tape from his arms...but he couldn't...but he did it anyways! Once his paw was in position he unsheathed his claws and ripped the tape off. He suddenly grab the arm of the hyena that was holding him catching him by surprise. He spun himself, twisting the hyena's arm in a position anyone would scream, once his leg was loosened he used the arm as a way to send him straight to the face. He kick the hyena in the temple with both feet, sending him on to the ground. Finnick fell side first, but he quickly got up and glared at the other two. Was it shock that was showing on their faces? Or was it anger? Or maybe confusion? Fear? He couldn't tell, his body hurt, and head as well, but most of all his chest hurt.

Everything was blurry, everything was a mess, and everything just... Blacked out.

The next thing he knew was that the other three was right in front of him, they didn't look too beaten up, but it was enough for them to stop and not fight back, and everything being completely quiet and the only thing that could be heard was his growl, it took everything he got to hold back his whimpers. Everyone look shock, was it because of what he did? He can only remember glimpse and some blurry images, but he knows what he did, his head hurts even more, and his body, they all got a good hit on him, he took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears from dripping that he just notice, but to no avail, he was still embarrassing himself even more.

His stuff was still laying all over the ground so he immediately pick it up as to avoid any more unwanted scenes, as he was doing that he notice that the crowd was also staring shockingly at another direction, right behind him. He turned around and saw a goat... A tall one. It was Mr. Bundok, and he has a menacing glare pointing at him.

"Fennec Fox! To the principal's office now!"

Ugh...why did he call him that...whatever. The fox ignored him and packed his bag, he kept rubbing his face to stop the tears and sniffles but it just kept going. He needed to get out of here, things would just get worse, everyone was still staring...why wouldn't they just go!? Why wouldn't it just stop!? Why wouldn't he just leave!? Disappear and-

"Finnick!"

He looked back at the goat, obviously annoyed as to why he wasn't moving.

"Where do you think you're going!? Office now!"

"No!"

The goat went straight to Finnick, reaching in to grab the fox in the scruff and bring him to the office for a great big scolding and a lot of other stuff. But Finnick was too quick, he slip through the goat and ran pass everybody else, covering his face and avoiding all the eyes that showed anything that is pointed right at him. Leaving the canteen into a state of pity, confusion, and shock...a state that no one knows on how to react.

\------

He was humiliated... Is the summary of what happened. He was put in the middle of a crowd...pushed around...made fun of...laughed at...took pity upon... Is what happened to him if you want it to be more specific.

Tired is what he's feeling right now, from all that energy he put to escape that circus he was in. The school gates were close and it was an open spot for any teacher or guards to see, so he went to find a perfect corner and dug a hole to the other side, might be a good thing why they didn't used cement. A few shock faces greeted him as he pop out of nowhere in the ground, he didn't stay long to entertain their reaction, and he kept running until he reaches an alley way where even he hasn't been too.

He was crying. Why was he crying? Was this really something he should be crying about? And was this really something he should be even doing? He should be happy, it's a perfect reason to be kick out, and not go back to that place ever again. Getting into a fight again, and this time with three students and a teacher was there to see it. So why was he crying? Is it because of what happened before? He should be over by that by now...it's not something anyone should be bringing up. "Don't let them know that they got to you." He said to himself, it was something he learned from Nick, and it made complete sense as to why. They would just keep on doing it if it was effective on hurting you, and hurting you was always their main objective.

He threw his bag to the side and took a deep breath. "This is good...this is good." He kept telling himself, no school to go to everyday, no more otter to bothering him, no more homework to ignore and he'll have more free time for himself! "This is good... This is good." So why does he feel like crap?

"So that's were you've been all this time."

Finnick shot his head back from where the voice came from, and what greeted him was a surprise.

"D-Duke..."

"Yow."

Duke was standing and leaning at a wall, trying his best to look cool and mysterious by staying at a shaded area and flipping a coin with his left paw. Only coming closer when his name was called.

"What are you doing here?" Finnick said hesitantly, still kinda shivered up by what just happened to him.

"Followed you that's what I did."

"What?"

Duke revealed a digital camera hanging from his side. Meaning his been hunting for future targets for his scheme, Duke has been working hard it's a big change from his old self...good for him.

"I was in the area where you pop your head out of nowhere."

He said has he hid the coin he was flipping and started spinning the digital camera with its handle. "Stuff like that don't happen often... So... School huh, hehe." He smirked.

Finnick just looked away, not wanting the conversation to go where he thinks its going. He never told the weasel that he started going to school, knowing the other would just make fun of him for being one of the "educated" animals.

"So how's school little guy? Did the big kids bullied you? Is that why you're crying?" Duke teased.

"Shut... up... weselton" Finnick snarled.

"It's Weaselton! Shees I was just trying to lighten the mood, whatever." After two steps away from the fox he stopped. "I was going to go and make some cash, and was planning on inviting you, your diapered butt is good for something that's for sure. But since you're obviously sulking I'll keep all the loot to myself."

Finnick did like money... It makes his life easier to handle... And it would obviously make him feel better with a wad of cash in hand.

"Wait! Wait... I'm joining just, give me a sec." Finnick still couldn't get a hold of his breathing, so leaned on to a wall and moments later he sat.

"Ugh, whatever sulk all you want, you know where I'll be. Not gonna babysit a runt." Duke left the scene, leaving the fox to get a hold of himself on his own.

He just sat, still pondering on what happened. After several deep breaths of nothingness he said "screw it." He stood up and went after duke. He'll deal with his problems some other time, right now it's time to have fun.

\-----

 

"What the hell was that!?"

The weasel yelled, throwing the bags he was holding to the side of the warehouse.

Finnick didn't respond, he threw the bag he was carrying on the floor and started ransacking it's insides. He was in no mood to entertain the others rambling so he just ignored him.

"You almost got me killed!"

"You're exaggerating..."

"If they saw me grabbing their bag they would! You totally blew my cover!"

"Would you just forget about it!? It's done! You're safe! Shut up already and let's just sort these stuff out!"

"Don't freaking boss me around! You're getting less than what we agreed here!"

Both started mumbling to themselves as they run through on what they got. Finnick has been distracted all day, the events from earlier still bothered him. He tried to just forget it but for some reason he couldn't, his eyes kept darting everywhere when he was doing his role and most of the time his eyes went to Duke, giving the guy he was distracting a clue on what was up.

As they were on their fifth bag Duke spoke up. "What the hell are these?"

"Are what?"

Duke threw a rectangular black object to the pile next to Finnick. "These two bags has one too." He threw another one next to the pile and kept the other, examining it with his paws.

The fox didn't pay much attention, there were new gadgets almost every day it wouldn't be a surprise if it's something they haven't heard of. He glanced a few time on the object on Duke's hands while he sorts out the pile he was in.

They notice a red light coming from the end if the object. "Maybe it's a pocket wifi?"

"Really!? This is what it looks like? Neat! I'm just gonna... open it" he forcibly opened the object in half using his paws. Wires and chips were now out in the open and slowly Duke's smile faded. "Why did I do that? I don't even know what I'm looking at..."

"Idiot." Finnick grabbed hold of the rectangular object that was near him and examined it himself. "Wait a minute... I think it's a- !"

The garage door that they never use suddenly flew open, making the two mammals inside dart their heads in surprise to their back.

"A tracking device."

Three large mammals stood where the garage door was supposed to be. A black wolf stood at the side ready pounce at any minute, a rhino almost as tall the room they were in was at the middle giving off a face of irritation, and a tiger on the other side was smirking, on his paw a tablet where red blinking lights was the only thing you can see on its screen.

And at their back are two vehicles with a few more mammals on standby... from the looks of their uniform, they were all from the ZPD.

They've been caught. They couldn't move, panic, fear, and worry came rushing in all in a flash to the two small mammals that was inside the garage. They were in trouble, big big trouble! They need a getaway plan!

Within the seconds of nothingness Finnick looked around trying to devise a plan, a way to escape! A way to get away! A way to- !

"RUN!" Duke yelled on top of his lungs!

But before Finnick could move the wolf was already leaping towards him. Paws stretch as far as it could, his sharp teeth and claws were visible as day and fearsome as it should be. Finnick panic and just ducked from his spot, causing the wolf to completely miss him and stumbling at the pile of bags behind them.

Duke already flew through the window with the tiger by his tail leaving Finnick to just run to the front, the rhino may be big but he was slow, easily running pass him. The other officers who were on standby suddenly moved to his direction. All he could do was panic, all he could do breathe, and all he could do was run!

The chase was on!

\----

 

The chase was off.

The three officers held the two as they brought them in. Duke has a traffic cone around his neck and a tire around his waist, he kept bumping everywhere due to his sight being block by the cone. Finnick on the other hand was just squeeze between McHorn's paws.

Duke's head landed on a desk, with the minimal vision he had he saw Clawhauser sitting right in front of him.

"Sup fat cheeks."

"Oh Duke, welcome back, haha. So what are you in for today?"

McHorn placed Finnick on the other side of the desk, revealing that he was still on his elephant onesie.

"O M Goodness you are the cutest- I mean adorable thing I've ever seen! Hi there!"

Finnick didn't respond, puffing up his signature grumpy face he completely ignored everyone in the room. After giving a brief report of the case Duke was sent to the back for further questioning and to do the usual criminal routine.

"So what do we do with the kid? "

"Throw him in prison!"

"His a minor!"

"Contact his parents duh."

"Okay smart guy with what!? Do you know their number or something?!"

"Doesn't he have an ID?"

"Well if he does it might be still in the warehouse. What's your name kid?"

No response.

"Can he even talk? He looks really young, just look at him."

"He ran like a cheetah, not this cheetah, a much thinner cheetah, no cub can do that."

"I am standing right here!"

"I know, didn't you notice me pointing at you?"

"He has a condition."

"What kind of condition!?"

Finnick slumped even lower as the officers have their weird debate on whatever, the subject kept changing from one point to another, until they completely forgot about the fox sitting at the middle of the circle. After giving a grunt the other officers' attention went back to him,

The room looked just as what Finnick imagined it to be... plain and boring, like a classroom. Tables and chairs where arranged neatly facing the front where a single table stood, behind it was a white board filled with newspaper clippings, a map of Zootopia, some pictures of different mammals and a lot of other stuff Finnick didn't care about. There were a few mammals inside, base from the lunchboxes and cups they were on a break and just finishing up.

McHorn walk to the middle of the room and drop Finnick on one of the tables, the other mammals came in closer.

"Well who's this little guy? "

"The switcheroo case."

"Yeah?"

McHorn made a "Tada!" Gesture, shaking his paws and directing it at the small fox. Finnick lowered his head avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room.

"What!? Him!?"

"Plus Duke."

"What!? Duke!?"

With a few more short gasp and laughter, they started questioning the smaller one. Finding out his name, his parents or anyone to contact, they will be force to call child support in this case. And just like what happened in the other room the conversations went everywhere. It would be only a matter of time until Finnick completely loses it. Not wanting to be in the middle of the circle, he hoped out of the table and started walking out, he was stopped not allowed to leave due to reasons. So he just sat on the floor away from the other officers.

It took a while until finnick hears a familiar voice outside, once Nick was in view the small fox flashed a smile, he was finally getting out. These officers were annoying, scolding him for what he did. Nick would just laugh obviously, they have been doing that for a long time now.

"Nick!"

"What the hell happened!?" the red fox shouted out of the blue. Stomping towards the smaller fox.

"W-what?" why did he shouted? It caught everyone by surprise, especially the little one, it was directed right at him.

"Is this what you've been doing when I'm not around!?"

"I… I'm…" he could feel the other's breath as nick leans in closer to him, making every fur it contacts bristled up. He started shaking once he was backed into a corner.

"I kept my mouth shut when you were all bruised up last time and here you are making trouble again!"

"I'm… sorry." The fierce eyes he was showing was clear as day, something the small one has never seen before from the red fox. A pissed off Nick was one thing, but this was a whole new level… It frightened him.

"I freaking threw myself out there to look out for you! I keep giving up sleep! I sent you to school for Pete's sake! And this is what you do!?"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" with each and every word he shouted he moved closer while the smaller one moved back from the corner he was in. With each and every word he shouted it shook him even more vigorously. With each and every shout his eyes dilated with fear and confusion.

"I let you in my house to keep you out of the streets! And what!? You're back there again!? And with Duke!?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" everything was blurry by now, the tears he's been holding back all day came rushing out, the same goes for the pain in his chest. He curled himself even deeper from his spot while backing off from the one towering over him.

"Is this how you've been wasting my money!?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he started shouting as well.

"You've been stealing Finnick! You know full well what that means!"

"Nick stop! That's enough!"

Judy got in-between the two, facing Nick with a stern, and worried look. It shook him back from whatever world he was in, Nick took several deep breaths and looked around, he forgot that he was in the precinct with the other officers. They all stood with shock as the events in front of them happened, they never seen the red fox to get so furious like that.

As Nick got a hold of himself from his outburst he could hear the cries of the smaller fox. He looked pass Judy and saw the other shakingly curled up into a ball paws covering his head, he looked so broken.

"Finnick I-"

"Nick no! Back off now."

"Judy... please"

Judy look back, the smaller one was clearly terrified, she may have got Nick to stop shouting but she doesn't know if touching the other one was a good move. She gave Nick a serious look, signaling him to do it correctly. She stood aside giving way for the other.

Nick leaned in, not wanting to startle the smaller one so he slowly reach out to him, patting his back. "Fi-"

"Nooooooooooo!" Finnick screamed and backed away from the touch he felt.

Everyone in the room was jolted from his unforeseen action. Nick however froze from his spot as the smaller one cower and shake farther, ears laid flat on his skull, paws covering his head as if he's protecting himself from being hit. Nick saw the others watery eyes, it was dilated, filled with fear and panic. The red fox started shaking as well, never has he seen the other in that kind of state before... and he would never want to see it again.

"Officer Wilde!"

The heavy voice came the door and stood there was Chief Bogo, irritation and confusion lingered in his face.

"What is ha-!"

As everyone's attention shifted to Bogo the small fox saw a chance and took it, he ran to the door dashing pass the Buffalo who was not prepared for him.

For the third time that day, Finnick ran.

"Wait! Finnick!"

"Nick no! Stop!" Judy dash through the fox's path blocking him. "You've done enough! Just stop!"

Judy ran after Finnick leaving the red fox dazed and confused on where he stood. His head gave of a shark spark as he slowly compose himself, looking around everyone was looking at him, with dozen questions in mind.

"What was that!?"

"He just freaking screamed!"

"The kid's traumatized..."

Chief Bogo slammed his paw onto a desk halting all the questions that came.

"Why didn't anyone brought them to the interrogation room!?"

Silence came about, what could have been a private scene turned to a public event. All became worried and regretful of what they have just seen.

"We... we forgot..."

After giving the wolf a puff of disapproving air he went to face the fox.

"Well that just happened. I believe that you owe us some explanation, or else you would not like what will happen next if we just go and jump into conclusions."

Eyes lingered at every direction, answers is what they wanted if he leaves it like that everyone would think that he's been abusing the kid or something. No... That is not going to happen, he took a deep puff of breath getting his mind clear and away from the head ache.

"Alright, just let me explain."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full backstory?

"We can't take it, the orphanage is already full."

"He's a predator he can't be here."

"It be best if it goes somewhere else, this is not the place for him."

"How much!? Woah! Alright we'll see what we can do!"

Finally an orphan house took him in, though it may be pretty weird for someone so small to grow up in, it was the only option they got to get rid of him. He was young, way too young, his eyes haven't even open yet and he is in this kind of situation already. It was sad yes but, it was not something they should concern themselves on. So they left the cub in the care of the house who gladly took him in...Along with the cash that they gave out (they should have done that in the first place if it was that easy.)

When a cub is left without a name there is a procedure they have to follow, a temporary name until the cub gets adopted. The first name would either be given by the orphan house or the cub's breed (if it sounds good) and the last name would be the cub's species. And thus the cub was named Fennec Fox, completely unoriginal and effortless.

It seems like it was the first time for the house owners to actually take care of a cub of only a few weeks old, usually when a cub comes in they would be at least be 6 years old and already potty trained. This was a new case...and the house owners does not like that, so they barely took notice of the little critter, only making the cub look presentable when the mammals from the office checks up on him every month with the money they promised to give, but once the cub was old enough the money stop coming and they stop taking care for the cub. Giving him a pillow and a blanket for his convenience, and scraping out that crib they got for any extra cash.

It really wasn't a place for him, everything was too huge, he gets step on when the other kids are playing, and he cries a lot...to top it all of he was the only small predator in the entire house full of huge prey animals, so you know how it is. Just like any other kid would think, they have someone to pick on when they get bored or when they want to have fun.

But it never bothered him, it just never did. He was too oblivious and innocent of what's been happening to him really means, well how could he? He hasn't been thought of what's right and wrong, to his eyes everything seemed normal.

"You're sending him to school already!?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"His barely four!"

"So? What, you want it to be just lounging around here? You don't want to take care of it well neither do I!"

"I know the money they gave us was big, but c'mon! You're gonna waste it already for this!?"

"You got any better idea? Besides, the thing can already talk. The sooner the better, same goes for the rest of the kids here."

Though diversity is present in school it doesn't help the cub's social skills at all. The other predators question his size, as to why something so small could even be one. But he still gets to play with some of the students, and his happy with that, even though they may be too rough most of the time

The school system was all wack, children of different ages would be placed in the same class. There would be older ones mix with the younger and vice versa, since no one was really paying attention to them they just neglect their studies, causing them to fail and stay on the grade. The school would do their best to separate the preys from the predators for obvious reasons, during recess and lunch a line will be made to divide the students to avoid any contact with each other. Everyone would be hungry and a prey getting injured in those times would just make things worse. They can't separate them during class though, the lack of predator teachers is something they need to adjust to.

They have never seen a fox that small before, it somehow amazed them for a moment when they laid their eyes on him… but in the end, a fox is a fox.

"I heard they took him in because the ones who brought him gave out lots of money just to get rid of him."

"Must have been a lot to get Frank to budge."

"I know right, to think they were from Zootopia, you know how high end that place is."

"Trying to keep a good image I see, I guess making an orphan house there isn't part of their plan."

The adults whisper while the small fox's large ears listened curiously as he waited for some of his friends from the house so he could follow them back.

Zootopia? That's a nice word, and it seems that's where he was born? He better keep that in mind, to visit the place one day. It would be nice to go to places once in awhile, those cool kids from the TV get to travel a lot so why wouldn't he?

Once he got back to the house everything overwhelmed him, the kids were being rough all over the place. It's often like that, some of the kids from school would come by and hangout with the other kids from the house, saying that their house was a mess and their parents were always a bother. How could they even say that? Everyone's dream in that building was to get their own house and get adopted into a family. Saying that they're avoiding them is like their dreams isn't worth it…

The fox paid no mind to those comments, and left the house to get away from the roughness. Though it excited the fox of such event but being step on multiple times especially on the tail was no fun at all.

There was a van outside, it was Frank's vehicle, he always leaves it open for some reason. He uses for god knows what but he uses it, ever since the fox figured out how to get inside by himself he's been going in and out of it and claimed it as his secret room, it was a sanctuary away from the other kids and seldom his alone time with Frank.

Frank is the "father" of the whole house, along with the other adults in there, they're one big (happy?) family! He pays no mind to the small fox being inside, knowing that the cub was there to just play around and not actually be a menace. The cub often joins Frank when he drives it around, letting the cub be, or sometimes doesn't even notice him at all being inside, he drives it like any other day. It was one of the few activities that he actually enjoys, watching Frank drive while he sticks his head out of the window, feeling the wind rush all over his fur, it made him think that this is what all the other kids feel every time they run. Not having to put anymore extra effort just to keep up with anyone, it would be easier for him and that would be really nice.

\------

The big kids always gets the attention while he sits quietly at the side, it somehow made him feel a little envious. He was in the age where he crave for attention and affection.

Even when there are families that are looking to adopt, he never gets chosen, why would he though? It's a house full of prey animals, future parents would be coming in to find a prey child… not a predator… not a fox, and he was never an option. He did his best to get any kind of attention, in ways he only knows how, and it was by making a ruckus and annoying everyone he likes. Though that may have work in a way… it didn't seem right, not the kind of attention he was craving for when they start yelling at him.

It hurts when they yell at him, but it was okay, for some reason he knew he was in the wrong, the way they said that to him made it very clear, it wasn't the right way to get their attention.

"Why can't you be just like them!?" Frank shouted while pointing at the direction where a few kids were playing.

Just for a moment he stared at the huge kids that were playing happily at the park, and then he bursted out. "YES! YES!" He said with glee, spreading his little paws everywhere and wiggling from his spot. "I- I wanna bwe like them!"

Frank was baffled by the small fox's reaction, unsure to what to even counter to it, all he did was stare as the small fox was giggling from an unknown excitement. The fox then ran leaving Frank to comprehend what idea just came to the mutt. "The fuh?"

And it began, he didn't really knew what stuff to get but he just went and got the stuff that looked appropriate. Using his well earned money from all the chores he's been doing to get all the materials he needed. He spent most of his time in his secret room, which was at the back of frank's van, since it was always open he just invites himself in whenever he wants.

Weeks has pass since he started to work on his costume, to his amusement it was finished at last. He grabbed his costume and ran inside the house to show it to them, but before all that Frank was the first to be spotted by the small fox, sitting from his chair drinking a yellowish liquid from a bottle that he always had in his hooves. He was the one who pushed him to the idea, so it was just right for him to get a good look at his masterpiece.

He ran and pulled onto Frank's leg and pulled onto his pants to get his attention, once frank looked down the fox with a big smile proudly presented his costume to him. "Look! Look!" with all hope in his eyes he hopped around wanting Frank to give his full attention to him.

"The hell?" dropping the bottle to the table next to him making a clink sound as it made contact with an empty bottle, pausing from whatever he was doing Frank grabbed the fabric that the small fox was presenting so eagerly to him, he examined it unsure of what it actually was only getting an idea of what it is once he used both of his hooves to spread the fabric completely out. He cringed at what he was looking at, it was badly made but from what he could see, a part of it was the same color and fabric of the blanket they gave the small fox to sleep in. "Is this my blanket!? And where did you get this stuff!? Is this is where you've been spending all my money!?"

He was shock from the sudden burst Frank gave out, why was he yelling? Did he do something wrong?

"Y-yes..." He said as his ears and tail curled up around his small frame.

"I can't believe this! Don't you see that this thing is freaking useless!?" He was towering over the smaller one now, voices getting fiercer. The smell of of an unknown substance reaches the fox's snout making him cover his nose from the stench.

Fennec was completely curled up now and shaking, his other paws was covering his head, he had no idea of what's happening but he was afraid of it.

"Wha-what...did I do?" He said in between sobs. Frank was shouting… why was he shouting? Why won't he tell him?

"You do not waste my money and my stuff on some stupid sh*t like this!"

"B-but… But… you said…" he gazed back to Frank's eyes and was overwhelmed by his irritated expression. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He continued on apologizing, tears were now visible, but he wasn't looking at Frank he was looking at the costume he brought. He was going to take it, the thing he work so hard on just like that, he wanted to wear it and show it off to one of the kids today but that won't be happening for now, he'll have to wait until he could get it back.

"I'll show you something to be sorry for!" He held the costume with both paws and ripped it right in front of him, not once, but until he was satisfied with his work.

"Noooooo!" Fennec yelled as the costume was being destroyed, he tried to stop him by pulling on Frank's leg, but he was kick away.

And the next thing Fennec knew, he was back in the van and in front of him was his torned up costume. Rubbing off the water that drip from his face, he gave out a look of determination.

He didn't think much of what happened, maybe there was a reason why Frank did that? Maybe he didn't mean it? But whatever the case was, he still want to go on with his plan. He did his best to patch it up, of what was left of it, of what he could pick up. He still has some leftover materials from before and also… he still has some hope left.

"He was tired." He though, and he wasn't in the mood to be all happy sappy, he never was when he was drinking those liquids, so this time he needs to catch him when he's not drinking. After finishing patching up of what he could to the suit he waited for another moment to present it to him, with an even bigger smile and happiness than before.

But Frank was nowhere to be found, the other kids were but not Frank. That only means that Frank would just have to wait! Fennec wanted to surprise them, so he went ahead and wore the suit he made and walk right into them when they were all busy doing whatever they were doing.

Fennec started poking at the leg of the closes kid he could reach. Waving at the rhino when he looked at him.

"Umm hey… hey…? Uh what?" the rhino just stared with confusion in his eyes as he continued to look at the wiggling specimen that just poked his legs.

"Dude, what's the hold up? …oh my god what the heck is that?"

One by one each of the kids started to gather around Fennec, under the hood he has on his head he was smiling and grinning from from ar to ear, they finally took notice of him!

"Is that… Fennec?"

Fennec started hopping around at the mention of his name.

And slowly, a chuckle was heard, and then laughter… hysterical laughter.

They were laughing at him... Was he supposed to be laughing too? No... He didn't felt like laughing, he felt hurt at their reaction... Why were they laughing? One would supposed to laugh when something is funny or is a joke... Was it funny to them? Is what he did, the thing he work so hard for to make them happy... hilarious to them? But laughing means they're happy right? Maybe that's it... They're laughing because they're happy... Then why does he feel so hurt...

"What is that thing!?"

"I think the little guy wants to be big just like us!"

"Now that's just sad! Ahahaha!"

They got closer to get a better look at the fox's "masterpiece" of a project. They got intimidating as they slowly tower over the small one, with words that he barely understood he walk backwards, suddenly not feeling safe took over as he notice they surrounded him.

"I think it's an elephant suit?"

"It looks horrible!"

They strip him off of the suit leaving him bare naked on the floor, they pass the suit to each other while laughing hysterically, while unaware of the completely distress fox in the middle of the crowd. He still couldn't understand what was happening, but he couldn't do anything, he just watch as they pass the suit to everyone in the room, some didn't even found it interesting.

"I don't even want to touch that!"

"Give it here."

They all turned to the sudden deep voice that screamed authority from the back. Frank was standing there, with a serious face but almost blank. His hooves was out, signalling for kids to hand him the suit that they were all eying. Everyone fell silent, they all knew how scary Frank is, keeping him on wait was not something anyone should do. They hurriedly pass the suit to him with ease.

As it reached Frank he examined the fabric that was in his hooves, his face didn't made any drastic changes as he flip it over and Over.

"It- it's the costume that- that I showed you the other day... I- I fixed it up, and- and though you-"

Then the sounds of fabric being ripped apart echoed throughout the whole room.

They all stood in shock to what Frank had just done, fennec on the other hand teared up as his costume fell to the ground. Frank was out of the room after doing his job… then everybody started laughing… again… all over again… why won't they stop...

Everything started to get rough, the floor was shaking from all their jumping, the noise would be unbearable for any other small mammal. But Fennec didn't notice any of that, his eyes were focused solely on one spot of on the ground, the spot where his suit landed… felt like deja vu, wasn't he looking at the same thing just a fews back? Why? What did he do wrong? Why won't anyone tell him tell him how to do things correctly? Maybe… maybe he'll get it right… next time…?

In the midst of his thoughts someone pushed him and then something inside him just triggered, he lashed out from the touch.

They all fought back.

\------

He stole the van. The one that was always parked outside the building, the one Frank uses when he goes to places, the one where he stays when the inside is too rough, the one that he considers home for himself. Also it was faster to get away from everything that way.

After watching Frank drive almost all the time he knew what to do, what pedals to press, what mirror points to where, what signals means what and what kind of gas it needs. Frank was a good driver despite the negative attitude.

The pedals are adjustable to suit mammals of different sizes, something to help animals who are sharing a vehicle with a different species, and right now it was 100% useful. Using books to give him enough height so he could see better from his angle.

He needed to get away, to get as far as possible from that place. Nobody likes him there, so why stay? That enough is something the small fox understood, he needed to find a place where he would be accepted...

Zootopia… that's what one of the adults said, where he came from? A place where anyone can be anything… is what he heard from his classmates? Is his real family there? Will there be anything for him there? Will he find what he needs? One thing for sure is that… he still has some hope left over from the bruises.

There is a map, and there's directions… but he can't read… but he survived life without reading so far right? How hard can this journey be? He was finally traveling, just like those cool kids from TV!

He stopped the van at a sign, and observed it with all he could "Z!" he said, it was the most unique letter the sign has, and it sounded close to the word Zootopia. There was an arrow too, pointing at the road down ahead, should he follow it? He doesn't have any other leads, and what else does he have to lose?

It took him days of being careful on the road, reading signs and and just keeping his head up, but at last… he made it. Once he got to zootopia he only took a moment to grasp everything that he saw. From the tallest building to the smallest rodent and from the colorful surroundings to the dim alley way. Everything is way more bigger than back at the house, but at the same time, it felt small? Or did he felt small? He disregarded everything, his family is out there, they are looking for him, and he has to look for them too! But how does he find them? He has no clue… but then again, he also didn't have any clue how to get here and now here he is! Things will work out…. right?

His first stop was this hot sandy desert of a place,it was really comfortable! Somehow he heat didnt bother him, why though? he went to every corner waited for and looked for anyone that… he doesn't actually know what his family looked like, but he still needs to try, he will find them… one day...

He waited.

It was a really cold spot, white cotton fell from the sky, he never seen anything like it before, it was beautiful... but he couldn't handle being outside. Once his foot made contact with the white ground everything about him just shivered, chances are that he can't go out for long meaning that he needs to stay inside the van to survive, but… what if they are out there? Looking for him? He needs to make it easier for them, he needs to be out there.

He waited...

Everything was soaked, it was also pretty dim, and it was always raining. It was like a jungle... or maybe because it was? It all look so complicated like a puzzle, he could easily get lost, so he left the van somewhere where he thinks it's safe and walked on foot. He looked around, not sure to what to find but he kept going, any clues or anyone that maybe looked just like him.

...He waited...and waited...

The whole place looked dangerous, they were practically underground, he doesn't even know how he got there... stoned spikes were everywhere, lights shine from a few corners. It was always night time one would say, but everyone was wide awake, everyone was energetic, everyone was always busy. He could see a bit clearly though, having night vision had its specs, but that doesn't make the dark any less scary, it was the first time he ever saw a Bat. Loud laughter, the clashing of glass, creaks of wood, the flapping of wings, the stench of vomit... It was all over the place, It scared him, it really did but he needs to keep going... To find them... Whoever they are...

...He...waited...and… waited...

It was a wide open space, there were lots of wool or cotton, it looked so soft, he just wanted to hug them and have one in the van. Once he got close to one of the small puffball it suddenly moved away, suddenly eyes were looking at him, why were they looking? Did he do something wrong again? Should he run? No, he needs to stay, for them… for… them...

He never knew sheep could be so scary...

And waited...and waited...

Until the day came when he didn't care anymore...

\------

He was digging through a dumpster trying to gather anything that could help, using all of his saving and the spare change he could find in the van didn't last him very long. He valued every coin he found on the ground, every half eaten bread from the side and every water that dripped from the sky. What was he doing here again?

A wishing fountain was a gold mine for him, all the coins he could grab was for him for the taking. He brightened up a little as his pockets jingled with every movement.

Though he was soaked it didn't bother him as he scamper to the nearest store, where all the eyes gave a death glare to the small fox. It took every ounce of his courage to walk in the establishment... only to have his courage be broken by the harsh words that the humongous mammal told him.

Before he could even point at what he wanted the cashier shouted "Get out!" having more concern of the tidiness of the store rather than the wellbeing of the fox he chased the dirty newcomer out.

He cowered back as the cashier stomp closer with their vicious voice and ran when his courage gave out.

It happened again... he was yelled at again... and just like last time, he didn't know what he did wrong, why won't anyone tell him. He has the coins, he didn't touch anything, he knew he was dirty, he smiled and was going to say please. So why... why did they have to be so mean...

In the midst of all of his thoughts he stumbled upon a giant vending machine, he brightened up upon seeing the inside of the object. He gave it a few kicks, punches and scratches for anything to drop so he could get his hands into it. After a few runs of trial and error he studied what the pictures meant on the side upon finally realizing on how the machine works.

He was delighted on the food he got from the machine.

Upon reaching back to where he parked the van what greeted him was not a warm looking vehicle that smiled upon his return, nor a flaming ball of evil gas that roar on his sight, or a depressing sight of a vandalized home... no what greeted him was... nothing.

It was gone, the giant chunk of metal that he called home was gone... he drop all the stuff he got from the vending machine and ran to the spot where he left the van.

He was confused, scared and worried. His stuff... his warmth... his home... his hope… it was gone. He wanted to scream, to cry and shout but he couldn't all that came out was just desperate breathing.

He looked around, nothing. What should he do? Everything was there! Why was it gone!?

On the ground he saw a rock, and underneath it was a piece of paper, he picked it up and took a looked at it, but to his displeasure... he couldn't read it. All he could get from the paper was the crossed out P and some big words that consist of the letters T, O, W, E and D. He didn't even know what that means, all he knew that it wasn't there anymore.

"It's gone…" is all he could keep repeating in his head "it's...gone…"

\-------

"Get back here!" a humongous voice yelled, as each of his step boomed throughout the alley way.

A red fox was its target, moving swiftly from the corners of the ground. After a few turn from here and there the white bear lost sight of his target. "We will get you Wilde! Mr. Big would be pleased to see you again." and then the bear left the scene from where he stood.

Nick Wilde, a sly con artist known by almost a lot of mammals, and he was buried underneath a bunch of garbage bags to escape the vicious grip of that bear who was chasing him. "Shees, well that guy know how make an entrance, sure knows how to make me run for my money." he revealed a wad of cash from his pocket and started fiddling with it. Another good day for him, minus the being chased by bear.

He stayed put for a moment, making sure that the bear was way gone before he tried to even show his fur anywhere out there, but while he was at it something caught his eye.

In the corner of his vision he saw a shift of movement, causing him to dart his head towards it. What he saw was a brown tail sluggishly moving from side to side, connected to it was a small brown mammal wearing ragged clothing, a cub? It has an unusually large ears making the red fox curious of what it was. It was facing the wall, a few garbage bags and boxes were scattered everywhere and it block most of the red fox's view, so all he could see was the cub's back, it was still, but it's head was moving every few seconds.

He clumsily hopped out of the stacks of bags he was hiding in, making all the weird noises a plastic bag could make. Once he got to his foot he took a peek on the small mammal that caught his curiosity, he could see most of its features from where he is, it had a somehow pointy snout and a slender build, it looked male? It's definitely a canine, it was enough to satisfy the fox's curiosity but… what was it doing?

It was facing the wall, had its snout open upwards and bobs it's head down once and awhile. After a few seconds of closer inspection the red fox notices a rusty pipe line above and it's dripping water from its end… and the small cub was catching it with its mouth. With each drip the cub gulps it down, savoring its taste by it tongue, and making every drop counts.

The action caught the red fox by surprise making him cringe. "Okay… not something I would do… but okay…" he said to himself. He wanted to leave, and he did just that, not wanting to be notice by the small mammal or else it might start clinging to him and asking for money or food, and by experience beggars are pretty aggressive or stubborn. As he took a few steps towards the street to get away from the alley way he notices that his left foot stepped on a weird substance, it was pink, soft and mushy… and it smelled edible? He looked back at his steps, following the trail of pink and sees a half mushed cupcake on the ground where he was standing earlier…

"Oh shi-" he fox shouted internally. "Is that his!? Is that his food!? Did I just step on his food!?"

He suddenly backed against the wall absorbing what he just did. "I hope it's not his, there's a lot of stuff lying around here. Please don't eat it. I already stepped on it. Why am I still doing here. I should go, I do not want to see this." Guilt kept him at his place, seeing that the kid was drinking from a dripping pipe was bad enough he just had to step on his food and make it even harder for the kid. Oh god.

The small mammal then moved out from his spot and went towards where the red fox smashed the cupcake. "Please walk pass it, please ignore it, please don't eat it."

It stopped right in front of the half mushed cupcake, staring at it for a moment. It knelt down and started eating the cupcake with it's small paws.

Nick just lost it from where he was standing behind the boxes against the wall. "Oh god no…." guilt just went everywhere inside him, he may be a con artist that shows no mercy or empathy to his targets but… this was not a scheme nor it was planned or an adult that has a sustainable source of income. No, this was a kid that is barely surviving life and he just stepped on his food that could be his first one in days. "Nick… you have to do something about this."

He took a breath and walked towards the small mammal that doesn't seem to notice him. "Umm… hey kid."

The small mammal that was about half way finish from its cupcake looked up to where the voice came from, and that gave Nick a clearer view on what the kid looked like. It's definitely a male fox, a fennec fox to be exact (that explains the ears), but he wasn't slender, he was completely thin, his face showed signs of bruises and lack of nutrition, dark brown ragged fur covered most of what Nick could see, malnourished is what one would say.

"I… umm… I dont think you should be eating that." Nick said kneeling down and giving a smile to not scare off the little critter.

After a brief moment of just staring at each other the small fox slowly backed away grabbing hold of the rest of the cupcake, not breaking eye contact. After a few steps he turned around and went back to his spot next to the dripping pipe.

"Ugh… okay, would like to back off now…" seeing the kit's emotionless face made him worry, he looked really out of shape his eyes dread with lack of sleep but that's kinda normal when you're out here. he also want to just not get involve with him. But he still needs to at least fix what he did. "I'll just go grab some bread and throw it at him… that should be enough to fix my conscience."

He ended up taking the kit to a bar in Slum Avenue, Savannah Central. After a quick aggressive banter with the bartender about the rules of no kids allowed (especially if it's one that smelled bad) Nick being himself knows how to use words in his favor. The bar keeper may not be happy but hey, a paying customer is a paying customer. They were finally let inside, placing an order and then leading the kid to the far end of the bar, to be away from the crowd.

Nick sat and patted the chair next to him for the small one to hop on to, if the kid sat on the opposite chair all Nick would see are two big ears. He could easily tell that the kid was confused, worried and scared, having a complete stranger convince him to be drag out of nowhere to be placed in an unfamiliar area, not really how one would expect their day would be going.

The red fox tried to make conversation, but all he could get from the smaller one were just nods and a shake from the head. Can he even talk? Their order came soon after, two bug burgers and some fries, it was one of the cheapest things on the menu, Nick grab his and placed the tray next to the kid on the chair.

The fennec examined the food that was presented to him, looking at it at different angles and then proceeded to sniff it. After confirming that it is edible, with his tiny paws he took the top bun off and took a bite of it.

"Hahaha, no, no, not like that lil guy." The small fox flinch as Nick's arm flew towards him. Nick reassured him that he means no harm, he managed to get the bitten bun and place it back to where it belongs. He demonstrated how the burger is supposed to be eaten, carefully taking a slow bite so the small guy could keep up.

The kid then copied what Nick was doing, finally getting a proper bite on the burger in front of him. Seeing the kid taking large chunks of the burger made Nick to give out a small smile, now that will definitely take care of his conscience.

They ate in silence as the bar started to get rowdy, Nick watches as few of his acquaintances have a blast in chugging out their beer, laughing at their day and just not caring. He gave a chuckle when he saw one of the small customers, a mouse, took a dive into a huge glass of beer, and then cringed when he thought that the smell will stay on him all night. In the corner of his eyes he saw a figure walking towards their direction, looking by it was one of his friends, a fellow crook, one that is clearly intoxicated.

"Nick! My man! What's up!" A wolf shouted, not louder than the group of guys and gals celebrating on the other corner of the bar.

"Nothing but the roof my friend." Nick replied, bringing a glass of water up greeting him.

"Wow wow wow, wait, who is this?" Trying to keep his balance from his spot the wolf pointed the the two large ears placed right next to his friend.

Nick just shrugged off, not really knowing how to answer his drunk friend. The wolf then proceeded to get closer to get a look at the large ears. "Oooooohhhhhh."

"Dude! You got a kid!?"

"His not mine."

"Can I touch it?"

Nick did not reply to that. Fennec laid oblivious of what was happening, too focus on eating the big burger on his small paws and distracted by the other stick foods that was still on the tray. But once he sense a paw coming near him, he flinched. Really badly.

Fennec threw his burger and stumbled and falling from his seat, the tray came with him. Immediately getting up on all fours and growling to the owner of the paw that made contact with him. The thud and the growl made a few mammals glance but they quickly dismissed it.

The wolf was caught by surprise by the small fox's reaction, causing him to quickly sober up a bit, putting his paws up and quickly turning away. "Lol nope, no thank you."

The red fox however wasn't surprised by the other one's savage reaction. It wasn't unique, pretty common really, it's what the streets do. Only way animals knows how to survive, by instinct.

Nick didn't bother reassuring the small one, leaving him be on the floor at the corner as he picked up the burger and started eating at again. Nick waited for him to finish his meal, including the scattered fries all over the dusty floor. He just wanted to leave and not deal with the kids anymore.

As he relax at his seat he notices a crumpled paper next to him, out of boredom he picked it up and read it's content. "Parking violation… Towed… 06… 2016… address… wait a minute." He read the content closer realizing that the paper was just recent, but who's was it? The wolf didn't got that close for him to drop it on the chair, so was it the kid's? He glance back at the kid finding him glaring at him with an upset face.

"Mine!"

"Wow now kid, chill."

"That's mine!"

"Oh so you can talk."

"Give it back!"

Nick just threw the paper at him when the smaller one started scratching and biting his leg, that was a dirty move. The small one then went back to the corner, eating the fries off the floor. Nick grabbed his phone and started typing the plate number he saw on the paper, if it's just like how he thinks it is then this might be a good catch.

They left the bar as soon as the kids picked up the last piece of fries he could find on the floor. It was already darker than it was when got in, streetlights shines their yellow light on every corner while some flickered and while some are completely out. That's the slums for yeah.

"Alright, I did my thing, now shoo! Before guilt trip takes over again." He points the kid to the opposite direction where he was going.

"... Why…?" the small one replied, still confused of what happened.

"Because I don't want anything to do with you, so scram."

"Then… why even bother…?"

"I have my reasons." His mind went to a quick flash back on the cupcake he just destroyed. "And I don't have to explain anything to you."

"... Thank you…"

Now this caught him by surprise, the kid knows how to say "thank you"? This means the kids is one would say "tamed"? Or he didn't spent all his life on the street, could mean he's a runaway? Abandoned? Either way the kid has some good in him… … … teasing mode activated.

"Oh, well if you're gonna be like that then you gotta pay up, nothing is free you know." the sly grin that everybody knows about spread at his face.

"Umm… ummm…" Nick could clearly see the state of panic and worry pasted on the little guys face. It was one of Nick's pleasures in life, other than scamming mammals for money.

The small fox started patting around his body for anything to grab. "Is… is this enough?" he presented a wallet, where did he hid that? He took it from his paw and opened it. The first thing he saw was a driver's license, and it belonged to a ferret.

"Let me guess… you stole this didn't you." he nibbled around the other pockets of the wallet, only finding a 20 dollar bill and a piece of paper with a number written on it, it also had a heart drawing saying "call me". Sucks to be him I guess.

The small fox didn't respond, just hoping that the wallet was enough to keep him out of trouble. Nick knelt down and tossing the wallet back to him.

"Good job." He smiled at him, giving his head a pat. "Keep it, it's yours…. Alright then! It's really getting late and I'd I remember correctly i told you to shoo! So get going already."

They parted ways, not looking back to where the small one was going and just headed back to his place. "Time to make some calls."

\-----

"Well it's real, just confirmed it." a female's voice said over the phone Nick was using, putting it on loudspeaker so he could continue on doing whatever he was doing in his apartment.

"Really now!? So whatcha think? Is it good?"

"It looks… usable? It's a van by the way. Nothing a little pimping up won't fix."

"A van! Nice! Did you got a good look around? Think we could sneak it out?"

"I did and no, I don't recommend actually stealing it since it's so close to the ZPD."

"So how are we gonna get it?"

"Where did you even get that piece of paper? You know what whatever. I ask the guy at front, and the fee is really cheap, way better than any second hand truck you'll find out there. They also gave me a list of paperworks that they'll need for you to get it, I'm pretty sure Flash can help you with that, forge it or something."

"You want the civil way out? Honey, are you going soft?"

"I'd punch you where it hurts Wilde. I'm just saying that it's not worth the effort if it's that cheap, I'll text you the papers. I need to go, unlike you I have some actual stuff going on. If you want to steal it you get over here and make a plan, cuz I don't want to. Bye, and stay away from any sheep."

The call ended and Nick laid flat on his bed thinking of his next move. "A van huh? A vehicle is a vehicle." Transport is what he needed, it's way better than commuting everywhere, and with that he could get away easier from anyone else trying to chase him.

His phone then rang from a text message. It consists of the paperworks his friend mentioned, it was only a few, seemed doable, and at the end of the text is written. "Btw it's only a 60 dollar fee."

"Holy shi-! That is cheap!"

\-------

"Here it is! Ahahahaha!" Nick screamed, parking the van he was driving at the junk shop his friend was working on.

"Base from the lack of police officers chasing you right now, I'm guessing you took the civil way out, Nicholas Wilde are you going soft?"

"It was cheap! Also if I was going to steal it, it would have happened the day I mentioned about this baby. Not 3 weeks later! Flash needs to drink more coffee."

Nick hopped out in a graceful manner, the obviously excited fox was just gleaming with energy. "So, you know what to do right? It looks really rough."

"Yeah yeah, just park it wherever I'll take a look at it later."

"Okay good! Cuz I am going to ransack it's insides! Gonna get me some loot!"

His friend ignored him and went back to her small project that she had in her paw, it look like a very large wool shredder, she pulled on a lever and it started emitting a chainsaw like sound.

Nick opened the back of the van and hopped in, his eyes darted from corner to corner finding anything that looked interesting that he could either keep or sell.

"Let's see, tool box? Meh. A sewing kit!? Also meh. A mess up looking rag… some books… ooh a bag!"

Nick put everything aside and went to reach for the bag. Opening it up and scattering everything it had inside onto the floor of the van. And then his smile disappeared.

"What! School supplies!? Ugh." notebooks, a pencils case and a lot of crumpled up papers were now lying at the floor making the van even messier than it already it.

"Nothing! Ugh, so it's just the van… maybe she'll find something once she starts working on this." He sat at the side of the van, placed his paws behind his head and started daydreaming of all the things he'll get done once this thing is up in good shape, it would be a blast.

But something bothered him. What's up with the odd stuff in the van? He took a peek at the bundle of crumpled up papers and notices some writings on it. He grabbed the nearest one and opened it up.

"FREAK!" Is what was written on it, Nick cross his brow at it. As curiosity sets in he picked up all the papers and opens then one by one.

"Midget"

"No one likes you!"

"Big ears!"

"Predator"

"Thief"

"FOX"

Nick stopped opening anymore papers after reading the last one. "So… this van does belong to the kid…" the kid must have had it hard, having to deal with all that at such a young age… he didn't even look like he was supposed to be going to school yet.

The sewing kit was up next, but it didn't have anything weird in it, it was just like any other sewing kit, so maybe the rag…? And he was right, the rag has some pretty bad stitches all over it, and it was rip. He laid all of it o to the floor and tried to figure out which part is which, like a puzzle, connecting and putting it on its right place.

"It's a… costume?" Nick said as he placed the final piece of the puzzle to its place.

It looked pretty… horrible? It was disproportionate, the left arm was longer than the other, there were 3 legs… was the other one suppose to be for the tail? And what's up with the hood? It has a long snout. Nick eventually gave up figuring out what it was, if the kid really made this then he obviously has no idea on what he was doing.

With all that information all Nick could think about that the kid was discriminated, bullied or something. And now here he is, running away from all of it, and all because he's a fox... His parents must be worried sick… if they even care, why would he even run if they did?

"My god, I'm getting involved in this again aren't I?" he was in the same boat as him once right? The only difference is that he didn't ran away, he took everything that they threw at him and became what they wanted him to be, he had his mom to be there for him… while the kid on the other hand...

"UGH!" he kick open the back of the van and hopped out "Hey! I'm going out alright! Call me when you start working on it."

His friend was caught by surprise, being to focus on her gadget that she was working on. "Uh… yeah sure, be wary of any sheep you got that!" she shouted from her spot, when she turned back to look at her friend she saw that she was carrying a small bag with him. "Must have found some good loot."

\------

It was just a little bit afternoon, and fennec just got his paws on a wallet from an unsuspecting victim. He's been pickpocketing around the time he lost the van and was continuously chased off of the wishing fountain.

He went back to his hiding place, which was just a bunch of empty boxes stash together, and over there were all of his loot he'd been collecting. Mostly just wallets, since he had no other idea what else to steal. He sat down and counted his current funds, base from all the rough times he had, things aren't looking good.

"Wow, for someone so small you are actually pretty easy to find."

Fennec jumped from where he was and immediately went to all fours and started to growl from where the voice came from. He calmed down a bit when the he saw a somehow familiar face, but he didn't entirely let his whole guard down.

"Wha-what do you want!?"

"Hey now, and here I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I… I… I said my thanks!" he was panicking, taking a step back as the red fox gets closer "And… And… I… I…"

"Wow, calm down. I…" the red fox has his hands up, making that reassuring gesture like he did last time. His eyes were darting everywhere, getting caught up on what he was supposed to say, his right paw then pointed at him "I have a proposal for you, okay? You gonna hear me out?"

Still shivering from his spot fennec didn't move an inch, he watch every move the other made. He growled heavier when he was pointed at, but what the red fox said peak his curiosity.

"Okay, okay, I'll put it this way. I am going to show you something alright? Okay?" He waited for a reply from the smaller one but didn't get any, so he just continued on. "Okay so, IF you like what I show you, you scream and cry with joy and all that, you are going to work with me ya got that?" And again no reply "IF you don't like it then… um... I guess nothing happens?"

Fennec just kept growling, what was he going to do? Was he going to kidnap him? Is he gonna knock him out? Was he going to put him back to an orphan house!? All of these scenarios ran inside his mind, and then he thought… maybe it food? Just like last time? But that doesn't happen that easily. He would just have to see, the small fox is fast, he could probably outrun the other fox if things go south.

"I'll just have to take that as a yes. Okay so, why don't you follow me, and let's see what happens? Oh, my name's Nick by the way, what's yours?"

When a paw reached forward to him, he immediately back off, this time he hissed at him.

"Oh god this better be worth it" Nick thought to himself, he slowly backed away and leading the ragged brown fox toward the open street.

Fennec didn't move nor followed the other fox, he just watched him, until he stopped and gestured him to come closer. Fennec was cautious, making sure that each step that he took was safe, his ears are up in high alert, hearing out for anything suspicious and out of the ordinary.

So far so good, he reached the corner of the alley they were in, and right In front of his is Nick. Looking up, the red fox smiled and pointed straight towards the street.

The small fox slowly peek his head to the open street, and what he saw made him drop his guard… completely.

"It's… the van…"

It was Frank's van, his secret room, the van he stole, his shelter, the one he lost. It was back.

"Yeah! Ya like it? It's yours right?"

"Yes… it's… mine…" he lied.

They walked closer to it, taking a good look at it. "It was pretty rough, so I got it tuned up." Giving the van a huge pat at the side. "You got good taste, this mural looks pretty cool."

Fennec gave it a soft pat as well, brushing his paw to it to make sure that it was real. He walked around it, still can't believe his eyes, to think that he would never see it again… he started to tear up and his lungs just kept on wanting more air. When he made eye contact with the other he couldn't hold his tears in anymore. He ran back to his box and grabbed all of his saving, everything he stole, he picked up, all of what he had. He grabbed as much as he could and ran back towards Nick and threw it onto the ground.

"This- this- this is- is- all I have- I- I… umm… I can get more! I can! I can! Please!" Screaming and begging… right In front of a complete stranger, but that stranger has what he needed, and making a fool of himself one more time is something he would do to get it. "Please mister! I- I need it! I- I- I don't know how- how much I have but… but I- please!"

Nick knew that there was gonna be crying involve when he was going to do this… but what he did not know that it was to this extent that the kid would kneel and beg. He stepped back a little, clearly caught off guard when he threw all his saving at his feet. "I guess teasing him would be out of the question…" the said to himself.

"Okay kid, look at me. Look at me. Okay." He tried to get a grip of the smaller one who was clearly having a break down. "Calm down, take a deep breath. Look at me c'mon!"

Fennec did what he was told, and slowly and surely he calmed down. Still kinda flustered up but it was enough to think clearly now.

"Okay, listen. I am not selling this to you, I am giving it back to you. You understand?"

Fennec started crying again.

"Shhh! Shh! Keep it together kid. I need you to calm down, why don't we get inside first?"

Nick carried the kid towards the front of the van, noticing that the small fox was completely weightless. He placed him at the passenger's seat while he took the wheels. He left the money that was thrown at him on the ground, it didn't look much anyway.

They left it like that for a while, letting the small one calm down before Nick decides to say anything again.

"I said that, if you like what I'll show you, you'll be working with me now, right? So… DO you like what I got you?" Like he needs to ask that question…

"Yes… yes…"

Fennec curled up from his spot, feeling the soft cushion the seat that he misses so much, hard concrete floor could never beat it. The old smell of overused air freshener was different but it's still the same. Just everything of where he was right now… it was… safe… it was his home.

Nick didn't do anything but watch as the small brown fox do what he wanted, grabbing everything his small paws could get and rubs it on his face, leaving water marks of tears everywhere and giving the cushion a big hug. It looked like he was ready to take a sleep just there, he did looked tired and exhausted, but there is just one more thing that needs to be done.

"Hey wait kid, before you go dozing off. I have something else for ya."

He reached out to the back and grabbed a bag… it was fennec's bag… smiling and giving it a shake as he showed it to the other, he opened the zipper and brought out a cloth, using both paws he opened cloth up and revealed that it was… a costume… a suit… his suit…

From the moment he saw the suit in the red fox's paws every reason why he ran away came back to him.

"Yeah like it? It was an easy fix, a little stitch from here and there and then vola! Oh and check this out *toot* ahahahaha! See that? Like a real elephant."

Why...? Why did he fix it? Didn't he find it weird? ...find it hilarious, that I have something like that? Why does he look so happy?

"Here you go bud, you should try it on."

"H-huh? Y-you're giving it to me...?"

"Why shouldn't I? It is yours right?"

Was it his? He did saved up to make it... but it wasn't his money in the first place, he learned that much for sure.

"No... It's not mine..."

"Oh... oh... well you could still have it."

Why is he doing this…? "I just said it's not mine..."

"Well yeah but, it's not mine either but since I went ahead and fix it up, I would say it's mine now... and now I'm giving it to you. Kinda the second goes for the van."

Fennec stared at the cloth that was presented to him, he slowly reached out and held the cloth that was now on his paws. Tears started to drip again as he got a good look at the object, it looked so well made... it was so soft... it was so perfect... maybe if this is what he had made in the first place... they wouldn't have laugh at him... maybe they wouldn't have torn it apart... maybe they would have like him instead.

Maybe everything would have been different if he wasn't born a fox...

Nick just watch as the small one groveled over the fabric that he just gave him, this was a different kind of crying, when he cried at the van there was a mix of happiness in there, but now… it was just pure sadness... he knew if he said anything right now it would destroy the mood that was building up. So he sat in silence as the small one's whimpers and cries filled the air of the van, moments later as the fennec's cries died down Nick was now comfortable to speak up.

"So, what your name?"

He hesitated, just like how he always do. Does he trust this stranger enough to answer his question? After everything this stranger just did for him... he deserves to know, even though he hated it. In his curled state he didn't move, lifting his head up for only just a little to give way for his breath that clashes against the fabric in his arms.

"My... my name is...is Fennec..." he said in a volume that he thinks even a bunny wouldn't be able to hear.

The red fox smiled and nodded from his seat. Even from the barely audible sound he was still able to understand what the smaller one said.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Finnick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story note: I was supposed to cut the backstory and add story into it but stuff happened that I had to to this...
> 
> A had this idea of Finnick's name ever since I realized I can make my own backstory, and then when Byron Howard tweeted that "Finnick" wasn't his actual real name, it fit perfectly to what I already had in mind. hue


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARRO! I'm back! I guess? I manage to find some very little free time with my life and did this! Things has been hard but hey! whatever I did this. SO! just like the rest of the chapters, this is force! much force cuz of stress! haha!
> 
> Hope you guys are still sticking around with this story, even though its been a long wait. would be really happy to hear from you guys again!
> 
> READ! REVIEW AND ENJOY! I would like to hear what you guys think of this!

It's a beautiful day, one would say. The sun beaming its everlasting warmth to everyone outside, anyone under it would just feel amazing and happy. Mammal would just do what they want, playing around, hanging out or maybe even take a jog. The trees would give out that perfect shade to sit under, to take a nap, read a book or maybe have a picnic. The atmosphere is just relaxing and calming, a good time to just forget some things and refresh oneself with life. But none of those good vibes was happening inside a certain room, in Judy's apartment to be more precise. 

The rabbit officer should be outside right now, working on her assignment, her case… her career.  
She could hear most of the laughter and the chattering outside the building but she decided to ignore it, because right now there's a promise that she needs to keep.

Judy sat on the floor facing her bed, foot laid beneath it, she could feel the dust that already formed under there. She chose to ignore cleaning under the bed when she last mopped, thinking that it's the least spot that needs attention, now her feet is getting a taste of her small mistake. Her head and paws laid at the mattress, keeping an eye on the small jittering brown fox beside her.

Finnick sat on Judy's bed doing his best to stay still and quiet, but to no avail. His head turned away from her, avoiding any more contact with the other mammal. Small paws find their way onto his eyes when some liquid finds their way out, using the sleeves of the onesie that he’s still wearing to rub it off. He’s still in his full scamming uniform, not having the time nor his regular clothes to change back into, but really... that’s the least of what's on his mind right now.

Hearing the fox sniffle for the nth time, Judy shifted from her spot to face Finnick directly, leaving a gap from the dust her foot was in. She now laid in front of him, carefully pulled the other one closer, he still averted his eyes away from her so she just leaned her head on Finnick's lap. Feeling him shiver just filled her head with worry, letting her own instincts to take over, bringing her paw up to rub on Finnick's head fur to help him calm down.

As she continued on rubbing him around his head, she could vaguely sense the brown fox fighting the urge to lean back against her touch, the small pressure she feels under her paw now and again proves that… but then something within Finnick won and she stop feeling any pressure all together, filling her with more dread than she already has.

“Are you okay?” Was always a sentence she's forced to think twice on using, especially if she's going to use it on someone that was clearly nowhere near the word “okay.”

“How you feeling?” The gray bunny softly said. 

He didn't reply, instead he turned his head away further more from her. Tucking his paws in and lowering his head, he seemed smaller and vulnerable, but doing his best to stay strong by showing that he's just irritated and angry… that signature grumpy look he has was falling apart. She continued to stroke his head fur

“Don't let them see that they get to you,” was the first thing that went to Judy's head, that sentence was understandable at first but right now it was quite… difficult to hold on too, especially if that them was Nick. Someone he trusted so much just yelled at him in anger. 

The silence lingered on the air as she stroke his head fur, only the audible laughter that she could hear from outside the only thing occupying their ears. Was it a nice silence? Or is it a bad one? Either way it felt like something should be happening, should she say something right now? Her wish was immediately granted as Finnick suddenly started gasping out of the blue, it shook the bunny out of her train of thoughts. 

She grabbed hold of the fox hushing him and trying to calm him down. He was hyperventilating, showing that what happened really got him on a deeper level. She guide his head to face her directly with both of her paws. “Finnick look at me, please, just look at me.”

He didn't. His head was in place between her paws facing her but his eyes didn't follow in what she said.

“Calm down, deep breaths, take it slow.” she kept one paw steady on his head while the other stroke the brown fox's back, the only way she know how to calm anyone down “No need to worry… I’m here…”

“I'm here…?” That's what she said right? Those exact words? “I'm here…” why did she say that? Does she think that all because she's here everything is fine!? That everything will be okay!? That it’s going to be all better now!? Who does she think she is!?

He struggled out of the bunny's hold on him, shoving her paws away and regaining the distance they had. He lifted his legs and started pushing himself away from her

“Finnick c'mon.”

“No…”

“Would you please just look at me…”

“I said NO!” He scream, using whatever he got to get out of the bunny's grip and putting the much needed distance between them.

It made her heart ache seeing him like this, avoiding all acts of comfort for him, “I told you that I'd look out for you didn't I…? I mean that.”

“I don't want anything to do with you!” she's also to blame on this.

This hurts even more

“Ever since you came, Nick changed! He disappeared for a year! We barely do anything anymore! He spends more time with you and his job! And-and if I just let you do what you want to me then...then…” she'll turn him into a better mammal, telling him what's right and wrong, that he's a bad fox, that he's a mistake and that he deserves everything that happened to him! “Then I’ll just start hating myself!” He took a breath, taking in and repeating everything that happened moments ago, “Just like how Nick hates me.”

“No! No… Nick doesn't hate you..” 

“Yes he does! Weren't you there?” why is she lying… “He yelled at me… he was mad...”

“It was a mess, I know, but he was just tired,” she’s not lying, “Trust me… he doesn't hate you.”

He doesn’t believe her. She's losing the battle, she was supposed to be calming him down, not the opposite and getting between the crossfire of it. Judy though that she broke through the wall Finnick put up around him… it seems like it's much more sturdier than she though, where a talk and a hug won't be enough to do anything.

He looks so vulnerable as she stare at the brown fox in front of her, it made her feel so helpless that she couldn't calm him down… and from the looks of it, things are just getting worse. Her phone suddenly rang “Nick's calling! Finally!” Was her first thought that came into mind. She suddenly ran out of her apartment and tap her paw on the green icon on her phone “Nick! Whe-”

"You are still on duty Hopps! Get back in here!"

It was Chief Bogo, unexpected and out of the blue, "Chief please! Would you just let me-"

"No! I am well aware of the situation and I know full well that that is not your responsibility!"

"But sir!"

"Petty family conflicts are not on our list! Just leave him with someone and let Officer Wilde deal with it later!"

Before Judy could protest any further Bogo dropped the call. Leaving Judy to vent her frustration on no one, the urge to throw her phone came in mind but remembering how expensive the item was hold her back.

What should she do? Just leave Finnick alone here!? Obviously not a good idea, but who should he leave him with? Who should she call!? An idea suddenly flash in her head when she heard a small tumble from her neighbors’ apartment. She immediately ran.

"Bucky!? Pronk!? Are you there!?" Judy shouted as she frantically knock on her neighbors’ door. There was no time, she needs to get back to the office and work things out, she can't bring Finnick back there for obvious reasons, and she can't leave him alone in her apartment too.

After the continuous twenty second knock the door finally opened. A kudu stood at the other side of the door, wearing a simple tank top and shorts, he clearly look like he was just relaxing, "Judy! What's with all the knocking!?"

"Bucky! Please! Can you help me out? I really need a favor right now."

"Uhhh sure? What's up?"

"Can you look after Finnick for me? Just for a while and I'll be right back as soon as possible."

"Finnick....? Finnick..." He paused for a moment trying to remember where he heard that name before. "Uhhh..."

"Nick."

"Oh yeah! Him!" the kudu confirmed, nodding his head and pointed at her, "Are you sure? He never met me, I might scare the little guy."

Judy went back to her room, grabbed Finnick by the arm and led him towards the room next door. After a few more exchange of words Bucky accepted the favor, she then gave the small fox a hug and ran off towards the hallway, she glance back and waved before getting on an elevator. 

And thus Bucky was left with a shivering fox in front of his door, finnick didn't even glance up at him at all. The kudu leaned down from his spot and before any words came out of his mouth, he suddenly realized that he has no idea how to talk to a child.

“Uhh… hey! Uh… little guy… you… are you okay?”  
…  
…  
…  
“I think I choose the wrong day to take a day off…”

 

__________________

 

"You know, when I told you to bring him here to meet the others... I didn't mean it like this... Hehe."

Looking up, Nick didn't change his expression from anything else other than the worried face he has on. "None of this was planned Francine..."

"Too soon? Or was it inappropriate?" The elephant thought to herself, not being an experience mammal to handle these kind of situation, though she's still hoping for a little smirk from the fox. "Don't worry too much, I'm sure he's fine. Judy ran off to get him, and knowing her she already caught him before anything else could happen to the little guy." Francine switch her gaze away from Nick, remembering the times she saw the grey bunny in action, on foot or on wheels, she always catches her mark.

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about..." Nick mumbled, standing in front of Clawhauser's desk he waited for Judy to come back. Lingering on his mind are the events that just transpired, the sudden press conference in the bullpen, questions were thrown at him from every direction “where'd you find him? His parents? But Zootopia does have orphan house…” not all were answered but the bomb was somehow diffused after chief Bogo called out everyone to shut it and get back to their assignments.

"I mean what was he thinking!?" He blurted out, shocking both Benjamin and Francine who was waiting with him on the front desk.

"He knows that I’m a cop! What the hell! He goes running around stealing stuff and though I wouldn't know about it!? Did he think I was gonna bail him out!? He has immunity or something!?"

Nick kept rambling on and on, pacing left and right. The two other mammals eyes followed every move he made, seldom making eye contact with each other. 

"I took him in! I'm the one paying for everything! Food, clothing, a freaking roof! He should at least appreciate that right!? Right!?"

Benjamin and Francine shook once more as Nick faced them. Stuttering every word that came out of their mouth, until they finally got their grip.

"Yo-you should calm down a bit." 

"N-no! T-this is good! You need to let it all out before Judy gets here. Cuz I'm pretty sure she's going to scold you too."

"Or! Or, or..." Clawhauser interjects as he holds up a finger and grabs a box underneath his desk with his free paw "Stress eating,” he said bluntly as he pushed an opened box of donuts towards nick, smiling as it got closer to him.

Still frustrated, but he gave it a thought, If Nick has to choose between the two options, he would choose the latter one, the whole day's event was just exhausting and his stomach is just grumbling for some energy. He took a peek at the box and notice that someone took a bite on all the different variety of donuts in it already. Before nick could say something Benjamin already answered his upcoming question.

"I wanted to try each one" he said with a big smile on his face.

Ignoring the bite, nick took the blueberry flavored one, took a bite out of it and leaned his head at the front desk. "Oh god... This day..." His head finally got the moment to relax but that doesn't mean that his headache would suddenly disappear.

"You know what else to partner up with amazing food? Amazing music! Especially from Gazzel!" Laying his phone next to Nick and gently click an icon on it, unfortunately his fat fingers hit a different icon causing a completely different song to play. He quickly corrected his errors but he just can't seem to get the correct button, "Wow you are one hot dancer,” Benjamin's phone suddenly said along with loud music. Out of embarrassment he pocketed the phone muffling its sound. "Why don't I just get some drinks? That's good! Coffee is good! Brb!" Benjamin stood up from his seat and grabbed the whole coffee maker machine and proceeded his walk of shame to the back bringing the music with him.

Francine watch the whole thing with a smile and notices that Nick was smiling a little as well, Clawhauser may be clumsy but he sure knows how to make someone happy. 

Inside the now quiet room, the elephant moved to where the cheetah was and pulled out a chair that was able to support her weight, being an elephant and all, anything could break. Taking her spot on the side she gave the fox a glance and started to think of their own adventures "Maybe it's our fault..."

Nick brought his head up and stared at Francine's statement, it confused him, but he signaled her to keep going.

"I mean, from what we've been doing to him... Those fake scams."

Slowly he realized what she meant, and slowly he realized the mistake the he may have made.

"I mean think about it, we... We’re doing scams... Even though it was fake and all, it was all real to him."

It was yeah... He knew Finnick believed it, Nick saw the aftermath of every run they did, he was happy… he fell for all it.

"You encouraged him to keep going, and we kept going with it, to think that everything is alright, I think it drove him to go further, into... doing that..." she glance at Nick, making sure he's listening, and thought of what kind of relationship those two really had, "And I think... He thought you'd be proud of him... Or something, you'd laugh it off, maybe?"

"And I just yelled at him." Nick mumbled.

"We should have known better (I should have known better!) We were practically asking something like this to happen... *sigh* why did I go along with it."

Nick watches as Francine also dives into the guilt trip with him, making him feel even guiltier. He was the one who made all those calls, and she was the only one who... Accepted.

"Why did you go along with it?"

She glances at nick somehow hesitating to answer. Will he judge? Will he look at her differently when she says her reason? Will it be for the better? "I just... Wanted more reasons."

"Reasons? Reasons to what?”

She looked at him straight at the eye and properly sat straight from her slouch posture, "To trust you."

Nick didn't shook, nor changed his expression, he just blink, unfazed of what she said. He kinda knew that some of the officers still didn't fully trust him, and she’s one of those.

"To trust you, to like you, to befriend you and a whole lot more..." Should she keep going with this? "When you called me, I saw a chance... even though I knew it was wrong I still took it, so I could prove to me and to my friends that even a fox can be an amazing mammal."

"She's trying." Nick said to himself, just like Judy back then. Her friends that mostly help him were preys, so it's normal for them to be worried around any predators, and they're trying to take a good step. "Did I make a good impression?"

"You kidding? You made more than just a 'good impression' you were doing all those stuff for Finnick. So that's like a hundred points."

"I'm glad." He said, finishing off the last bites from the donut on his paw.

"You're doing good so far, keep it up... Somehow."

Though it kinda drifted off from the main problem Nick found some sense of relief, that something out there is going good. But, will he be able to keep it up?

A few moments of silence came by before the front entrance of the building opened. Coming from the outside was a grey bunny with a stern look on her face, but it softened a little as she moved towards the front desk where she saw Nick waiting with Francine on Clawhauser's usual spot.

"You calmed down a bit?" She said to the fox.

"Umm... Yeah, I guess."

"Good." She looked around, there were only a few officers in sight and no civilians, "Cuz I still haven't."

“I could tell that you're about to scold me as well.”

"Let's just finish off whatever we need to do and get back to the apartment ASAP," if she was going to give Nick a piece of her mind she is not doing it here, "I left Finnick with Bucky, so he's good, for now."

The duo soon left after saying a quick goodbye to the elephant. Francine waved back to them feeling somehow happy to whatever she did to lighten the atmosphere, but in her mind she's still thinking if what she said in the first place was appropriate or not.

_______________

 

The sky is just on its moment to turn orange when Pronk got into the building, he managed to finish up his stuff in the office and decided to get home early for the day. His walk was mildly entertaining, seeing some few familiar faces, avoiding smaller mammals on his way and imagining what Bucky is doing right now. Barely paying attention to anything else, Pronk’s been fiddling with his phone the whole time going to his room, only taking notice of the two mammals arguing in front of his door when they got into earshot. Ugh, why won't those two lovebirds do it in their own rooms? I mean it’s just right there next to him.

Pronk took a deep breath preparing himself for the lovely quarrel he is about to face for confronting the two. Taking a few more steps and passing his neighbors’ door, he made himself known to the two mammals now in front of him “Yo… what’s up?”

Judy shot her head back to the sudden voice that she heard “Oh Pronk! Hi… umm, sorry about this…”

Nick already saw Pronk walking towards them so he just gave him a nod, he then started knocking on the door they were all standing in front of “Bucky would you just please open the door!?”

Suddenly hearing his mate’s name made him alert, especially by someone who’s wearing a police uniform “Woah! Wait a minute! What do you guys want with Buck!?”

“Calm down,” Judy her paw to the defensive oryx, “We’re not here for Bucky.”

“It’s Finnick,” Nick said from his spot, determined to stand in front of the door and do what he needs to do, and that is to knock when he sees fit. He then continued to shout for the small fox's attention.

“Who the hell is Finnick?”

“Is that Pronk?” a voice from the other side of the door said.

“Sup Buck!”

“Yo P! Welcome back! Umm… Sorry I can’t… Open the door right now… I’m kind of in a weird situation here…”

Judy explained the scene, from start to finish, and by finish she means right now. Bucky exclaimed that he is just protecting Finnick by keeping them out, but he was stuttering the whole time so it was a questionable statement.

“I will not explain my moment of weakness!” Bucky said when confronted by Pronk.

“So!” Judy interjected out of the blue, facing the oryx on his idea of the whole shenanigan, “What do you think we should do?

“I….” he raised a hoof and then pointed it at judy, “Am tired, after all the work hours… I would just want to relax…” he gave the whole situation a bit of time to sink in and then he let out a sigh, “And I don't think I’m going to get any of that right now so…” he walk pass the two and placed his bag on the other side and laid down with it, “I’ll just sit here and whatever.”

“Really!? You're not gonna help!?”

“Hey! It may be my apartment but it is not my problem… and i'm too tired to give a damn anyway…” The oryx stretch his limbs as he found a comfortable position from his spot, and started fiddling with his phone again, “Plus Buck is on the other side, dude is pretty stubborn.”

“I am not!”

“Yes you are!”

“Oh shut up!”

“No you shut up!”

Pronk then presented his hooves to the door with a weird grin on his face, indicating that his point has been proven.

Nick wasn't even listening to the two with him, he just kept banging on the door. His voice sounds more strain now. After a few more minutes, it looked like Nick was losing a battle.

“Finnick would you please just talk to me…” his knocks started to slow down, giving the hallway some form of peace and quiet, “I'm sorry alright. I… I didn't mean to shout at you back there.”

Mumbles could be heard but it was indistinguishable even for Judy. Nothing was said, so nothing was heard. Judy started to notice that Nick's paws were somehow shivering.

“I know what you've gone through alright, you told me about it, and I know I did something similar but c'mon!” a hint of dread could be heard from him, worrying judy even more, hoping that the next few words would finally make a difference, “This is me! I'm not like Frank!”

“Who's Frank?” Judy though as she raise an ear, the name never came up on anything she remembers. Pronk also raised an ear and a brow to the unfamiliar name.

Nick leaned his head to the door and continued on, “It was a mess… so please… please let me, fix it.”

The silence came back again, it wasn't a relaxing one, it was pretty tense. All everyone could do was wait, for whatever answer the universe has for them, and for something to finally end this event they were playing. Nick’s completely exhausted in more ways than one, but he is determined to keep on going… to apologize to Finnick and bring him back home… he just doesn't know how long he could keep it up.

Judy on the other hand was about give up, knowing from experience with her sibling, an argument could only last for so long, continue it tomorrow when everybody is on a leveled head seemed like a good idea. No one spoke nor a small mumble being heard, which means it's time to go, and try again later? Or tomorrow? When Nick or Finnick is in the mood too. She was about to send her paw to grab the red fox's paw and drag him out when the expected happened.

“I… I know…”

Finnick spoke from the other side, everyone was finally able to let out the breath that they were holding in, a sense of relief and hope flooded them.

“But… but…”

“I'm right here Finnick, I won't do it again, I promise!” Is the next card Nick is going to play, waiting for the right moment to say it.

“How much longer… until you become like him…”

The small smile Nick had instantly faded, this was not what he was hoping… “wha- what?” Why did he think like that? “You think I could do something like that!?”

“... You already did didn't you…”

“I didn't mean that!” Nick shouted. Judy and Pronk was startled by the sudden outburst, it looked like Nick was starting to get frustrated again, all of his efforts is going in vain, everything he said came to naught… why? Just why!?

Nick held and rubbed his head with both his paws, his headache was coming back, and he started to lose focus on what he was supposed to say. Everything just felt so wrong, he felt angry, why couldn't Finnick see what he's trying to do!? Does he think it's all about him!? Well it's not! He's not the only one hurting here! Even from the start! How dare he ignores everybody else! Ignore me! How I feel! Everything I went through! He's so freaking-!

A hoof darted itself in front of him, startled by it causing him to get a grip of himself. Looking to his right to where the oryx is sitting, he only gave a stare and a nod of no. Nick also notice paws grabbing him by the forearm… it was Judy's. He didn't look at her, but he could clearly tell what she was trying to say.

“I may not know the kid, but if I were you… I'd stop right now.” Pronk mumbled, the look of concern also concerned the fox.

“Breath Nick,” said Judy, things may not be going the way they planned, but she has to at least do something to stop it from getting any worse, “Just take a deep breath first…”

He did what he was told, stopping every train of thought that was going through his mind and went to focus on his breathing... it felt good, but… not good enough to actually ignore what he was feeling.

“I'll give up now…” Nick mumbled, he felt like he lost something, he fought, but he ran out of cards to play. He knew that what happened affected Finnick but what he didn't knew how gravely it did to him. Guess four years of being with someone isn't enough to know them… make that three, since he left Finnick to fend for himself to attend the academy.

He held Judy's paw that was on his forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze at first then pushing it away from him, “I’ll be at my room.”

Judy and Pronk watch as the red fox slowly walk away towards his room. They looked at each other and mentally agreed that that was that. She wanted to say something, but she already had her chance earlier, and she knows her place on the small fennec’s heart, so she decided to not say anything anymore. Time will just have to do its thing.

She faced the oryx, even though he’s sitting down she had to look up to meet his eyes, reminder herself how tall her friend is, “I'm sorry that this has been dragging for so long.”

“Don't worry, I get it. The kid can stay with us for a while, just… get him out ASAP? I don't want no kid.”

“That’s was a double negative,” the rabbit hilariously though. She clasp her paws together and said “thank you, I owe you. And don't worry, it will all be sorted out in no time,” just hope that time will do their job.

They waved and left, Judy went pass her door and went to Nick's room, probably going to check on him. Pronk still sat and fiddled with his phone for a while before knocking and announcing that the coast was clear. Bucky unlocked the door and the antelope let himself in, finally meeting the main star of the show.

A small brown fox is sitting on the couch at the side if the living room, he's avoiding eye contact but one could clearly tell that he was in no mood for anything. He wore something weird, it covered his whole body, and it looked comfortable though.

“This kid? Really?” how in the world was this kid able to persuade the kudu to take his side!? His cute yeah, but not with that grumpy face, “really!?”

“I. Am not. Explaining anything.”

Pronk didn't even bother to ask any more questions and just went ahead to his room and change into a more comfortable clothing.

The evening started there, it was quiet, the two antelope was getting a lot of awkward moments, having another mammal on the apartment and them being a kid was quite difficult to go by their regular routine. Toning down their conversations to be kid friendly was harder than they thought, but it was kind of fun, whoever cracks and says anything inappropriate gets to do the rest of the chores for the night. 

Judy came by later after they had dinner, Finnick didn't want to move so he ate on the couch he was in. She gave out some spare clothes that looked like for the little pupper.

“He has school,” she said, “I'm not saying to make him go, just… ask him, okay?”

Before they could even bring it up to Finnick he already said that he's going, to their surprise too because: one, he heard that, meaning he also heard those non kid friendly jokes they were making earlier. And two, he was actually still up to go to school, after all of that. He didn't look like someone to care for his grades so it was quite a surprise. That or he just doesn't want to stay here and distract himself or something, whatever's the case, he's not staying here.

__________

 

“Well here we are,” Bucky said as he place the fennec down from his head. 

It was morning and it was time for them to leave the apartment and go their ways, Pronk went ahead to his work while Bucky had to walk Finnick to school before he heads off himself. Due to the huge size difference he would either walk slower or ask the fennec to walk faster, but he wouldn't do that, so the Kudu lifted the fennec and placed him on his head and telling to grab onto his antlers for support. He didn't fight back, must be still worn out from last night, or maybe he likes it? Or didn’t care about anything. After some purposely bumpy roads, doing his best to lighten up the frown the little pupper had, they finally they've reach their destination.

“You'll be fine on your own right?”

“...yeah.”

Keeping a conversation with the kid was something close to impossible, “alright so… I'll be going now, and don't worry I'll come by after school, wait for me, K little dude?”

After Finnick's been given a pat on the head Bucky went his way. The fox only stood and watch the kudu disapear from sight before he gave his surroundings any attention.  
Finnick stared at the school for a while, not really moving nor caring to the ones around him, but his ears flickers when he hears some voices that's directed at him.

“Its that kid from yesterday.”  
“Dude it's him, move faster!”  
“He's in so much trouble.”  
“Don't get near him!”

All was said in a whisper that he could clearly hear, could they not see the freakishly huge ears he has? 

Nothing good will happen if he went ahead, just being outside was obvious enough for that idea to be true.

The teachers would be all over him, he'll be sent to the office... phone calls will be made… they'll start scolding him… yelling at him… hurting him, telling him how he turned out just like how they thought… then Nick would come… then he'll do the same thing all over again… giving the red fox more reasons to hate him… than he already does.

They're staring at him, he could feel it. It's just like before, not as intense but still the same. For each step he'll take they'll stare harder, each time he'll gets closer they'll take notice, and each time he breathes it feels heavier. So he choose not to move at all.

His mind spun and blurred almost everything in sight. He didn't want this, no one does, why isn't there any other choice? He doesn't want to go forward, he wants to go back, when things was still okay for him. Forward is Nick hating him and mammals shouting at him all over… Back is when he was doing good scamming for money and laughing with Nick… further back is when he was alone… just the back is good, even if Nick isn't in the picture anymore, he can survive… just, a bit backward…

He had done it almost all his life, so why stop doing it? In each step he took all eyes disappeared one by one, no one looked. As he got farther no one paid mind, no one cared. And as he took in that deep breath, everything just felt heavier than it should be. 

He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's either I'm loosing touch or this is just how the story is going, cuz making him run away is nowhere near my first/initial plan, I'm kind of nervous now on doing the next chapter...  
> Cuz of life things may be going slow, like months before the next chapter, but it all depends on my motivation!
> 
> Hope you guys stick around!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST NEED TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM.

It was just pass dismissal time, Bucky is already in front of the school’s campus. Kids of all different shapes and sizes were running everywhere, crowding the whole area, but bit by bit the ground got clearer.

In a couple of minutes it finally looked like a breathable field, only a few students lingered around, for either club activities or to just hangout. Bucky didn’t care for them but Finnick was nowhere to be seen.

Bucky waited for a few more moments, conjuring up things that could have happened. Could he have gone pass him? Nah, he’s been standing out in the open. Did he ignore him? The little pup is still kind of down, he might need some alone time, if so that means he’s already out there, but… what if he’s not? And still inside? He does know I’m waiting for him right? Or did he forget?

The kudu decided to just go inside and maybe ask a teacher for the fox’s whereabouts… and for the sake of nostalgia.

SavannahNorth High is one humongous building, and it was no stranger to Bucky, more like an acquaintance. Glancing from left to right, he's familiar with the school's layout, he's cousin went here from way back when, he'd visit, hang out and he'll get a tour, a lot stayed the way he remembered, he could only point out a few that changed.

After walking for just moments he spotted a brown bear, looked pretty thin for one surprisingly. He ask the him if he knew a certain fox, Bucky then proceeded to describe Finnick’s features, which to the brown bear was any other fennec foxes out there, “His name is Finnick, I think he’s about 8 or 9?” The bear’s brown raised at the mention of the name, telling the kudu to follow him to the faculty room for further assistance.

Bucky then found himself in front of a tall goat, “May I help you?”

“Are you Finnick’s teacher?”

Not breaking eye contact, the goat gave a deep sigh, “Yes, yes I am.”

“Oh good! Does the kid have activities after school? Or did he went home already?”

“Excuse me?”

“I was supposed to pick him up today, but he was nowhere to be seen.”

The goat just stared at him, it looked like he’s thinking but it was kinda hard to tell with his expression.

“So is he still here? Or-”

“I didn’t see him.”

“Huh?”

“He wasn’t in on any of our class today, I assumed he stayed home for the day.”

“... What?”

\------

Pronk sat on a comfortable looking chair and type away on a computer, around him were other mammals typing away while some slacking off. The atmosphere around didn’t seem so strict, it looked pretty calm, a relaxing background music played on one of the employees phones, mild chatter can still be heard while most of them are working.

His started to ring, his body automatically move to grab it from the side of his desk… only to grab nothing at all, he looked to the side and saw his seatmate with his phone on his paw.

“Dude…”

“Hey it’s Buck! What is our juice for today!” the cheetah grinned as his paw slowly making its way to the green icon on the screen.

“... Put him on speaker,”

“HAHA!” his seatmate shouted in content, finally clicking the icon and holding the phone close to his face, “Hello honey boo! How is-”

Screaming was the only sound that was emitting from the other end. The cheetah caught by surprised flung the phone upward. After a hectic moment from the both of them, Pronk manages to grab hold of his phone mid-air, “Buck! What the hell!?”

\-----------

"You're still feeling down?" Judy ask from the driver's seat. They were out doing their runs around town........

Nick's ears twitch to the message, but didn't say anything, he stared blankly outside and just gave a deep breath.

"Last night was kind of a mess," Judy tried reassured him "but we were all tired, and hungry, and frustrated. And were all good now! Right!?"

Nick still didn't respond.

"All rest up! Minds are clear and ready to go!" She looked around the traffic to see if it was clear, and then she swayed the cruiser just enough to knock the red fox out of balance.

His head slammed to the window and was propelled to the left, leaving him flat on the cushion.

Judy chuckled at her little antic "Seatbelt Nick, keep it on."

After pushing himself up his mouth smiled but his eyes showed annoyance. Clicking the seatbelt on, he went back to just staring outside.

At this point Nick would have commented on her bad driving by now, but the lack of response kinda worried her "Nick c'mon, stop being so down, you never let anything get to you for this long."

"I just don't know what to do," he finally replied.

"You don't have to do anything, just talk to him, alright," she parked the cruiser where they're stationed to patrol for the day and was finally able to look the fox in the eye "just prepare what you had in mind last night, it will go well."

"Pft. Easy for you to say, you don't have to live with him."

"I may not but I did have my share of living with around 328 kits, so you know... I kinda outrank you in this situation," she sat tall and proud of what her family has thrown at her. "So you could call it seniority... Just like my rank in the ZPD."

"Would you please stop rubbing that on me." Nick chuckled, remembering how that bunny manages to sneak that small detail on conversations like this.

"Hey, i'm just saying that I'm... better than you, in a lot of ways," Judy grinning from ear to ear right now.

"Huh, really. Well I just really didn't need me at all in the night howler case huh? Also I remember you crying your eyes out under a bridge, which was really romantic." Nick is also grinning from ear to ear, both doing their best to just insult the other one.

"I am so glad you brought that up!" Judy dug into her pockets and brought out a standard looking recorder, different from her usual carrot pen recorder.

Nick stared suspiciously at what she got "what is that?"

She fully showed her teeth this time, making her smile even more ridiculous. And then she press play, what came out of the recorder weren't even words, but just continues sobbing and sniffling and the occasional "help me, get me out of here" words.

"Why do you have that!"

"It's the time you were at the academy."

"I know that! Why!!"

Nick then proceeded to grab the recorder, but knowing Judy, she wouldn't give up without a fight. In the end of it all Nick manage to snag the thing out of her paws, claiming the price of keeping his dignity with him.

"You know full well that that's just a copy right?" She said while still grinning.

These were the things both of them were looking forward too each day, just a fun banter with their best friend and the other officers in the precinct. It's the little things really, that keeps us going.

They fell into their usual routine, messing with the other officers through the intercom, planning out activities like the upcoming carnival in Bunny Burrows, whose birthday was coming up and what not. Judy was glad she got to distract Nick from his worries, it really wasn't a big deal to feel down on… she spoke too soon. 

 

Hours had pass, looking at the time Bucky would be picking up Finnick by now. Her phone rang it looking at the contact it was Pronk on the other line. “Hi Pronk, this is Judy.”

Nick just glance and continued on sipping from the frap on his paw, they were at a cafe, grabbing a few drinks to keep them going for the day.

"He's what!?" 

"What is it?"

"Hold on," she pulled up a finger and turned around signaling Nick to be quite, "Are you sure? Did he talk to any teachers?"

Nick's ear twitch at the mention of a teacher that would only mean it's about Finnick… just great, just as when he finally got his mind off of that, was yesterday not enough for him? What kind of trouble is he into now...

"Alright okay, we're going there now," She hanged up, cleaned herself up and grabbed everything she needed, "Were going to the school. Now."

"Great..." Nick grunted and followed Judy to the cruiser "what happened this time."

"Finnick's gone," she said with a worried expression as she started the engine and stepped on the gas.

"Wow... No surprise there," he said bluntly, unfazed but irritated.

"You know a little worry would suffice right now!" Judy shouted, stepping on the gas pedal even more. "Something could have happen to him!"

"Yeah, he got busted yesterday, that's what happened."

 

\-----

 

After calming an apologetic kudu, Judy sent Bucky off, “We’ll handle it from here, thanks for doing this.” she walk towards nick, who was just standing in front of the car, “we should ask around I guess? I’ll ask the teachers I know here.”

“I’ll ask some students.”

“Alright let's meet back here in a few.”

And off she goes, towards the problem she's not involved in. "Sometimes... She really needs to mind her own business," Nick thought to himself. "Whatever... Better ask around if anyone saw the little runt at all."

Nick wasn't in the right state of mind, he played along with Judy’s antics just so she wouldn’t bother him with anything. He didn't get to sleep well last night either. All of the events yesterday just kept messing with him, how it would go wrong, what kind of mistakes he did, and how he should have handled it... But even his thoughts didn't go the way he planned it, every time he replayed the event, every time he thinks of a different approach, it always goes wrong. Like it was destined not to work out no matter how he looks at it. His disappointment turned to frustration, then his frustration turned to anger. Even with the little sleep he got didn't made the feeling go away, it just lingered, all up until now.

Savannah North High, this was one of the schools his mother had in mind back in the day. They didn’t follow through it in the end, because it was rather inconvenient, the distance was not something they could put up with. And now it was the most convenient one to send Finnick too.

He started asking around, picking the children that looked around Finnicks age. Knowing the runt, he probably kept a low profile, social interactions was never his thing. He knew wrong… instead of getting a simple “Don’t know him, Never heard, Nuh uh” most avoided the topic. Some were eager to help an officer, with their big smiles and attitude, once Nick mentions a fennec fox, they seem to immediately knew who he was looking for, and decided to just give vague answers and leave as soon as they can.

“Is… he a bully?” he thought, it was possible… but still. He wouldn't fight back unless he was threatened, and he wouldn’t threaten if he was on his own, He’d need a friend for that… or someone with similar interest, but even that seemed to be too far for Finnick to achieve… It can’t be.

He made it to the back field of the campus, A lot of space for any activities, there's a playground at the right side, also huge, mostly to cater for the elementary students. But since there were no age restricted signs, it’s free for all. Him walking around and asking question might just ruin the atmosphere of the teens hanging around, also most of them look hostile… that brought back memories.

He went back inside and continued on for his search, since he can’t get a straight answer from some of the students, he decided to change his approach, picking out the troublemakers, and bingo he already spotted some, they look pretty rough up too, “you guys look like you’re always having fun,” he said with that sly grin.

The three canines gave an annoyed growl, “Oh great… another fox,” one of the coyote snarled.

“Woah there, language young man. I’m an officer, I don’t go aggressive unless needed too,” Nick said, smiling even wider, messing with these three for a while might prove to be fun.

“PFT! Tell that to the fox yesterday!”

“Dude don't even say anything! He’ll obviously take that runts side!”

And with that statement, Nick’s interest meter shot up. They knew something.

 

 

 

"I'll just tell you what I told that antelope, 'I have not seen Finnick at all the whole day," Mr. Bundok said, he stood in front of the faculty room, deciding not to invite her in, dealing with this while the other teachers were around might cause more problem for him.

"My friend drop him off here this morning" her presence made it pretty difficult to make things private, some of the students recognize her, gathering from a side to get a glace or a picture, "Does the school have any surveillance cameras?"

 

"Unfortunately no, all I have heard it was in the list of upgrades the school will get, just don't know when though..." a little hard glare from any direction, the students started to disperse, he had that kind of authority with the children, "May I please have your phone number instead Ms Hopps? Whoever's number is written in his records clearly does not work, or have no interest at all! No wonder yesterday happened!" He started walking and signaled her to follow him.

"Yesterday?" He could have not possibly know what just happened yesterday, it happened in the precinct. Did word already got out on his involvement with Duke? "What do you mean by yesterday?"

They've reach the classroom where they had their last discussion in, he opened the door and went in, Judy followed. Taking their seats, Bundok properly composed himself before giving the news, “That kit beat up three students yesterday, in the middle of the cafeteria."

"Oh biscuits..." Was the only thing her mouth could say after hearing his words. 

"To his defense the other three are delinquents... just like himself." He lowered his glasses giving Judy a good look to see her reaction, she was not pleased with that comment. "Bullying other students to get them to do what they want. They must have had a falling out to lead to such scene." 

"Finnick. Is not. A bully." She said sternly, "he's just troubled."

"Troubled? And who's fault may that be?"

Judy couldn't answer, she still knows close to nothing about the fennec, and right now she'd do anything just to know more about him... But she does know someone who does! "Nick's here! Let me just-"

"Who's ever fault that is... He needs someone." His voice was suddenly genuine, Judy completely surprised by this,"Kids his age shouldn't be even getting involved in such things, they were all scared, even I was shock when I got there." He clasp his head, taking in a deep breath, and taking it all in again, "You told me you were going to talk to him."

"I did talk to him!"

"Well whatever you said didn't reach the kid," Bundok's stress was now showing, dealing with that event was clearly not going well for him, especially since these were all children he's handling. Showing any signs other than calm would have probably make them all go panic. "He's still as hostile and uncooperative. Fennecs aren't like that! Out of all the foxes they should be the most sociable one, cheery and outgoing! Why is he such an opposite?"

Bundok started fumbling under the desk, bringing out a few bundles of papers, it was just enough to make Judy wince, wishing that her reports would not reach to that extent.

“Have you considered adopting him? Or maybe that antelope friend of yours?”

“...Excuse me?”

“I know it’s a huge responsibility, but if you’re the one who’s always looking after him… maybe it will be a good thing.” Judy’s expression was someone in deep though, Bundok could tell what she was in her mind, “I know what you’re thinking, and I can assure you, a prey CAN adopt a predator, and vice versa. It was approved years ago.”

That was not what Judy was thinking at all, “What are you saying? Finnick already has someone, what made you think he’s an orphan?”

“Then why doesn't it seem like it? This number here is a no show, no one signs his test papers, and why hasn’t his name change yet?”

Judy just stared, that was a lot of questions to take in, and she could only answer the first one, the other two was a blur… especially the last one.

Bundok could now clearly see the confusion on her, he doesn't know how much she know. He finished piling up the papers that belonged to the kid, he grabbed an envelope and place all of it inside, “Here, maybe these will lighten something up.”

That’s a lot of paper, “what are these?”

“His test papers, and some document copies we have of him.”

“Okay…” Nick would be a much reliable source to answer her questions, “Ca-can you tell me more of what happened yesterday?”

 

 

\-------

 

 

"Nick! Great you're here," Judy ran from the entrance, greeting the red fox who was leaning on the cruiser, he did not look pleased though "Finnick was in more trouble than we thought, he-"

"Beat up three other kids in the cafeteria..."

“Yes…” guess he did ask around, “If you put it that way… yeah. And he-”

“He’s been skipping class… like a lot, must be to join Duke on his switcheroo business.”

Judy was taken aback to his tone, why was he talking like that? “What is with you? A bully is-”

"I thought of him being a bully but not this far."

"He's not a bully!"

"And who told you that!?"

"He told me so himself!"

"And you believe him!?" He shouted, his frustration just reach its limit, "He's from the streets Judy! A con artist like me! Lying is a second nature to us!"

The two of them suddenly froze.

"What do you think is going on?"  
"We should go."  
"Are they going to start shooting?"

Mumbling could be heard all around. Students started to speed up their pace. While some were gathering up from afar, observing the little scene the two officers were building up, no one dared to get near them.

Both of them hurried to the police car, Judy starting it up and drove it away. “I can’t believe you think of him like that.”

“I know the kid far longer than you have, so don’t tell me that he’s some kind of miracle baby!”

“You’re acting like he’s some kind of a mistake!”

"Well maybe he is! The kid is more trouble than he already is"

"He’s missing!"

"He's just cooling off, facing him would just make it worse." they fell silent after, Nick had a point, he did knew the kid longer, and it looked like he needed space, but that didn’t ease Judy’s nerves, "He's fine! Obviously this is not the first time he had done this! He'll be back tonight. So can we please just patrol or whatever? Let’s focus on that for now.”

 

\--------

 

“Hey I’ve heard you guys went to the school? Everything alright? What happened?” Said Clawhauser at his front desk

“Don’t want to talk about it.” Nick didn't even stop walking to look at Benjamin, continued on to the back until he was out of sight.

“Well he's grumpy!” the smile on the cheetah’s face didn't fade. “Something interesting must have happened?”

“Remember what happened yesterday?” Judy hopped onto the desk to clearly face Benjamin.

“That little fight? The shouting match?”

“Yeah that… He disappeared.”

“The cub’s missing!?” he shouted, Judy immediately shush him to keep his voice down, another round of questioning from the other officers would just worsen their mood “He ran away!?” Benjamin whispered.

“Nick said this isn’t the first time he’d done it, said he’s just cooling off but I’m still worried.”

“Have you tried calling him? He has a phone right?”

“Oh yeah!” why didn't she thought of that in the first place!? Judy managed to grab the fennec's contact when they had that moment in the car. Finally, something to relieve her worries.

With the swift movement of her paws, she laid the phone beside her head and waited for the call to reach. She waited… and waited… and waited… and it rang. She smiled, but at the same time she heard another phone ringing around Clawhauser's area. She ignored it at first but as time pass the ringing continued and finnick hasn't pick up. She decided to redial, the ringing stopped as well as she canceled the call. She faced the cheetah with a confused look, Clawhauser's looking just as confused. She dialed again, and it rang at the same time.

Clawhauser rummaged through under his desk and gave a soft gasp,”Oh… I forgot… his stuff and Dukes came in last night, after you guys left yesterday…” he brought out a red bag that Judy recognize to be Finnick's school bag, they emptied it on the desk. A notebook, a couple of pencils and pen and a cellphone, “wow this thing is empty… he goes to school with just this?”

“He doesn’t even have a phone!?”

“Really? Just this? Not even a lunchbox?”

Judy threw everything back to the bag and brought it with her to the back, “Please don’t anything to anyone, another round of questions on Nick won’t be good, thanks.”

The cheetah saluted until she was out of sight. A few officers entered the precinct looking tired but successful for the day, “Hey guys! Wanna hear some news?”

\-------

 

The walk home was quiet and intense, and unnerving for Judy, Nick on the other paw was just quiet. Instead of talking this out and assess the situation, they decided to just ignore each other.

She perceived Nick stopping mid-way to the building and just gave him a look, “what?” she faced the direction he was looking at and notice that something was missing, "The van's gone..."

"I could see that."

"Did... Did he took the van?"

"Probably, we had a spare key under it. He must've used that."

"... Okay then." she faced him again, looking for a response, a reaction, one that she’s been looking for all day, one that she’s been emitting the whole time. Concerned, scared, or worried! Anything! But there was nothing… why did he put his mask on again.

She continued on to the building, with the envelope on paw that Bundok gave to her. There really wasn’t much she could do, waiting and believing that the fennec would come back like Nick said was true… She’s still not giving up on her promise.

Nick opened the door to his apartment and went in, in the most usual routine there would be a little sand colored fox waiting for him, then he'd greet Nick after with either a happy tone or an annoyed one... Sometimes both.

"He'll be back," he said, confident on the idea that he's just blowing off steam and not what Judy has been fretting over. He went on to prepare for the night, and for that kit's arrival.

Along with the bag Finnick left, he emptied all his pockets and threw them all onto the table in front of the couch, change into a much comfortable clothing, heated up some leftovers and brought out some movies to watch, in case the night needs to slow down for them.

Then he waited. He sat on the couch fiddling with his phone, browsing the net for whatever catches his attention and reading a few articles of his interest. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and just leaned onto the counter, looking at the table with the now turning cold leftovers, he sigh heavily and just drank the beer on his paws. He went to the balcony and just stood, looking up to the night sky, letting his thoughts to just wander everywhere to maybe just distract him from what’s about to come. Nick decided to eat his share of the food and just join the other one when he gets back, with the fourth can of beer finish he went back to the couch and laid down.

It was getting really late. Tired and mildly drunk now, staying awake was quite a difficult task to maintain, the soft cushion beneath him didn’t help either, the TV provided little help for him. It was only a matter of time until he completely doze off and-

The door opened.

Nick suddenly shot up from his spot and faced the door, “Finnick!?” 

To his disappointment it was not the small sand colored fox he was expecting, but it was a grey rabbit… the one he’s been with this whole day. On her paws was a few papers that didn’t interest him at all, “Judy… what is it now?”

The concerned face she had glued to her face is still there, “So umm… I got these papers from Finnick’s teacher,”

Those papers immediately became slightly interesting, “uh huh… okay…?”

“So… Fennec Fox?”

He was bound to tell her someday right? He turned the TV off, silence filling the room, “Yeah, Judy it’s late… I’ll answer your questions some other time, but now is just not a good time.”

She looked around, saw the untouched plate on the table and a few beers lying around, she’s been bothering him the whole day, continuing that might be a bad idea, “A-alright… okay. Good night then.” she closed the door and left Nick to his own.

Nick laid back down, staring at the ceiling, and kept on thinking and thinking… and thinking… he then fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO PEOPLE! I’m so sorry for the super long (5months) wait. Life is still as crappy as it is, plus I had no idea how to handle this chapter, when I said “him running away was not in my plan” I was serious. Now here I am trying to figure out how to get back to the original plan so I wouldn’t have to stress out and take too long in making chapters.  
> I’m sorry if this chapter didn’t answer some of the questions, but I’m taking this slowly, like smoothly curving back to the proper story. Bear with me! I’ll try to finish the next chapter in less than a month, but no promises!  
> Read and Review! I would really love to hear from you guys again! Old and new readers!


	14. Chapter 14

"It's okay, everything's good! You've done this before, nothing new about this," Finnick thought, as he stood silently inside of his van, in his paw a bat, his trusted old weapon since forever. He could hear the tapping of paw and voices just outside, and he knew full well where the night would take him.

"Looks kinda old, you think it's worth much?"

"Who cares? As long as we get something out of it."

About two mammals outside is all what he could tell. For each tap he heard, he shivered even more, gripping the bat tighter and holding his breath longer. It was just him and them, no one else to think about. He's ready to fight back.

They were at the back of the van now, right In front of Finnick, only having the door between them. He heard a faint sound of chains clunking then all the tapping and muffled voices stop. He breath deeply.

“Why not just hijack the whole thing!?”

“We'll just get in through here, what if someone sees me from the side huh!?”

A few more short breaths, a few more faint clinks, and a few more seconds. He could lose everything in the next moment.

As he heard the final click on the lock he charged and burst the door open.

\------

"I need to find nick, please."

Finnick softened his look as he was caught off guard in surprise. He was ready for a fight when he bursted the door open... Not her.

Her eyes pleaded with desperation, clasping her paws together, she repeated, "please, I need to find Nick, I-is he here?"

He hesitated, "N-Nick's not here!" Is all he could blur out, awkward by the situation, he slowly close the door between them.

"Wait please! Help me out here!" She held onto the door handle.

"I'm not supposed to talk to anyone!"

They fought for the door, giving all they had to get what they want… the fox flew towards outside as the rabbit overpowered him. At the state of annoyance and panic, he swings his bat towards her.

Judy, not wanting to make a ruckus, kept her distance as she reasoned with the smaller one. Pleading for help, that the other won’t seem to give.

This was the rabbit they met, the one Nick mentioned, the one that wronged him, he doesn’t want to do anything with her. They argued the whole time, not listening to what she’s saying, but she wanted something, Finnick circling her to get back to the van, and get away. He swung a few more times, she’s not fighting back. He immediately jump in when he got the chance, the other grabs the handle again.

"When I said that you could be anything you wanted to be!" She shouted, "Whether it be a teacher, an astronaut, a police officer... Or even an elephant! I meant that! It may not look like it now, but I'll make it happen!" Both of them cease on the tug if war.

Moments of silence pass, then Finnick peek out of the door to look at Judy. Her voice matches her face, it showed no signs of deception. It made him worry, but at the same time, he stares in awe.

"And I'm serious about that."

He looks around, seeing no one else with her, “You’re dumb.”

“Yeah… I’ve been called that.”

“N-Nick's really not here…”

“Do you know where though?”

“I think so?”

“Can you tell me? Please? When did he leave?”

“Umm… a week ago?” he left the door ajar and rummages a bag.

“A week ago?” She mumbled, “You live here? With him?” 

“No,” he pulled out a pen and paper then sat in front of the rabbit, “Just me,” he started scribbling.

Judy's anxiousness died down a bit as she scan the van and the small kit in front of her. Thoughts came to mind as to why he lived alone, it left her… confused.

“How did you find me? Did Nick told you?”

“Oh, umm… no, he didn't. I-I found this van by… chance.”

“Pft, figures.”

“What's your name?”

He gave her a glance, not answering her question, “You know I'm a fox right? Not an elephant?”

“Of course.”

“That we eat preys,” he subtly show his teeth.

She chuckles at the attempt, “you don't look like it.”

“I've bitten someone before!” he pouted, scribbling harder into the paper.

He probably had, and it frightens her. Judy has more questions, but decided not to push any further. Finding Nick is her priority, not this kit… for now.

“Here,” the Fennec held the paper towards her.

She took it, giggles at the adorable but legible map, “thank you. So he'll be in one of these places?”

“Mhm.”

“Do you… want to come with?”

“Nu-uh,” he said, “The van's out of gas… he yelled at me whe- he told me to stay put,” he held out his paw.

“Hmm?”

“Do you still… have one of those stickers?” he pointed to his chest, “that thing you gave me? That was you right?”

“Oh… ohh! Yes, I'm sorry I don't have any with me,” she held his paw, “Don’t worry, I'll get you some as soon as we're finish with this case!”

“Mhm.”

“Thank you! Thank you again, really!” her grip tightens, “I'll pay you back! I promise! And I mean everything that I said! Things will be better!” she said her goodbyes and ran towards her next destination.

Finnick was left alone and bewildered, her enthusiasm and energy was unnatural for him to absorb. The alley became quiet again, he stood, closed the door, and went back to spot. Laying down, he brought out his phone and sending his 16th text of the day to Nick, telling him of what happened, he waited… just like the rest of his text, there's no reply.

 

\-----------------

 

She forgot.

Judy sat at her cubicle in the office, filing some overdue paper works. Fiddling on her paw, a Jr. ZPD sticker... That thing she forgot to give Finnick... How could she freaking forget.

Nick's been on leave for a few days now, the first few days they've search the whole city for Finnick, but as their luck died down, he went on his own. It frustrated her, being told to leave him be and not help when she could. She couldn't think of anyone that could help him without making him feel ashamed. Nick hasn't failed yet, he's trying, and that good. Kids run away all the time, it's like an option growing up, her siblings run away all the time after a falling out, some were serious, some were not, but they always come back.

Nick did came back to him back then didn’t he? There was time right? Before he went to the academy? He never mentioned him though...

She grunted at the final click of the paperwork, "just need to clear my head.," she took a breath, looking the pile she had left, hoping that it’ll be enough for her to deal with.

"Umm, hey Jude," Wolfard said, poking his head from the next cubicle.

"Yeah?"

"You know Nick's van right?" He click on his phone and revealed to her a picture, "Does this look like it?"

He showed a van run down van, with a painting of a cinematical fox holding a vixen in his arms. It looked completely identical to the van she's so used to seeing. 

"Where did you get that?" He eyes widen.

"Oh, a friend of mine tows cars. This was like two days ago?" He smirk, "That painting looks sick, never seen a design like that though."

Judy suddenly gasp air, shock of the news, "stay there! Stay there!" Grabbing her phone and ran.

Wolfard was left in bewilderment, "umm... Okay?"

Pressing the speed dial, she got hold of Nick in no time, "Nick! ZPD office, NOW!"

 

\--------

 

The cloudy sky dims everything around, it looks like it's going to rain anytime soon. One would find shelter under anything to get out of the coming water, luckily for Finnick… he found a box to hide under… just a bunch of boxes, probably be enough to soak up the whole rain.

He sat quietly, having to just finish stealing for food from any open stand he could find. It was high time for him to stop and think of next course of action… what was he doing?

Why of all places… why was he here? Why did he drag himself to all the trouble to be here? It felt like it was too late to back off now, he's too far gone… and this time he really felt alone.

There's no way he could show his face to Nick again, nor anyone else he knows… they all think he's working with the cops now, none of them will help him… Nick yelled at him in front of the other cops… they all know that he's bad, that he's a criminal, he'll have to start from scratch, but even with that he lost it… he's hopeless.

He heard footsteps around him, messing up anything in its path, as if finding something… in his turf!? He crawled in deeper to his self-made shelter. Scared but prepared, he'll bite, that's what they want right!? They all think that! He can't be anything else! Even Nick thinks so too! Why hold back, when he could just show who ever this jerk is who he's messing with!? It came closer and closer, his heart race, adrenaline, rage, fear clouded everything then suddenly it, stop.

“Hey” said a tall, svelte, red fox, “are we re-enacting the first time we met? Cuz I remember it kinda differently.”

His jaw ready to bite his leg, but froze in place, he moves back shivering, “H-how did you... f-find me?”

“hmm, I did said, you're not really that hard to find,” he smiled, “got a nice reaction there bud, could've bit my leg clean off, haha.”

Why is he here… why did he...

“So… what's up?” he said, looking around the whole alley, “Why all the way back here?”

...

“Can I sit here?”

...

“So… wanna talk?” he spoke in such a gentle tone, one that the little rarely hears, he takes a deep breath “I-i'm not mad just so you know. I'm really sorry that I yelled at you.”

...

“So… why are you here of all places?” 

...

“You said something like, me turning into Frank… and here you are going back to him,” face dejected, “I thought you hated that pig?”

He tried to respond, but nothing came out.

Nick stared at him, then looked up the alley, taking a big chunk of air, “You prefer the real Frank over me?”

“N-no! I just… I.”

“Tell me,” he said in a defeated tone, “I know what I did wrong, and I'm sorry.”

“Y-you didn't do anything wrong…”

“Yes I did!” his voice raised a bit, “I just threw this whole thing at you with no heads-up, and expected you to just go along with it like you always did, I knew you were troubled, I really did. I forgot… to think of what you've been really feeling.”

It was wrong of Nick to drag him along anywhere he wants, all because he works for him, he owns him… no, he doesn't owe him anything! Nick didn't brought him along this ride because he could, it's because he wanted to! This thing that life has given him was better for the kit, it would change everything. Finnick may not understand… Nick may not as well, but if it means the little one not having to scrap for food, not having to bite everyone he sees, and not having to hide himself from him… then this is what's better.

Why was it so hard to change? He knows Nick wants to change for the better, and that he wants him to tag along with him. He made a note to himself that he'll change too, that he'll try… but right off the bat, when he saw the chance to go back scamming, he took it, with no hesitation.

“I didn't know what to do” he finally said, “things were just moving too fast! But… I didn't want to move… I wanted to stay!” taking a deep breath, “I tried to change, I really did! I… But don’t know how...But then… but then... you gave up on me… so I gave up too…”

“I didn't gave up on you!” He replies, “I never did! I gave up on myself!” He wants to hold him, “ I'm still learning all of this too, just like you… it frustrated me, yes, but it hurts more that I failed you.”

They both listen, as they threw their hearts out for one another. Doing his best to not break apart. Nick gave the most genuine broken smile, and rubbed the smaller one between the ear, “I promised I’d look out for you didn’t I? I mean, that's the reason why I made you come with me… I’m so sorry… for making you go through all that… I'll be there alright? I'll listen, but you have to say something, I'll change… for you… for the better, I promise.”

Change… why was it so easy for him… just like that. He can't understand it, he breathes “okay…”

They sat there for a few more moment, just absorbing the scene. Finnick stood up first, Nick followed out the alley.

They took a good look at the huge building in front of then, the orphanage he came from. The broken up window, the hallow atmosphere and peeled off paint made it look like it's abandoned for a long time now… heck it is abandoned, as it's been devoid of life, no signs of anyone inside anymore. Even it being empty, the little fox still shiver being so close to it.

“You want to go in?”

“I don't know…”

“Ever heard of closure? It could help you know?” of course he never heard it before, but it'll answer some questions he has, to lift off some weight, “to helps the heart… maybe give me a tour?”

“Umm…”

“I'll be right here with you.”

“Okay…”

It's a quick one, as there was really nothing to show around the building. Every room has a story, telling him what short of scuffle happened, the ins and outs and where Frank usually sits… cloth hanger, broken plates and random nik naks, there’s always at least one wherever he looks. He peeks at a room and sees multiple working tables, sewing machines, bags, leftover rags, soles, hammer and many more. Everything creaks with the slight touch, cracks on the wall were housed by bugs and each potted plant already withered away… Was this really an orphanage? Nick notice small scribbles on every corner he sees, he didn't pay too much mind it. Running water and the amount of dust everywhere made him believe that it has only been a few months since it was abandoned, he may never know what happened.

“I hid here most of the time, when we were playing hide and seek, they never found me,” he giggles a bit, then softens, “now that I think about it… I don't think I was really part of the game…” he went on and on as they went further into the building… eventually, he stops talking, “I don't remember much anymore around here… I had enough of remembering.”

“Alright then, If you say so,” they headed out, hopefully leaving the past behind to where it should be. He led him further down the block, “I got a surprise for you, I guess?” 

As he took the step around the corner, he saw a rabbit, it was Judy in her uniform, wearing a concerned smile, she waved, he didn't wave back, instead he started shaking… after seeing a few more ZPD behind her, the cruisers lined next to each other, lights of blue and red swirl on top of them, a sense of urgency left the air as they arrived to the scene. He couldn't move, why were they here? He grabbed hold of Nick's tail, as he stayed and panic of what's to come.

“They were worried about you too,” he whispered, giving him another pat on the head for comfort, “they're good mammals.”

Finnick nodded, but didn't let go of Nick's tail. He replaced it with a paw that Nick offered, and continued to walk towards the crowd. Looking down all the way, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone… he must have wasted everyone's time as well.

When they stopped, he slowly look up, watching other mammals in view but instead saw his van. He lost it three days ago, after running out of gas he couldn't get out of a corner… soon enough it was gone. And here it was… back… all because of Nick again.  
He didn't know what to feel.

“Hop in, I'll drive this time.”

He did and waited while Nick went ahead and talk to the other officers, they all soon packed up and drove off.

The whole area looked run down… but alive. A few mammals walk here and there, but none seem vibrant. From afar a huge building, one that was familiar to the small fox… it was his old school. It looked worse for ware, just like how he remembered it… but he couldn't tell much from the distance. Not knowing how it has been feels right.

They pass by a tailor shop from which Finnick knows from back then. The colors he remembers has dulled itself from the windows, its elegant sign from above is missing a piece, as dust and rust covered most of its beauty. A young female hippo stood at it's door watching the police cruiser's pass by. He should have paid a visit.

It started raining, it was weird, he thought it was already raining hours ago. He felt a new sense of cold surrounds his body, a new weight over his shoulder and a feeling of emptiness. Watching Nick drive put him at ease for some reason, it drifted away bit by bit, as they went further away from where they started. The bags around his eyes shows how exhausted he is, yawning now and again… like, he's about to stop anytime soon. He looked at Finnick, smiled, held his paw, he’s ready to keep on going.

It's a quiet ride, Nick holding Finnick's paw most of the time, reassuring one another. They've arrived back to the apartment several hours later, the other officers were out of sight, probably went home as well, it's nearing midnight now.

Finnick may not have realized it but he looked squalid. Stains were everywhere, cuts and bruises may be a common thing to see on him… but Nick dreaded to see him look like this again… and it's all his fault.

The fennec refused to take a bath so they settled with a washcloth, they took their time, taking off his clothes and letting the older one clean him up. Finnick leaned into every touch the other made, right into his forehead when he had the chance, he leaned back.

They quickly finished up when the front door opened. Both of them knew who it was, there could be no other mammal. Nick wrapped him in a towel, carried him and went out the washroom, greeting Judy by the hall, “hey.”

Both of them look dreadful and exhausted.

“H-hey… I bought food… though you guys could use some?”

Finnick nodded no, avoiding her gaze.

“I’m kind of lost of an appetite too… maybe we'll call it a night.”

“Sleeping on an empty stomach didn't sound pleasant,” she thought, “I got fries,” she said.

They settled for the fries.

The three laid down on the couch, quietly munching on the snack. Finnick sat between them, Judy couldn't help to ask questions, Nick didn't stop her… no answers were given. 

“It’s getting late,” she said, it’s already late. As she stood Finnick grab her arm, not letting go. Even without looking at her, she knows what he meant. She laid back down, even closer to him, and just enjoyed the silent breeze from outside.

A lot of unspoken feelings being read, no one talk but all three knew they needed each other right now. It felt so familiar for Judy, nostalgic for Nick, but foreign for Finnick. He's being careful… they're all are, they've been building this for so long, not wanting to break anything anymore, picking up pieces or making new ones, whichever fits better.

They moved to the bed, Judy cleaned up the mess abit as Nick dress the other for bed. Soon enough all three cuddled up, sandwiching the smallest one. The two adults stayed awake for a bit, waiting for the fennec to fall asleep first. Judy hum a melody, while Nick pat his chest.

He closed his eyes, as he listen to the comforting hymn the rabbit hum. For a long time, he slept at a corner of a room with just a blanket and a pillow, sometimes it was inside of a cupboard, where it felt like he did had his own room. At a cold van, the soft cushion of the seats provided nice comfort but the freezing air sips in, he shivers, curling himself up even more, only the thin fabric of his costume keeping him from catching a cold. At rainy nights he finds himself at a box somewhere outside, the thunderous cracks of the sky keeps him awake as he covers himself onto a jacket that he stole, worrying that the mammal would come back and take it away from him.

He opened his eyes, notice that he fell asleep and didn't get to hear the whole song. The two, already asleep, stayed so close to him, Nick holding him to his chest while Judy lay in front of him, paw in paw. His whole body covered in their warmth, Nick's heartbeat, always soothing, whenever he hears it. The grip on his paw tightens so gently, seeing the rabbit peek from her slumber, giving a smile… then a kiss on his head, she went back to sleep after scooting a bit closer…

This is nice.

The next time he opened his eyes he's completely snuggled up on Nick. The other already awake and gently petting him from head to back.

“Morning,” Nick said, the smaller one yawned and pressed himself closer to the red one, “feeling better?”

He nods yes.

“That's good” sizzling oil erupted from another room, “Judy's making breakfast, wanna get up and help?”

He nods no.

“Alright bud, let's stay here for a little while then.”

And so they did. For several more moments they lay there relax and comfortable with just the others presence. There has always something about being petted, it just felt nice… a sense of something that Finnick can't seem to grasp… wish it last longer.

His nose, twitching as savory, flavorful aroma of food hits him from nowhere. Nick bops him.

“Your nose,” he softy giggles, “I think she's done, we better get up now.”

They eventually get to the kitchen after a mild protest from leaving the bed. Judy stood on a stool, preparing the small table at the kitchen.

“Hey!” she smiles brightly, “Morning!”

Finnick look around the apartment, absorbing the familiar scenery. The place that he neglected to acknowledge, it was a temporary place he thought back then, not bothering to get too comfortable with it… He has his own room here…

He was lifted off the ground before he could jump, placing him on his tall chair. Nick went on to help with the plates. His mind suddenly flashes after seeing the table in front of him.

Soup he usually ate, alongside other kids who were loud, rough and scary. Spoons were a mystery then, the lukewarm liquid dancing around his muzzle is a common thing… having his whole head, sometimes body be dip in it is also pretty common.

Leftover food being thrown at him. Staying under a table, waiting for his friends to finish eating his lunch so he could have a turn. Scraps of bread, meat and a drip from a juice box was a delightful day.

Shivering, holding a pack of biscuits, sitting alone at a bench. In his muddy soaked pocket, a few coins, unknowing to him how long it'll keep him going

Digging into a heap of mess, faster and faster, until a voice yells at him. Stumbling, falling, making more of a mess, he grab anything that look edible and just ran away from the voice.

On the ground, the smell of dried sweat from the sun lingered, in front of him a mush up cupcake he found somewhere. It tasted awful. A voice called out… Then a red fox came by...

The plate in front of him burned with savory smells of bugmeat, vegetables and eggs… beating all other food he had before this. As it reaches his nose, his heart clench. This is what he ran away from, this is what he was so scared off, what he'd trade to be free on his own. He gaze up to the other two, chatting mildly, smiling, exhausted but happy. These were the mammals he tried to leave behind, tried to shun away… the ones who found him when he was lost on his own world.

Tears fill his eyes, drowning his vision, letting it drip from his face as he apologizes for what he did, for the mistakes he'd done, for always making them worry, making a big deal of such petty things… for just being a pain to them.

The two watch, listen and understand, reassuring him, like they have been all night. Seeing him have a breakdown was heartbreaking. They stand beside him, Nick held his small paws for the nth time, he's there for him, he wasn't back then, but he is now, and he plans to stay. Judy place her paws on both of their shoulder, letting them know that she's there for both of them, they've been through alot, staying by their side is all she could do, and she'll do it the best as she can.

He never had this with Frank, or with the other kids… yet he thought going back was better for him. Nick is... someone to run too when things get rough… not someone to run away from. 

The morning continued with gentle subsiding cries, letting their pent up emotions out,   
Eventually they all ate in silence, content and… happy?

Things change… this is change… and it's a good one, he'd like to keep it. How? He doesn't know, but this time for sure, he'll find out… one step at a time. He'll try.

Hope came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter, I just really wanted to go back on writing fluff! full of hugs and kisses!  
> and now that I manage to get back on track (I guess?) future chapters will be easier now


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need my dose of Finnick cuteness, If no one is going to make one,I'll have to do it myself!

It has been a week since the miraculous reunion of the two foxes, their time together since was rather quiet, slow and kind of boring... But it was a good thing for Finnick though. His left arm is broken so a cast was in place for it to heal, the mundane use of their time was helpful for the process, and it finally gave them time for each other, which mostly ends up on them being cuddled up together.

They had visitors come by, Finnick doesn’t know any of them, but Nick knew full well who they were. They ask questions, inspected the the apartment, then ask more questions again, calls were made, papers were signed, arguments happened, Judy came in, she talked to them as well, they eventually left. The fennec stayed in his room most of the time they were there, he didn’t ask on who they were, he’s just really confused, but eventually things looked up.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Mhmm,"

Buffalo Butt called and he’s needed to be back on duty,”Okay... If you say so," Nick ruffles his head fur, "call me if you need anything, don't push yourself, you'll need that arm fix asap."

“I will.”

"Alright, I'll see you tonight bud."

Nick gives him one last kiss on the head and left. Finnick watches him to the elevator, then headed to the balcony to wave one last goodbye to him as he walks further into the crowd.

Finnick takes a deep breath and gives his head a little smack. He brought out his phone and immediately started surfing the net.

\---

"I think I broke him,” says Nick as he rummages through a stock of files, examining each paper he comes across.

"What made you think that?" Judy replies, doing the same thing as the other from across the room with her own pile of papers to look into.

"He hasn't been acting the same."

"You're not acting the same way either you know," they just wish there was a specific book for this kind of situation, setting aside the file that she needed, "What are you gonna do about school?"

"Yeah... about that... the school called. He'll be in trouble if he misses any more class…” grabbing another stack of papers, he looks to her direction, “I actually thought of dropping him out."

"What!?" A bundle of paper falls to the floor, not making the room any worse than it already is, “what do you mean?”

"I mean, you've seen his records right? He's not doing good."

"Yeah but! This is- its- thats-"

"I know, I know, it's a bit rash but-" his phone started ringing, his brow curls a little upon reading the name.

"This is Wilde."

"Hey, I need... You to get back here..." A feminine voice says.

"What's up? If this is about my rent I already paid in advance."

"No, It's not about rent, just... You better get here fast, you'll see,"  
The call ended there, and the two officers just looked at each other confused.

Both of them drove to the building with ease, the day's still too early for any traffic to happen. At the entrance stood a porcupine in her late 20s, dress casually for the day. She looks partly annoyed, and bored.

"Yo, so whats-" entering the lobby made him see's the hallway that leads to the laundry room full of bubbles.

"Thats, whats up," the porcupine said, “came back down to this mess.”

Whistles at the sight "Mhmm… you know I'm not a plumber or anything, so… why call me?"

"Finnick was the last one in there"

"He did this!?” Ears perks up suddenly, “Where is he?"

"... Probably still in there."

"What!?" Nick runs and dives into the bubble bombed room screaming the kits name.

Judy and Porcupine waited on the hallway, the bubbles got bigger and bigger as the sound of rummaging and splashing water went deeper into the room. A small pause and a quick yelp, Nick came back to the door with a shivering fennec on his arm. Catching his breath, he laid the kit down away from the room, “What were you doing!?”

Finnick completely soaked from top to bottom, his cast heavier than it already is, didn't move, not wiping the bubbles covering him. He just stood, shivering, looking at everyone in the area, then looking down to the floor depress. no words came out.

Judy leaves the scene to give them some space, but the landlord stays and watches it unfold.

“Finnick, bud,” brushing off all the bubbles on both of them and squeezing the water out, “you've never been down here, what were you thinking?” The other didn't respond, still looking down, “bud, I won't get mad,” He hugs him deeply, feeling every joint he still has, “You just worried me.”

The fennec then spoke like there’s no tomorrow, "I was trying to do the laundry, there was this power and some liquid, I didn't know how much to put in it, the instructions were too high up on the wall I couldn't read it, so I just- I just put in as much as I can, then it started spinning and beeping and bubbles started leaking out everywhere! I tried to put them back in but there was too much, I found a box with words but it didn't said anything on what to do, and then it exploded and then I-"

"Okayokayokayokay," Nick sush the panicking fennec, "I get it, I get it. It's alright okay, it was just a mistake, what's good is no one got hurt, right?" He smiles to everyone in the room.

The machine acted up again, sending another mild flush of water to their way, a rat floated with it and lands near their feet, it suddenly gasp for air, "Dear lord! *Gasp* I'm hurt!" He crawls into dry surface and started puking out bubbles, “I am very much hurt!”

"He's fine! All's fine!" Nick laughs and brings Finnick further away from the room.

"Everything taste like 99% germ free,” the rat says, passing out on the other side.

“There's also one other thing by the way,” the porcupine says, her voice not changing tone at all.

“Huh?”

Finnick looks nervously and nodding no at her, Nick got a glimpse of it.

“It's either you tell him or me.”

Oh god fine! Finnick takes a deep breath, looking directly at the red fox, “I burned the oven,”

“The oven?”

“Uh-huh.”

Nick leans back, “We don't have an oven.”

“Oh…” ears perks up, along with his brows, what did he destroy? “then… umm… Honey called it a microwave.”

“He means the microwave,” the other interjects, “I already took care if the fire.”

“You burned the microwave!?” Holding his concern and annoyance on how the early morning had already fill up. Rubbing his temple and bringing it down to his neck, today is not a good day. “Okay, okay… what were you really doing?”

Calm down, there's no need to raise your voice, last thing you need is him running away again.

“You flooded the laundry room and burned the microwave, you said you'd behave, what's this?” he said as calmly as he could.

“I was just trying to… to…” he breathes in deep, and just lets it out, “Surprise you…”

“What?”

“I was... doing… chores…” voice so small, ears folds back, tail curls around, shoulders slouch way down.

“That's actually pretty cute,” says the rat from the other side, still laying down covered in bubbles.

“Wait a minute! You don’t live here!”

He… he tried to do chores… he'd never seen Finnick picked up a broom before, or do the dishes, heck his room is always a mess, yet he did, this? Granted, Nick didn't really bother much on doing chores as well, so there was no way the other to develop any habit… where did he even got the idea?

How could he be mad at him? He's trying, his heart is in the right place so far, he wanted to surprise Nick when he gets back, that he could also help around, that he didn't want to trouble him anymore, 

“I was gonna cook something when you got back, and do the laundry we had piled up, and then clean around…”

That explains the microwave and the washing machine… did he broke anything else? He better not ask anymore and shame the little fox that was trying to do good, “where did you get this idea? You really didn't have to do any of this, you might break your arm again.”

“I watch Mr Bucky when I was in their room.”

Nick sighs, those two deers aren't here now… what to do… there really was only one thing he could think off. Facing his landlord about to bring up any repairs he'll have to do.

“Leave it,” she mumbles, looking back at the bubbled bombed room, “I actually want to see how big it'll get.”

\----

“Alright thank you, this has been a lot of help, thank you,” Judy says as she walks outside the building, “we'll call you again if we have anymore questions or clarification, we'll be off now.”

At the cruiser where Nick sat, analysing the papers

“That's the fourth one off the list, barely any clues…”

“Next one's near the station, the dudes co-worker, I met him at a restaurant, stole his watch once,” Nick grins at her as he passes the files, “Did you ask her about her fish?”

“No I didn’t, wasn’t part of the case,” she says unamused, “You handle the next guy then, he might remember his watch.”

“You should have, she might have eased up more talking to you and give something up, never know when someone’s holding info,” he cleans up the files and place it back on an envelope, “Sure fine! We hang out occasionally, might get more than you.” 

Judy glances over at the time, it’s nearing lunch, “We should go back, we left kind of in a hurry.”

“We better, yeah, who knows what the kid broke this time.

“Easy on him!?”

“I am! That was just a joke! Ouch! stop!”

After a brief moment of arguing, they managed to get to their destination in one piece. Parking the cruise under the heating sun, they went inside the building, bringing along the lunch they’ve bought.

Nick kept the clear double door open as Judy walks in, keeping his chivalry in check, then running pass her to get to the front desk first, “Hey Benj, where’s the kid?”

“Hey Nick! Welcome back,” Clawhauser happily said, “He’s right here, just where you left him, he’s really quiet,”

Finnick immediately jumps up from where he was and ran towards the red fox at the mention of his name.

“Woah there bud easy! I’m here,” loosing his balance a bit as the fennec clutches to his foot.

Finnick didn’t say anything, 

“Did you break anything?”

Finnick lowers his ears and nods vigorously, “No!”

Judy punches Nick again on the shoulder, “Chill woman! It was just a joke!” rubbing his arm, he brings up the bags they had on paw, “Let’s eat I’m guessing you're starving,” looking at the desk he sees all the snacks laying around, unsure of the kid even had any of the cheetahs sacred offerings.

They all circled around Benjamins post, the little guy eager to not move and meet anyone at all at the moment. But it didn’t mean that no one will notice him, soon everyone who came back to the precinct saw him, some waves, some walk pass, while some stopped by and greeted him, he responded by hissing and hiding under the desk. 

Slowly, a squeal could be heard from the other side of the hall, as an elephant, who is facing away from them, started giggling and hopping, squeezing the arm off of the officer in front of her whom is so confuse as to why. Using all of her might to not burst out from sheer glee.

“I got something for you,” Judy says as she brings out a strap of paper and picks something out of it, “here you go!” Placing it on the fennecs chest.

Finnick pulled on his shirt to get a look at what it was, “a sticker!”

“Yes it is! I remember you asking for it back then, I just got my paws on more of it. You could have it all!” Handing him the whole strap of ZPD stickers.

“There's so much,” scanning the whole set, there were more than a single design for the badge, a hat, a whistle, there was even the iconic carrot pen!

“I made that especially for you!”

“T-thank you!” he ask for these so long ago, he’d forgotten all about it, a smile slides across his cheeks, it was nice for her to remember.

“You’re welcome, it’s no problem,” giving his injured arm a gentle rub, the warmth she emmits made the little fox red.

“Hey I know! Why don't I show you around!?” Nick blurted out.

“Huh?”

“Yeah! Get to know the place right? Where your big bro goes to every day! And there's some Officers I want you to meet too.”

The thought had come up from time to time, he just never bothered to ask more, Nick is a cop now but… Other than arresting bad guys, what does Nick really do? Finnick has never seen him in action. Questions piled up one by one and eventually, “okay.”

“Haha! Alright!” 

The squeal from earlier got even louder.

“I'm guessing she heard all of that,” he Nick thought to himself, owing a big deal of depth to the elephant he brings the little fennec closer to her, “The first Officer I want you to meet is-” he brought him down infront of her.

The ground shakes with each step as the elephant hurriedly gets close,“Hey! Hi! Hello!” the elephant cheerfully said, towering over fennec.

The sudden gleam she produce made him shiver, backing up to Nicks leg, grabbing what he could with his good paw as the humongous mammal inches closer.

Nicks paw nestled between his ears giving him a rub for reassurance, “don't worry, she's a friend, she won't bite.”

He held his paw as Nick strokes his head fur, why’s he acting like this? Why’s he feeling so small all of a sudden? Finnick never like meeting new mammals, but he’d never displayed this much discomfort before, why now? Taking in the smell of the air, along with Nick as he’s standing right infront of him… he calms down.

“You'll be the one biting anyway if anything happens,” laughs Nick, giving the other a gentle push towards the gleaming elephant.

“Umm… hi?”

“Hello!” Francine smiles even more, “you must be Finnick! I've heard so much about you!” and seen too but she's not going to mention that.

“Y-you have?” does that mean the other officers had heard of him as well?

“Of course! Nick talks about you alot!”

“H-he does?” What should he feel? Angry? Embarrass? Worried?

“I heard you want to be an elephant when you grow up right?” 

Whatever it is, his face face feels hot.

Francine's using all of her will to not just grab the little fox and squeeze him to death with her stumps and trunk, “I’m Officer Pennington by the way!” she offers her trunk, “I heard you’ll be touring the whole precinct, I’d love to tag a long!”

Finnick slowly extends his paw to shake the hard trunk, it curls a bit to covers his whole paw. though still shivering, his mind manage to wander what it felt like to have a trunk, like a long extension of his nose? His whole snout? A question he’d always find himself asking whenever he meets an elephant. The others bickering drove him off of his imagination.

“Never seen him so nervous before,” Judy whispers.

“See, I told you, I broke him,” Nick replies.

Finnick froze in place, letting the humongous elephant talk, and touch him, she really enthusiastic, and there seems to be no ill will, maybe it’ll all be over soon? He’s then lifted way high up, higher than what Nick would carry him. The sudden change of perspective startled him, he passes the officers level, looking down, Nick and Judy were the same size of his paw, glancing a bit to the side, he got a glimpse of the whole lobby and almost everyone around, his heart beats quickly, his mouth forms a smile… but he couldn’t

“Careful Francine,” Nick calmly says, “His arms still in check.”

“Don’t squeeze him too hard!” shouts Judy.

“I’m still allowed to aren’t i? Fine,” she slowly brings the kit down, “Oh look at him, he’s just so adorable!”

As she said that, something clicks on the fennecs mind. Her voice and the way she talk seems familiar, same goes for her face after giving her a quick look. He looks back at Nick then to her, “you… umm… have we met?”

Francine suddenly froze, “Huh? What? No!” stuttering on her laugh, “This is- We- First time seeing you! Haha-”

Nicks eyes grows a bit ever so slightly, a little surprise to find the kit to recognize her… he’ll just watch

“I’ve seen you before… I think?”

“Well! Ahem- do- do you think we elephant look alike!” she retorts back, not really her intention. she looks so flustered right now.

“N- no!” Finnick replies, feeling a little defensive, “I just.. Heard your voice before too?”  
“Well I ne-” Oh my gosh Francine shut up! She’s able to stop herself before she went any further. Looking around, some of the mammals were eying them with confused looks, including Judy and Clawhauser, Nick on the other hand has his paw over his mouth, but she could tell he’s grinning under there. Finnicks ears are on his skull, suddenly afraid of her for raising her voice… she turns around and walks away.

Nick is having a good time.

\---

“And this is called the BullPen,” the red fox says trough opening the door, “Assignments, meetings and plans mostly happens here.”

Finnick does a 360 degree upon entering, “Looks like a classroom.”

“Oh hey! It's the little trouble maker,” says a rhino walking towards them.

Finnick hides behind Nicks bushy tail, but the red fox pushes him to the front of the Officer, “you got this, don’t worry.”

“Hey there, Officer McHorn,” the rhino introduces, “ sorry about last time, was kinda rough on bringing you in… you were pretty slippery.”

“I-I’m okay…”

“You're pretty tough aren't you? What happened to your arm?”

“Oh… umm… I… someone…” he looks back to Nick then back to him, “I fell down the stairs.”

“Oh, better be careful next time, it's a good thing only your arm hurt huh?”

“Okay.”

“You know, I also fell from the stairs once when I was a kid.”

Nick watches from a few feet behind as he listens to their casual talk, smiling back every time the small one looks at him. Judy went ahead and work on her own stuff, leaving the fox's alone again, it's just like her to work even when everyone is on break. Other officers passes, Nick calling out to them to give them a chance to talk to the fennec. He watches very carefully, for any subtle signs, most of them were pretty happy to see the kid, while some just gave a simple greeting. All he notice though was, the kid wasn’t at ease.

“You said he's pretty rough? He's kinda quiet,” Wolfard whispers.

“He's not too good with strangers,” Nick replies. He really wasn't but what the small fox's displaying is a little out there, he's just been waving, nodding and listening, not asking questions or engaging in any talks. He usually have something that made him curious, or would be grinding for blackmail materials, but no… he's just nodding, he looks uncomfortable. He shouldn’t be too surprised though, the whole thing is just way too different from what he’s used too. Our crowd back then were petty criminals to illegal crimes, always fighting, running away from those mammals in blue, and now he’s surrounded by those very mammals in blue but they weren’t there to arrest him like he’s been told many time… they were here to make friends.

“you alright bud?”

“Uh-huh,” Finnick says, tightening his grip on Nicks paw.

“Wanna stop here? Go back to Mr. Donuts?”

“Did we meet everyone?”

“No, but we could stop here, you seem pretty bored.”

“No! I- umm… okay…”

“Hey what is it? Whats on your mind?”

“It's just that… did I… did something wrong again?”

“Like what?”

“Well, that elephant lady, did I upset her?”

Oh

“I didn’t mean what I said, I don’t know what I did. I didn’t want to ask anything else anymore...”

“She’s fine! Listen, bud, I’ve known her since I’ve started working here, and believe me, she’s not upset, she’s… complicated, or not really. But trust me, if you see her again, umm… give her a hug I guess? She likes those kind of stuff.”

Not a single word of that sentence made sense, so he just nodded, “Alright.”

“Let’s go back, probably enough time for ice cream.”

“Wait!” pulling on his arm to bring his head closer to him, he leans in a whispers to his ears.

Ooohhhhhh

\----

“Hey Chief!” Nick shouts in the hallway, “You have a fan here that want to meet you.”

Bogo grunts and shrugs his shoulder, Officer Wilde will obviously just waste his time over all the petty things he could think of, “What is it now Officer.”

“Oh c’mon, don’t be like that, not after all the things we’ve been through.”

“All paper works, get to the point.”

Nick lifts his tail up revealing the small fox hiding underneath it, “Here he is, go get em bud.”

Bogo raises an eyebrow, then eyes his Officer severely. 

“He’s a big fan! Wanted to meet you specifically, I’m not one to break a kids heart.”

The buffalo sighs heavily and leans down to the fennec walking towards him, “hello there.”

“H-hi.”

“Are you touring the building? There's really not much look around here, Mostly just mammals come and go.”

“Y-yes, they’re all busy.”

“Have you met the other Officers? They’re always lively, that chubby cheetah at the front, you’ll probably love him.”

Nick was caught off over this, though the face didn’t change, the Chief spoke so gentle and soft, there like nothing scary about him. He’d make jokes from time to time yeah, and he’s easy to get along with, but it always looks like any kid coming near him would just flat out cry… and here he is, proving him wrong.

“Did you really wanted to meet me? Or is Wilde just pushing you? We could lock him up right now you know.”

“He wanted to ask something.”

“Oh? And what would that be?”

“Do you… umm…” he looks back to Nick, kind off terrified to keep going, and wishing to back out now.

“Go on, I'm right here,” he mouthed, reassured him.

Bogo waited patiently for the little one to pull up the courage he needed.

“D-do… you…”

Bogo leans in a bit, and so does Nick as his voice goes softer.

“m-make your own milk or buy them?” he curiously ask.

Nick tenses up from what he heard, laughing nervously, “funny little critter ain't he?” unsure if what Finnick said was somehow offensive.

Bogo pauses, looks to his officer and back to the kit, he does it a few more times, “No actually, I buy them just like everybody else.”

Finnick left out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in, the bigger mammal didn't seem to show any ill expression, or reacted in any way, which was what he was looking for, “oh… okay.” Maybe not all of them can produce milk?

“Do you have anymore questions for me?”

He nods no.

“Alright then, I'll have to go back to work now, why don't you go back to Officer Wilde there and continue your tour?” He stands up, “If anything comes to mind feel free to ask anyone here.”

He nods again and runs back to the red fox behind him, finally able to breath. Nick's smile was wide, giving his chief a thumbs up as he grabs Finnick's paw and leaves the hallway, “Was that really your question?” He whispers.

Finnick nods, “I was really curious! They have an endless supply while we have to buy them! And they won't share!”

Nick's has probably broken his record on how high his brow could go, because his just went all the way up there from what he just heard. Milks were not made like that since forever, it's rarely practice at all, he'd have to question the little guy on other matters as well but… he better let the kit be for now… where did he even heard that?

“That's what Honey told me!”

Of course...

Bogo mutters under his breath as he closes the door behind him, “I don't look like a cow.”

 

 

The tour continued on fairly well, Finnicks curiosity has been fulfilled and is now openly interacting with the other mammals, so long as Nick stood by. Nick eagerly introducing the little fennec to everyone they come across, HR, the janitors, heck they even when to meet the mammals they have lock up, including Duke.

He found himself surrounded by huge officers as Nick tells them stories of their own past adventures, and he could pick up that he’s toning it down as to not mention anything illegal that might get him into trouble. Finnick deemed the older fox a bad storyteller as he kept missing the good parts, or that he’s always lying, he wanted to share his own stories… but he couldn’t.

They had wolf officers, Finnick looks at them with awe as he had never interacted with one before. Judy showed her expertise by howling from a distance while they hide and watch. The whole thing made Finnick bright up seeing them howl right after Judy did. He better try that when he gets a chance.

Laugh's were shared, snacks were eaten, and a stun gun was shot. They were all rough, just like what he remembered the kids from school were, but this seemed like a better atmosphere than that. The familiar elephant came by again, she looked really determined to get close to Finnick, he decided to not mention that she looks familiar to not upset her… she's very touchy, hugs him a lot, and squeals really high. It was somehow uncomfortable, but he gets to be so high up, taller than everybody when she picks him up… he likes that.

Judy came back with a bunch of different stickers she found somewhere out there, while Clawhauser brought a bundle of pens and crayon's, lost and found surprisingly has some cool stuff, they proceeded to decorate the cast around his arm. One by one they took turns signing their name on a spot while Finnick sat happily sat on Nick's lap, all the attention made him feel nervous and giddy at the same time, but just having Nick within arms reach, he knew that it'll all be okay. His cast is a whole bunch of beautiful mess now.

Eventually time passes as they all have to go back to their assignments and post. Clawhauser stayed at the same spot, as he's the receptionist and handles dispatch, something Finnick learned for the day. Nick brings him down on the front desk.

“Wait here for a sec,” Nick said, “let me just finish up some stuff then we could go.”

“Go? Go where?”

“I wanna drive you around, get to see me and Judy in action,” he said with a wide smile, playfully punching his shoulders, “Awesome right? Might be better than staying here all.”

The little foxes tail visibly wags from left to right, “Okay! Okay!”

“Alright then!” Nick ruffles up the fennecs fur, “Wait here, we'll be back.”

Finnick sat back down at the desk, watching Nick go out the distance then disappearing to the left. He looks around the whole lobby and lines his eyes to every edge he could see, pathing out a way to climb to the second floor without using the stairs, climbing out of the window at the top, jumping onto that plant to bounce him up even higher.

“Hey kid,” a voice said right after he was about to grab the window, did he make it? No one will know, as the an enormous tiger that he met earlier grabs his attention. 

Finnick waves. What was his name again?

“What's your plan now? Gonna join Wilde for the day?”

The fennec looks around for Nick or Judy if they were on sight, having to talk to the tiger officer alone made him feel like drowning. He wasn't a bad guy right? He has the badge and everything. Finnick takes a deep breath, pumping out his chest to show the badge he also has, and nodded yes, “Nick's gonna tackle someone today!”

The tiger chuckles, “I'm sure he will, you better watch carefully then,” he reaches out to his pocket and brings out a phone, “I wanted to show you something, if you don't mind?”

There's nothing bad is going to happen right? Finnick looks around again, still no sign of the two officers. He peeks to the screen that's being offered to him.

The video starts blurry as it kept moving about, running, inaudible yelling, but eventually it focuses on to the mammals who were the source of all the shouting.

“I can't just let my Officer go running around over this!” It was Bogo, clearly stating his authority over the unknown situation, voice as loud as he could have thought it should be, nothing like what he heard earlier. At his front is no other than the red fox, looking as haggard as he could remember him be, “Everyone is off on their assignments, and you're not supposed to be here! You're suspended!”

“My little boy is missing here!”

Finnick's eyes widens from what he heard.

“We have rules Wilde! Protocol! If you don't follow procedure then-”

“He's a fennec fox! He's about this big! Has brown fur and he hang around with that freaking weasel when you arrested him!”

“Hey! I get to defend myself over this right!?”

“Get him back to his cell!”

The video ended after it turned around revealing the tiger and Clawhauser's shock face, “Oh shi-”

What was that? What did he just saw? Was it back then? When they found him? He… he fought for him… is that what he did? And he was… suspended?

Silence came about, Finnick feels… well he didn't know what to feel now, he kept staring at the phone, seeing his face at the reflection makes him think… makes him realize.

“Wilde really made a scene back there,” He said, “Heck, he was about to drive all the way to where you were on his own. It's a long drive to there, and from how he look back then, we all thought it was a bad idea. Bogo eventually gave in, most of us came along if you remember.”

He did remember, not the faces but there was a whole lot of them. Was this tiger there with them? Did he meet anyone else that came along? The thought completely slip his mind. They were all so nice to him today, none of them seemed annoyed of what happened, but still, he needed to apologise to all of them, for wasting their time.

“You got a pretty cool dad there, try not to give him too much trouble alright?” the words skips the fennecs big ears, as his thoughts still processes the video, “You want a copy?”

“How much?” he responds immediately.

“Huh? It's… free?” he replies with confusion.

He hesitated a bit, the way he said it, the situation, nothing was free, there is always a catch. But he really really really wanted that video. What's the game?

“You want it right?”

“Y-yes!” Patting himself all over, “I- I don't have my phone… can I, umm.”

The tiger chuckles, “No worries, why don't you come back here another day?” pocketing the phone, “Remember the elephant? She'd really like that, same goes for some of us too.”

Finnick sees Nick come out from his peripheral, shifting all his attention to them.

“So! Ready to kick some butt!?” The red fox eagerly said.

“You'll tackle someone right!? You better tackle someone!”

“Only if Nick manages to catch them this time.”


	16. Chapter 16

"Everything seems to be in place," the mammal takes a deep breath, and looks at the smaller fox sitting in front of him, "Now are you sure you'll be okay? That this will be okay?"

"Y-yes sir," Finnick says, sitting properly on the huge chair he is on, clutching his bandaged up arm tighter.

He looks so obedient, scared, and shaking, something he has never seen the other in a state before. He looks to the other fox sitting next to Finnick, "Mr Wilde, his health is top priority, he could still rest a few more days, his arm could pose a problem for him."

Decision had to be made, though this may not be the his first pick of the matter, the other one insisted to continue on, "It's his choice,” they gave each other a glance, “I can’t just not go with it, I was kinda hoping you’d help make this happen.”

He smiled at his response, "I'm happy that I've finally able to talk to you Mr. Wilde, you have been a difficult mammal to get a hold of," He gathered all the papers and placed them all under his desk, "Well, I'm glad that you have came here this early to discuss this. Students have yet to arrived, so you could situate yourself in the classroom easily."

Finishing up any other minor details that needed to be said, the mountain goat lead the two towards the classroom he was assigned too. Nick holds the smaller one’s paw as they walk in the hallway, glancing about, there were very few mammals in sight, being this early in the morning had its benefits.

He whistle upon entering the room that Mr. Bundok opened, “huge classroom, could fit an elephant here."

The goat laughs, “oh it could, believe me we've done it before."

The room look pretty similar to the ones he had back in the day. There were about thirty chairs arranged from smallest at the front to the largest at the back, none look elephant size though. Finnick sat at the very front, of course he does, ones next to him would probably be a rabbit, or a raccoon. He remembers himself sitting somewhere in the middle in class, everyone was small back then, there were like no stric sitting arrangements. Bundok eventually explains what kind of students his class has. 

Nick stayed for a bit longer, reassuring Finnick or incase he wants to back out in the last minute, fortunately, it never came. Once another student entered the room it was his queue to leave, he gave the smaller fox one last ruffle on the head and said his goodbye, whispering to the teacher to keep everything private.

“Love ya bud, I’ll see you later.”

His other classmates started arriving one by one, most just bat an eye not saying anything while some were more verbal on their surprise upon seeing him. Finnick did his best not to make eye contact, but he can't help not hearing what they say behind him, having big ears has its own problems too, there are things he just doesn't want to hear.

The thing that happens when you miss a class is that everyone starts talking foreignly. Though Mr Bundok gave him a notebook to help him keep up, it was practically impossible at this point and that book was almost full, how much topic did he miss? The goat did his best to slow down for him, giving him as much advice and help he could with such a short time, to much of the other students displeasure as they groan when past topics gets repeated. It was the same when a different subject and teacher came up, the goat must have thoroughly explained it to them as well. But even with all of their help, he just couldn't seem to grasp it yet.

The bell rang, everyone cheered.

Each of the students grabbed what they needed and ran out of the room. Mr. Bundok came back checking in on him if he’ll be alright for the time being, he brought his own snacks and insisted to stay and read through the notebook he gave, that excuse was enough for the goat to leave him alone.

…

What was he thinking? Going back to school, doing all of this studying, seeing all of this kids that doesn’t even like him… what was he doing? It felt like it was the right choice, but being here now makes him regret making the right choice, is it even the right one? Nothing here feels right… it was just easier, after a few days of hanging out in the precinct things just got busy and complicated. He couldn't always be bothering the officers when things get hectic, and it was always hectic there. He’d notice Nick setting aside papers and calls just to attend to him, leaving more work to be done for later or throwing it at other officers on duty… they always gave a heavy sigh. Leaving him alone in the apartment was already out of the list. He didn’t want to cause the older fox any more problem, this was really the only thing eh could easily think off.

He hated recess, or lunch, or any other free time they give them, it keeps reminding him on how he has no way to spend it in, classes were a pain but he'll prefer that over this. Everybody else has their friends to talk too, their own group to share stuff with, to look forward in seeing… no one really tried to talk to him at all ever since he transfered, maybe it was his grumpy face, Judy did say that he should smile more, but there was nothing to smile about right now and Nick never said anything about his grumpy face. He never learned how to talk to other kids his age, especially in this standards, probably why he's such an easy target, those three jerks didn't have a problem approaching him, and neither did that… otter.

Ideas started surging onto his head, ever since that otter interfered that day he's been nagging Finnick to hang out with him, kind of annoying but… does he still want too? Is it a good idea? Is he doing this!? What is he doing!?

Cafeteria would be the first place to look right? Or where there other hangout places that he doesn't know off? Only one way to find out.

Heading to his destination was no problem but opening that double door to the cafeteria looked impossible, he doesn't want to got here, why does he want to go there? Thats where he blackout and lost his temper, everybody saw him. They'll just remember him and things might just happen all over again… he took a deep breath and quietly pushes the door enough for him to squeeze into.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at him, it sent an ache around his chest, mind burning for whatever reason, it just did. He shouldn't have come here, he should have just stayed at the room. He couldn't breath, his lungs screams for air but couldn't get any, it hurts. The sound of the door gently closing brought him back as he took in air and opens his eyes.

Everyone was doing their own thing, no one was looking at him, it was all just in his head? Relief flooded in. He brushes off whatever he just felt there and proceeded on his mission at paw, find that one particular mammal within this sea of them.

"There he is!" He shouts in his head, spotting the otter with a plate walking towards the counter.

He took a step, it was fine, he took another, it was wet. He didn't bother looking down, not letting a bit of water stop him. He takes another step, it was up to his knees now, and then another, to his chest, and the next thing he knew, he was drowning. He couldn't breath, couldn't move forward, or even scream. He struggles, flails and panics, he looks around and only see darkness, he's trap, where is he? Echoes of voices and sounds from somewhere, outside? Lungs start to hurt, pain in chest, releasing the last breath of air he has. Blur, what is that upfront, a figure? He fights, finding purchase below, he moves but slowly, something's holding him back, like swimming in tar, each move takes forever to finish. He reaches, eyes almost giving out, reaches further then a feeling of contact, he breathes in the water and flicks his fingers, "H-hey," he says. 

The otter looks back, seeing the mammal in touch, "Oh, hey! You're back!" He says, smiling and facing the other directly, "I haven't seen you since that thing that happened, where have you been?" 

Water disappears and the darkness fades away as the otter speak to him, bringing him back to reality again, giving him a chance to fill his lungs again. glancing around at random students walking around still. But he could feel the water still lingers, just below and behind him, like a huge wave staying completely still, waiting for it to consume him. Struggling to find the words as a single mistake could have it crashing down on him, "Uhh, v-vacation I guess? Listen, umm y-you want to hang out?" The waves rattles and inches closer.

The other raised a brow, seeming confused to what he just heard.

There were no sounds but he could feel the water shake, dripping above him, "W-well you said, umm, wanted to hangout r-right? L-last time?" What is he saying!?

Face unshaken, blinks once, then twice, if he blinks once more it's game over. What is he waiting for? What else does he want?

'what is he doing? He should just leave him, going to cause trouble again' is what the otter is probably thinking, not wanting to be involved with him anymore, not after the whole incident, blowing his chance before he could even notice it, he needs to get out! "You're busy, I guess, well I-I'm busy too I guess? Homework right? Haha, I'm gonna, umm-” he was all ready to run for it.

The otter suddenly brightens up stronger than the sun, "oh, OH! you want to hang out! Sorry I didn't hear you! Yes! Yes! I'd like that! Yeah!" He yells, started giggling and shaking all around.

Huh? Wh-what? 

"That's a pretty cool cast!"

“U-umm,” getting caught completely off guard from the unplanned response, he stutters a reply “Oh umm, t-thanks?” did he said it looks cool?

“Yeah! I've been trying to invite you for so long! Oh no i'm not prepared! I don't have my stuff! Umm!” Within his whole glee and excitement he panics for a split second, "Oh wait, not here, join me at the table! yeah!" he point out to the corner of the cafeteria, "See that table over there? One with a bag? Wait over there let me just get my lunch! No- let's get lunch!"

“I-ah actually brought m-mine.”

“Alright! Well just get to the table and we'll be right there!”

Feeling so overwhelmed by the whole thing he just followed suit. Honestly, what was happening? But it felt like it went well? Like really well!? He seemed happy, thats a good thing right? He's breathing pretty clearly.

He found the table the otter pointed at, the one with a bag. He hopped on and sat patiently and waited… feels kinda exciting. What was gonna happen? He looked really happy talking the fennec he just couldn't help but smile, it went so well! How was he going to do this? What was he going to say? “Hey! I'm Finnick!’ no too loud! 'Yo’ is that cool? Do other kids think that's cool? 'sup, the names Finnick’ no! Do I hug him? shake his paw? A fist bump? Offer food? No he's getting food! What if I-”

“Ahem.”

Finnick darts his head at the direction to greet the otter… but it wasn't who he was expecting.

"Who're you?"

three kids holding food trays standing at the side of the table where he is, all staring at him. With a flash the water he thought had disappeared came crashing down on him, “o-oh… umm, I’m,” who are these kids?

"This is our table.”

“Yeah! Ours!”

"Dude let's just find another one."

"No! We were here first! We even left our stuff here! It's obvious that it's taken!"

"What? All because you're injured you can get everything you want?"

"And what's with that cast anyway? Drew all over it like a kid."

“He looks familiar”

“Just move!”

“Hey I remember you! You're that kid that-”

He jumps out of his seat and ran to the door.

\-------

It hurts, it burns and it's crushing him. He wanted to vomit, but he couldn't, nothing was coming out, it wasn't pushing either, he just want it out of him. His stomach ache as his whole body trembles from it. He should be able to breath fire from all the heat in his chest, but he couldn't. Nothing was coming out, he doesn't want it to come out, it's all bottled up in him, he can't scream, mammals will notice… not that.

*Knock knock knock*

He freezes and looks below the cubicle he shut himself in. He sees a hoove standing right infront of the stall, he clasped his mouth shut and kept quiet, as he tried so hard to keep his breathing still. He feels so pathetic.

“Finnick I know you're in there,” says the familiar voice of a goat, “Are you well? may you please open the door?”

He kept quiet, he doesn't want to be seen so pathetic, not by anyone, especially him. He stayed still, but shivering.

Bundok waited for a response, “I know it feels heavy, and that you need some space, but hiding in the bathroom is not a good place for it.”

…

“Do you want me to call Mr Wilde?” He hears a sharp gasp on the other side, he brings out his phone, “he could help, I can assure you. Do you want to talk to him?” He places his phone under the stall with Nick's contact ready.

“No, no! No!” He scream in his head. He doesn't want Nick to be here and see him! Not at the first day! Not when he’s busy! Not when he said he wanted this! That he could do this! He promised that he'll be good! That he'll be better! He'll behave! He'll-.

“How about Miss Hopps?”

“Yes!” He shouts instantly, “I want Judy!”

Bundok made the call instead as the fennec didn't took the phone from him. With just a few words Judy agrees and is on her way. He offers Finnick a better place to hide, as the bathroom would be a place for anyone to come in. The fennec reluctantly agrees, but it took him forever to just get the strength to stand up again. 

Judy got to the school in record time, considering she was on another district. At the front of the gate there was the only teacher she knew in the entire campus. She should treat him out for coffee sometime, as he looks as equally stress out like her.

The rabbit was brought to the side of the campus instead of going in. She followed him until she sees the little cub that she was looking for, sitting right under a tree. Once they made eye contact, the fennec ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Bundok signaled his leave.

The two used their moment as long as the smaller one needed, he didn’t cry, but he was clearly shaken up, hyperventilating from what just happened. The bell rang soon after, but they did not bother with it. Finnick eventually calms down, still feeling down but enough to explain to the rabbit what happened. She sat quietly with him, just listening and rubbing his back, reassuring him that he’s safe around her.

“A-and I didn’t even do anything, they just started shouting at me. I don’t know what to do…”

“Oh Finn, I’m so sorry.”

“They made fun of my cast, Clawhauser worked hard on it. They’re just so mean!” he said, raising his voice, “I just want to like-!" He stomps the ground a few times, venting out his frustration.

"Well you know how kids are right?" she replies, still brushing his back, "I know a little fennec that almost hit me with a bat once," she giggles

"T-that wasn't mean! I wasn't mean!" the fennec pouts, "It was self defense," says under his breath.

Things slowly calmed down as they talk, releasing pent up emotions help, and having someone else to be there is always better. Finnick is still in a difficult place, still haven't fully climbed up the hole he fell in, but there were some good things that came out of what happened… Finnick ask for her instead of Nick!

“Am I doing something wrong?”

“No! You didn’t, in fact I’m proud of you!” she says holding his paw, “You tried to make a friend today! Like I said, it may not have gone well but it’s a start!”

The little fennec couldn’t help but smile. Having her say those words made him feel warm inside, it was nice. 

“You should tell this to Nick later, He’ll be so proud!”

“No!” he shakes his head, and clasp her paw, “I don’t want to tell him this! He’ll just worry about me again!”

“No he won’t, he’ll be so happy!”

“I’ve caused too much already… I’m just trouble for him.”

“Finnick don’t say that,” she puts a paw under his chin and brought it up to look at her, “You are no trouble, he loves you no matter what happens, do you understand?”

All he could do was nod in agreement. Mesmerized by her purple eyes, so vibrant and strong, it was like that last time he stared at her with awe. She’d never lie.

“I know you saw that video in the precinct, he’d never would have fought for you if he didn’t. Promise me you’ll tell Nick okay?”

He didn’t respond.

“Okay how about this,” she looks around seeing no one in sight, “If we go get ice cream…”

Finnicks ears perks up, and his tail wags faster.

“Will you tell Nick everything that happened?”

He then pouts, “you’re bribing me aren’t you…”

“Hey, if it help you make the right choices then yeah.”

“Hmm….” He thought long and hard, “Chocolate milk after?”

“Deal.”

\------

“So… umm… Thats what happened… Today.”

It was after dinner that Finnick decided to tell Nick of what happened, he had too… Judy was going to tell on him if he didn’t do it himself.

"Was it those three kids again!?"

"No! No! It's... Not them. I didn’t see them at all today."

Nick sat next to the other and gave him a big hug, “I’m glad you told me, I really am,”

"Okay... I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for bud."

It went almost like his conversation with Judy did, but it felt more… natural, calm and exciting. This was Nick after all, the red fox that took him in back then, the only mammal he knew the longest, the one who taught him how to read, and the one who always kept him alive… and now he was...

"You had a long day, you just relax now alright!" Nick chuckles, ruffling up his head fur, "go on, I'll just clean up here." 

Nick though, and thought, and though. Finishing the dishes, cleaning up his stuff, washing up, he kept thinking. What was he supposed to do? He watches the small fennec fox that fell asleep on his lap while watching TV, he tried to make a friends today, it made him feel so proud but it hurts him how it ended. Nothing that happened was enough to call the teacher on, is there something hr could do? He cradled the fox on his arms and brought him to his room, tucking him in for the night, he squirmed a little when Nick lets go.

“I can’t just not do anything,” he brought his phone out and dives through his contacts, "Time to call for backup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was only able to work on this during night, so I was like 100% haggard on the whole thing, haha

**Author's Note:**

> And again I am not a writer, though I would like to improve somehow. I may not be taking this thing seriously but I would like to take it correctly. I would glad if you point out some things that I may have done incorrectly…in a gentle manner, cuz the chances of me crying is still high.


End file.
